


Принцип толерантности

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Джареда и так была не сахар, но с появлением в корпорации нового директора по связям с общественностью, все летит к черту, и с очень большой скоростью.</p><p>Предупреждения: встречаются нецензурные слова, гет, AU, OOC.</p><p>Примечание: Сначала Дженсен фигурирует под фамилией Смит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцип толерантности

Пролог.

 

Дженсен, для приличия стукнув пару раз, тут же распахнул дверь, входя в просторный кабинет. Светлая комната со строгим интерьером, была похожа на тысячи других таких же невыразительных офисов, которых множество в этом городе. За стеклянным письменным столом сидела женщина, сосредоточенно бегая пальцами по клавиатуре. Она тут же подняла глаза и, пристально взглянув на вошедшего поверх очков, нахмурилась.  
\- Дженсен, ты опоздал.  
\- Сара, не ворчи, - тут же лучезарно улыбнулся посетитель и, не дожидаясь предложения, плюхнулся на стул.  
\- Подожди пару минут, - женщина снова опустила глаза на монитор, сосредоточенно вчитываясь в письмо. - Итак, - она сняла очки и выразительно посмотрела на Дженсена.  
\- И что? – мужчина тут же вернул на стол лист с мелким текстом, из которого пытался свернуть самолетик.  
\- Для тебя есть задание, - Сара подтолкнула по стеклянной поверхности к нему темно-синюю папку. - Здесь все: имя, легенда, цель.  
\- Все как обычно? - Дженсен уже не казался праздным раздолбаем - сосредоточился на содержимом папки.  
\- Да, отход по твоему усмотрению, но если все пройдет как надо, - Сара сделала акцент на последних словах, - то никаких проблем возникнуть не должно.  
\- Как будто у меня когда-нибудь были проблемы, - он оторвал взгляд от листа, который держал в руках и, заметив сузившиеся глаза женщины, тут же расплылся в лучезарной улыбке. - Сара, ну ты же меня знаешь.  
\- Именно это меня и беспокоит.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Дженсен перебрал бумаги. - У нас есть кто-то там?  
\- Есть, но этот контакт на самый крайний случай.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет, ты узнаешь его имя, если в этом возникнет необходимость.  
\- Ладно. Это все?  
\- Да, можешь идти.  
Он поднялся и направился к двери, по пути сорвав цветок орхидеи, нежно любимый владелицей кабинета.  
\- Дженсен! - прокричала она, но дверь за ним уже закрылась. - Когда-нибудь я сама его убью, - проговорила Сара, устало откидываясь в кресле.  
Дженсен, все еще улыбаясь, вышел в приемную и направился к ресепшен. Мари, секретарь Сары, тут же заулыбалась, а мужчина, перегнувшись через стойку, сунул ей в волосы сорванную орхидею.  
\- Дженс… - зарделась девушка.  
Он ничего не ответил, а лишь легонько щелкнул ее по носу, и, насвистывая, отправился к выходу. Весь этаж принадлежал строительной компании "City building", о чем и гласила несколько пафосная, на его взгляд, вывеска. Почему именно строительство - Дженсен не понимал, все же их компания к данному направлению не имела абсолютно никакого отношения. Он как-то спросил Сару, что она будет делать если к ней придут и попросят построить здание, на что та невозмутимо ответила: "Я построю его".  
После тишины офиса уличный шум немного оглушил Дженсена, но он тут же встряхнулся и зашагал в сторону парка. Облюбовав себе там уютное место, подальше от центральных дорожек, куда не доходил ни шум мегаполиса, ни смех большого, даже для буднего дня, количества людей, он присел на скамейку и принялся внимательно изучать содержимое папки − нужно как следует подготовиться. Едва Дженсен прочитал всю собранную информацию, в голове тут же сложился план дальнейших действий.

Глава 1.

\- Джаред, поторопись, мы не можем опоздать на прием к миссис Грей, - одетая в черное вечернее платье девушка пыталась справиться с ожерельем.  
\- Ты же ненавидишь ее, - из гардеробной показался высокий мужчина, застегивающий запонки.  
\- Это неважно - она председатель благотворительного клуба и мы просто обязаны быть там. Помоги, - она протянула Джареду ожерелье и повернулась к нему спиной.  
\- Эммануэль, мне-то зачем тащиться туда? - Джаред защелкнул застежку и тут же отступил.  
\- Ты мой муж.  
\- Я помню, - он усмехнулся, - а вот помнишь ли ты? Ты даже при своей фамилии осталась.  
\- Джаред, без обид, ведь я глава " Vaugier Corp", и должна быть Вогье, а не миссис Падалеки, будто забитая домохозяйка, - Эммануэль приподнялась на носочки и попыталась поцеловать мужа, но он тут же отстранил ее.  
\- Мы опоздаем, - напомнил Джаред.

Эммануэль рассматривала себя и мужа в огромное зеркало в лифте.  
\- Посмотри, какая мы прекрасная пара.  
Там отражалась действительно прекрасная пара. Мужчина в вечернем костюме, который подчеркивал статную фигуру. Белоснежная рубашка оттеняла смуглую кожу, янтарная булавка на галстуке придавала изящность строгой тройке, перекликаясь янтарными вкраплениями на запонках. Женщина в открытом длинном платье с разрезом вдоль левой ноги. Роскошное ожерелье из желтых бриллиантов переливалось бликами в ярком искусственном свете. Маленькие серьги и высокая прическа привлекали внимание к изящной шее. И только глаза этих двоих не смотрели друг на друга с любовью или, хотя бы, с нежностью. А со стороны они казались идеальной парой.  
Через двадцать минут лимузин остановился у трехэтажного здания в стиле французского Ренессанса. В распахнутые предупредительными охранниками двери вошел Джаред под руку с Эммануэль. К ним навстречу тут же устремилась хозяйка приема.  
\- Дорогая, - миссис Грей изящно расцеловала воздух у щек вновь прибывшей, - я рада, что ты смогла приехать.  
\- Разве я могла пропустить Ваш великолепный прием? - ответила Эммануэль улыбаясь.  
\- Ну что ты, - отмахнулась женщина, но весь ее вид говорил о том, что комплимент ей приятен. - О, Джаред, - миссис Грей повернулась и чуть кивнула.  
Едва Джаред успел поздороваться, как его супруга удалилась. Он уловил лишь обрывки фраз: Эммануэль рассказывала хозяйке дома о новом колье от Картье. Оглядевшись, Джаред взял бокал шампанского и скривился, пригубив его, - он ненавидел этот напиток. Подозвав официанта и попросив принести ему что-нибудь покрепче, через пару минут он уже потягивал коньяк. Невольно взглянув вслед официанту, он подумал, что у того весьма аппетитная задница, обтянутая форменными брюками, но тут же отбросил эти мысли и стал лениво оглядывать гостей. Каждое подобное сборище, по мнению Джареда, ничем не отличалось от предыдущего: все те же лица, те же разговоры, та же извечная скука.  
Джаред наблюдал, как его жена общается с присутствующими, переходя от одной группы гостей к другой, как неестественно смеется несмешным шуткам престарелых воротил бизнеса. На подобных мероприятиях много возможностей завязать знакомства, которые перерастали в деловые отношения, а у Эммануэль, как подозревал Джаред, возможно, и не только в деловые. Но неверность жены его волновала в последнюю очередь. Все что ему хотелось - чтобы она оставила его в покое и не настаивала на еженедельном выполнении супружеского долга. Эммануэль, несомненно, красива и одна из самых желанных женщин, но только он предпочитал мужчин. Джаред сделал очередной глоток и вздохнул. Его жизнь резко изменилась, когда в нее вошла Эммануэль Вогье. Сейчас он чувствовал себя приложением к супруге, что соответствовало действительности. Она, конечно, делала вид, что их семейная жизнь предел мечтаний любой пары, но Джаред понимал, что это мало кого могло обмануть. Он часто ловил на себе презрительные взгляды, а иногда сочувствующие, что было гораздо хуже. Джаред тогда чувствовал себя полным дерьмом и говорил себе: "Приятель, это все, чего ты достоин".  
\- Дорогой, – Джаред задумавшись, даже не заметил как рядом оказалась жена.  
– Почему ты сидишь здесь?  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я ходил, всем улыбался и лизал задницы?  
\- Джаред, выбирай выражения, – Эммануэль недовольно поджала губы и, стараясь скрыть недовольство, пригубила бокал с шампанским.  
\- Как не скажи, а суть одна.  
\- Джаред, ты пьян, тебе лучше вернуться домой и пораньше лечь спать, – жена с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не вылить содержимое бокала ему в лицо - он постоянно, словно намеренно, выводил ее из себя.  
\- Ты права, дорогая, - он поцеловал ее в щеку, - извинись за меня перед миссис Грей.  
Эммануэль обернулась вслед удаляющемуся мужу. Она ведь все делала, как надо, почему он не ценил это? Одному богу известно, как сильно она его хотела - всегда, с первой встречи. Но Джаред ее отталкивал, не замечал, а потом… Потом у него не было выбора. При этой мысли она улыбнулась и успокоилась – Джаред полностью в ее власти, ему никуда не деться. Она развернулась и вновь окунулась в родную стихию.

Дом встретил Джареда благословенной тишиной, раньше он так не ценил одиночество, как последние полгода. Он прошел в гостиную и налил у бара полстакана виски, его взгляд наткнулся на фото в дорогой рамке. Там изображалась яркая улыбающаяся пара, но, пожалуй, невеста была поистине счастлива, а вот жених улыбался несколько натянуто. Джаред взял в руки рамку, усмехнулся и выпил залпом порцию виски.  
\- Ты слабак, Джаред Падалеки, - сказал он сам себе, наливая еще одну порцию виски.  
До своей спальни Джаред добрался через час, уже с трудом различая очертания предметов, и тут же повалился на кровать. Последней его мыслью было, хорошо, что он настоял на раздельных спальнях.

Эммануэль Вогье никогда не опаздывала на работу, и хотя она была главой корпорации, всегда приходила ровно в девять часов утра, выпивала чашку кофе без кофеина и тут же приступала к делам. В последнее время в компании были финансовые затруднения, что она очень старательно скрывала от совета директоров и общественности. Вновь и вновь перебирая отчеты, Эммануэль не могла понять, когда все пошло неправильно. Будто кто-то специально направлял ее компанию не в то русло. Но Эммануэль не верила в судьбу и подобную чушь - знала, что если что-то идет не так, в этом виноваты люди. И это был как раз тот случай. Эммануэль сама допустила ошибку, сделав ставку на новую линию лечебной косметики. Она уже была готова выпустить ее в продажу, когда оказалось что там использованы компоненты, считавшиеся запрещенными в США. Она уволила команду, разработавшую эту линию, только положения это не спасло. И хорошо, что линия не поступила в продажу, иначе ей пришлось бы еще разбираться с судебными исками. Эммануэль всегда вникала во все разработки, но этот момент прошел мимо нее, и всплыл только когда уже были вложены миллионы долларов. Она готова была разорвать всех виновных на куски собственными руками, но поскольку этот скандал освещался в прессе, ничего поделать было нельзя. Этот инцидент сильно подкосил имидж корпорации, и ей, словно школьнице, не сдавшей вовремя реферат, пришлось оправдываться перед советом директоров и убеждать их, что все под контролем. Но теперь да. Ее новый проект снова вернет "Vaugier Corp" на законное ведущее место среди производителей косметики. Она наняла новую команду, причем каждого проверяли будто он пришел работать в ЦРУ, и каждый подписал очень жесткий контракт. А в качестве подстраховки, втайне от других, было еще два специалиста, которые в случае каких-либо проблем должны доложить об этом Вогье. Эммануэль вообще никому не доверяла, в бизнесе это чувство, как и сочувствие, совершенно излишне. Еще ее отец говорил: "Дорогая, проявляя человечность, в общеизвестном смысле этого слова, ты сможешь завести друзей, но если ты хочешь вести бизнес, ты должна всегда исходить с позиции расчета". Все, что говорил отец, становилось кредо Эммануэль, и изо всех сил старалась соответствовать его стандартам. Он хотел сына, а, увы - родилась дочь, и Эммануэль из кожи вон лезла, чтобы доказать ему - она не хуже мужчины может вести его дела. Два года назад отец умер и главой "Vaugier Corp" стала она и теперь просто не имеет права предать его доверие. Ошибки совершают все, успокаивала Эммануэль себя, и больше она подобного не допустит, в этот раз проект принесет компании и ей самой вполне заслуженную славу.  
\- Мадам Вогье, - раздался из селектора голос Женевьев, секретаря, - к Вам посетитель на десять часов.  
\- Проводи его ко мне через десять минут.  
Эммануэль Вогье всегда требовала пунктуальности от всех без исключения, но это не мешало ей держать посетителей в приемной по десять-пятнадцать, а то и все тридцать минут, прежде чем принять бедолагу. Причем чем ниже по статусу человек, тем дольше он мог просидеть в холле на диване. Исключением были лишь особо важные персоны.  
Через положенные десять минут в дверь тихонько постучали и Женевьев пропустила в кабинет молодого мужчину. Эммануэль критически окинула его взглядом и решила, что внешне придраться не к чему. Посетитель был в строгом костюме светло-серого цвета, жемчужного оттенка рубашка подчеркивала его тон, галстук был на два тона темнее рубашки. Все как любила Эммануэль – элегантно, неброско, со вкусом.  
\- Добрый день, мадам Вогье, – улыбнулся мужчина. Его улыбка, как отметила Эммануэль, была не пошлой, не заискивающей, а весьма вежливой, как и положено в подобных случаях.  
\- Здравствуйте, присаживайтесь.  
Мужчина сел, поза достаточно свободная, но не вызывающая. Эммануэль всегда доверяла первому впечатлению, и исходя из него вырабатывала свою линию поведения. А поскольку с этим мужчиной она собиралась работать, то очень тщательно присматривалась к нему. По тому, как ведет себя человек при первой встрече, многое можно понять. Неловкость, скованность – говорит о его неуверенности, развязность - о самоуверенности. А сидящий перед ней мужчина знал меру - золотую середину между скромностью и уверенностью профессионала.  
\- Итак, мистер, - Эммануэль взглянула на лежащие перед ней на столе бумаги, - Смит.  
\- Дженсен Смит, все верно.  
\- Ваши рекомендации поразительны, резюме впечатляющее, - Эммануэль проглядывала документы.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Это был не комплимент, мистер Смит.  
\- Да, простите.  
\- Меня вполне устраивает Ваша квалификация. Конечно, некий испытательный срок я Вам все же назначу, но учитывая отзывы о Вашей работе, я полагаю, что наше сотрудничество пройдет благотворно для обеих сторон, – она подняла глаза на мистера Смита и от его пристального взгляда ей стало немного жарковато, но виду не подала.  
\- Я в этом уверен, мадам Вогье.  
\- Через час состоится собрание…  
Ее реплика была прервана, дверь в кабинет распахнулась, впуская нового посетителя.  
\- Джаред, у меня встреча.  
\- Это не займет много времени, – Джаред протянул ей бумаги, - нужна твоя подпись, это срочно, Эммануэль.  
Она кивнула.  
\- Подождите пару минут, - обратилась она к мистеру Смиту. Тот лишь улыбнулся.  
Пока Эммануэль читала документы и ставила подписи, Джаред изучал мужчину, сидевшего в расслабленной позе в кресле для посетителей. Слишком холеный и как раз во вкусе Эммануэль, отметил Джаред. Его светлый костюм был почти в тон строгому платью Эммануэль. Она даже Джареда пыталась одевать по своему вкусу, но он, в пику ей, носил исключительно черные костюмы, что злило его супругу. Джаред понимал, что это мелкое и не делающее ему чести упрямство, но должен же он хоть в чем-то отстоять независимость. Мужчина тем временем смахнул несуществующие соринки с лацкана пиджака и поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Джаредом. Слишком хорош, подумалось Джареду, быть ему вскоре в постели его супруги. Он криво улыбнулся мужчине и отвел взгляд.  
Тем временем Эммануэль закончила с бумагами и протянула их Джареду, тот их молча забрал и вышел, больше не глядя на посетителя. На самом деле, Джаред не удивился бы, застань он жену в компрометирующей ситуации, хотя она с ее принципиальностью в корпоративной этике и не позволила бы себе подобного на работе, а вот вне стен офиса…  
Эммануэль проводила недовольным взглядом Джареда и повернулась к мистеру Смиту, старательно улыбаясь.  
\- Итак, через час состоится собрание, - продолжила она реплику, будто ее и не прерывали, - и я Вас представлю сотрудникам. Вы пока можете осмотреть свой новый кабинет, Женевьев Вам его покажет. Имеются ли у Вас вопросы, мистер Смит?  
\- Только один, мадам Вогье, вернее, просьба, - он отметил как она немного напряглась, - прошу, называйте меня Дженсен, все же нам предстоит тесно сотрудничать.  
Эммануэль могла бы это воспринять как намек, но улыбка мужчина была столь вежливой и невинной, что она расслабилась.  
\- Конечно, Дженсен. Увидимся через час.

Вернувшись к себе в кабинет, Джаред и не стал закрывать дверь - ему было интересно, когда выйдет этот холеный мужчина. Он не ревновал жену, просто ему хотелось еще раз взглянуть на него. Джаред даже отклонился в кресле, когда увидел проходящего мимо посетителя, и тот, будто почувствовав взгляд, повернул голову, посмотрел прямо в глаза Джареду, от чего тот едва не упал. Тут же отругав себя за любопытство, он резко отвернулся к монитору выключенного компьютера. От взгляда незнакомца как-то нехорошо екнуло внутри. Выбросив это из головы, Джаред сосредоточился на бумагах, которые срочно нужно было отослать в юридический отдел. И ему нет никакого дела до посторонних людей, пусть даже и таких красивых, со вздохом вынужден был признать Джаред.  
К одиннадцати часам главы отделов собрались на еженедельное собрание, и Джаред, как финансовый директор был обязан там присутствовать. Прихватив необходимые документы, он отправился в конференц-зал, где первым делом в глаза бросилось новое лицо – тот самый холеный посетитель из кабинета его жены. Джаред удивленно приподнял брови, получив в ответ улыбку, и занял свое место. Значит это новый сотрудник, а его, Джареда, Эммануэль, конечно же, не потрудилась поставить в известность. Когда уже все собрались, вошла глава "Vaugier Corp", разговоры тут же стихли и все внимание обратилось на нее.  
\- Дамы и господа, в нашей команде новый человек, – мужчина поднялся, - Дженсен Смит, - наш новый директор по связям с общественностью, а также он будет вести рекламную компанию линии "Летний бриз". Вы сможете с ним познакомиться поближе по окончании собрания. А сейчас приступим к текущему положению дел. Итак…  
Обычно подобные собрания были нужны для подробного отчета перед Эммануэль, обсуждения каких-либо проблем, решения текущих вопросов. От Джареда требовалось предоставить бумаги о проделанной работе за прошедшую неделю, а в обсуждении, как правило, он не участвовал, хотя его присутствия никто не отменял. Поэтому он с любопытством рассматривал новоиспеченного сотрудника, тот внимательно вслушивался в предоставляемые отчеты отделов, и Джареду ничего не мешало его разглядывать. С таким мужчиной, при других обстоятельствах, Джаред был бы не прочь познакомиться поближе, это, конечно, невозможно, но мечтать-то не вредно. Дженсен Смит выглядел серьезным, но его чувственные губы портили впечатление, вернее, они были слишком хороши, и Джареду подумалось, что иметь такой развратный рот просто преступление. Дженсен вдруг резко вскинул голову и посмотрел на Джареда, и Падалеки тут же приказал себе собраться с мыслями, а не расплываться лужицей от мечты трахнуться с этим парнем. Обычно Джаред внимательно слушал доклады, он привык быть в курсе происходящего - все же он вел финансовые дела "Vaugier Corp", хотя больше номинально, – свободы действий у него было не больше чем у секретаря, - но тем не менее. И Джаред подумал, что появление нового сотрудника не к добру. И оказался прав.  
Спустя пару недель Дженсена обожали едва ли не все. Мужская половина компании с радостью приняла за своего, обсуждая самые разнообразные темы: от котировок акций на бирже до длины ног Мэгги из отдела маркетинга, женская же половина втайне вздыхала, поддавшись обаянию нового сотрудника. Джареда все больше напрягало присутствие этого человека. Он натыкался на Дженсена везде: на ресепшен - беззастенчиво флиртующим с Женевьев, на выходе из мужского туалета - обсуждающим последний футбольный матч с кем-нибудь из менеджеров, в буфете - пьющим кофе и смеющимся над дурацкими шутками Кайла из финансового отдела. Дженсен был везде, и это сильно раздражало Джареда. Хотелось взять за шкирку этого мистера Смита и выкинуть на улицу, или сделать еще что-нибудь не приличествующее финансовому директору "Vaugier Corp".

Находить с людьми общий язык, завоевывать их доверие, становиться своим парнем –для Дженсена было делом привычным, и это он умел делать лучше всего. Комплимент там, реплика о баскетболе тут, сомнительная шутка здесь – и люди расслабляются. Они никогда не заподозрят в чем-либо такого парня, с душой нараспашку. Дженсен со всеми мог сойтись, найти общие темы для разговора. И не важно, будет это пятидесятилетняя старая дева, увлекающаяся вязанием кружевных салфеток розового цвета и демонстрирующая всем фотографии своего дома, в котором каждая стена увешана этим безобразием в безвкусных рамочках. Или заместитель директора отдела маркетинга - тридцатилетний мужчина, коллекционирующий фарфоровых собачек. Или, быть может, менеджер из отдела статистики, который не расстается со своим мобильным телефоном, по которому якобы часто разговаривает, а на самом деле при любой возможности фотографирует декольте многочисленных женщин компании. Можно очень много странного найти в людях, если за ними внимательно понаблюдать. Курьер из отдела доставки, стоит кому, отвернуться - сразу ворует ручки и карандаши, и строит глазки Женевьев, когда забирает у нее пакеты для доставки. Сама же секретарь флиртует со всеми, если поблизости нет ее босса. Мадам Вогье… Пожалуй, самая интересная личность во всем этом заведении. Изначально Дженсен боялся расплыться в неприличной улыбке при обращении к ней. "Мадам" у него прочно ассоциировалось с хозяйкой борделя, хотя, если приглядеться повнимательнее, то наверняка окажется, что здесь все, так или иначе, но прошли через постели друг друга. То ли по пьянке, то ли от безумной любви, закончившейся слезами и битьем посуды, а то и вовсе от скуки и необходимости тесного общения. Так всегда бывает, уж Дженсен это знал, он таких компаний повидал немало. Мадам Вогье всегда держала на расстоянии всех без исключения, в том числе и своего мужа. И с ней не пройдет непринужденный флирт, как с той же Женевьв, - Дженсен был уверен. К Эммануэль Вогье нужен особый подход, а пока он завоевывал расположение остальных сотрудников и усердно работал, вызывая одобрение со стороны главы корпорации.  
Да, Дженсен мог со всеми найти общий язык, и лишь один человек при любой попытке сблизиться ощетинивался, словно еж при угрозе нападения. Джаред совершенно не желал идти на контакт и лишь мрачнел день ото дня, под стать своим костюмам, цвет которых никогда не менялся. Если Дженсен пытался шутить или рассказывал анекдоты - все смеялись, а Джаред кривился, будто проглотил лимон. Когда Дженсен пытался найти хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения - Джаред закрывался. И лишь если разговор касался непосредственно его отдела - тогда можно было с ним нормально разговаривать. Общаться с Джаредом было словно ходить по минному полю. Дженсен не знал как тот отреагирует на любое отступление от темы. Поэтому у них сложился сугубо деловой стиль общения, и Дженсен прекратил попытки найти подход к суровому финансовому директору. Все силы он направил на поддержание личины рубахи-парня - это наиболее безопасная манера поведения для его цели.

Каждую пятницу Джаред ждал если и не с содроганием, то уж точно без энтузиазма. Казалось, он должен радоваться - на этот день выпадало исполнение супружеского долга. Каждый мужчина счел бы за счастье заполучить в свою постель такую женщину как Эммануэль, но только не он. Каждую пятницу она приходила в его спальню, одетая в роскошное белье, но это не производило должного впечатления. Организм мужчины устроен таким образом, что возбудить его можно, даже если объект не вызывает сексуального желания. Джаред просто закрывал глаза, и представлял, что ласкающий его довольно умелый рот не жены, помимо воли вызывая прилив возбуждения. Потом, почти доводя его до кульминации, она отстранялась и садилась на его твердый член. Внутри горячо и тесно, и разрядка наступает всегда быстро. А после Джаред чувствует опустошение и хочется в душ, но он терпеливо ждет, когда Эммануэль уйдет.  
\- Джаред, тебе так неприятно? - сегодня ей захотелось поговорить.  
\- Ты сама настояла на этом пункте в контракте, хотя знаешь, что не привлекаешь меня в этом плане и никогда не привлекала, - Джаред даже не смотрел на жену.  
\- Посмотри на меня!  
Джаред повернул голову и усмехнулся.  
\- Ты получила, что хотела. Может теперь оставишь меня в покое?  
\- Не смей со мной обращаться как со шлюхой! - Эммануэль вскочила с кровати.  
\- Ты сама себя так назвала, - ее лицо при этих словах исказилось гневной гримасой.  
\- Джаред, не вынуждай меня принимать меры, - как можно спокойнее сказала она, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
\- Что? - Джаред не верил своим ушам. - Да как ты смеешь?  
Он резко поднялся, не замечая своей наготы, подскочил к Эммануэль, и сейчас его раздирало непреодолимое желание со всей силы залепить ей пощечину. Видимо, она это увидела в его глазах и отступила на пару шагов, нервно кутаясь в прозрачный пеньюар.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Ты получила меня всего с потрохами! Что еще ты от меня хочешь? - Джаред снова наступал, оттесняя жену к двери. - Любви? Ее не было, и быть не могло. И ты, - он ткнул пальцем ей в грудь, - об этом прекрасно знала.  
Схватил ее за руку и вытолкнул в коридор, с силой захлопывая дверь перед ее носом. После чего выдохнул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. И как у него получилось вляпаться во все это дерьмо? Он с силой саданул кулаком. Легче не стало, и он еще пару раз вмазал по стене.  
\- Черт! - выругался Джаред, разминая ушибленные костяшки. Всего полгода назад его жизнь была безоблачна, а потом все пошло кувырком…

Шесть месяцев назад.

Джаред гнал на Харлее по шоссе, радуясь холодному ветру в лицо, который был так кстати после душного клуба. Сзади прижимался подцепленный в том же клубе парень, его имени Джаред не запомнил, зато отчетливо ощущал его стояк и горячие ладони, беззастенчиво забравшиеся под куртку и рубашку, скользящие по животу, заставляющие мышцы напрягаться. Джаред в предвкушении закусил губу, он уже представлял как разложит этого смуглокожего на своей огромной кровати, но, судя по его настойчивости и своему стояку, вознамерившемся прорвать джинсы, до его квартиры они не доберутся. Джаред сбавил газ и свернул к набережной - в это время там никого нет. Едва он заглушил мотор, как парень тут же сообразив что к чему, потянул на себя Джареда, заставляя того чуть откинуться назад. Падалеки позволил ему расстегнуть свою ширинку и застонал, когда налившийся член оказался в горячей ладони. Губы парня целовали его шею, чуть прикусывая. Умелыми движениями, парень едва не довел его до оргазма, но Джареду нужно больше. Он отстранил руку и, наконец, они слезли с мотоцикла. Джаред притянул парня к себе, впиваясь в его пухлый рот, - что всегда было его слабостью, - одновременно добираясь до ширинки сегодняшнего любовника. Тот быстро спустил брюки с бельем и развернулся к Джареду, опираясь о мотоцикл. Терпением Падалеки никогда не отличался, вытащив из кармана презерватив, он быстро его раскатал по своему подрагивающему члену и дал им обоим то, ради чего они и покинули клуб столь быстро.  
\- Ты супер, Джаред, - парень застегнул ширинку и немного нервно облизал губы, - подбросишь меня?  
\- Садись, - Джаред уже заводил мотор.  
Высадив парня у его дома и пообещав ему позвонить, Джаред сунул записку в карман, которая тут же выпала, и газанул. Парень смотрел ему вслед явно сожалея, что больше его не увидит. Не часто ему попадались такие любовники.  
Джаред вернулся к себе в отличном настроении, вечер прошел весьма продуктивно. Паренек был неплох, и Падалеки даже подумал ему как-нибудь перезвонить. На следующий день Джаред даже не вспомнит об этом, а о записке с номером телефона, которая осталась у дома случайного любовника, тем более. Приняв душ, он лег спать со счастливой улыбкой на губах.  
Его жизнь была прекрасна. Он жил свободно, даже его родители смирились с нестандартной ориентацией сына, попросив лишь не афишировать ее особо. А ему это и не нужно, серьезные отношения Джареда не интересовали, и внимание прессы ему ни к чему. Главное он свободен как ветер и может делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. И отец в итоге оставил попытки привлечь среднего сына к бизнесу. После чего Джаред вздохнул с облегчением - он никогда не хотел идти по стопам отца, к тому же у него есть старший брат, который и унаследует бизнес.

Компанию "Sherry" Джеральд Падалеки организовал более тридцати лет назад, назвав ее в честь супруги, как и основную линию косметики, на которой специализировалась фирма. Хотя Джаред и закончил Гарвард, сделал он это ради родителей, и не собирался реализовать себя в этой области. Ему хотелось свободы, и родители дали ее ему, за что он был благодарен. Денег у них он тоже не брал, хотя Джеральд исправно ежегодно отчислял определенную сумму на счета троих детей. Джаред участвовал в гонках, собирал мотоциклы - этим и жил, ему хватало.  
Все было радужно, пока в одну из ночей не позвонила мать и, постоянно срываясь в рыдания, сообщила, что Джеральд в больнице. И это было не единственной плохой новостью. Джаред полностью отстранился от дел семейного бизнеса, поэтому оказался не в курсе происходящего – поначалу его не хотели волновать. "Sherry" оказалась на грани банкротства, что и спровоцировало приступ отца, ведь он всю жизнь положил на свое детище. Ко всему прочему, его сестра Меган по-крупному проигралась в казино, Джаред даже не подозревал об этом ее увлечении. В итоге они оказались в весьма затруднительном финансовом положении, и даже продажа всей недвижимости, которой владела семья Падалеки, не смогут покрыть кредиты компании, а основные сбережения пошли на погашение долга Меган. Спасти их семью от полного разорения могло только чудо, и оно не замедлило явиться. В лице Эммануэль Вогье.  
Джаред помнил Эммануэль, впервые они встретились на одном из светских раутов, куда его упросил пойти отец. А так как там должна была присутствовать вся семья, отвертеться он не мог. Эта статная, элегантная женщина производила впечатление бескомпромиссной хищницы, красивой, безусловно, но Джаред предпочел бы держаться подальше от такой, хоть в личном плане, хоть в деловом. В этом их с отцом мнения совпали. Она несколько раз предлагала отцу слияние с ее корпорацией, но он был тверд в своем отказе. А еще она сразу положила глаз на Джареда, и не раз предпринимала попытки сблизиться с ним. Когда Эммануэль увидела, что флирт и намеки недейственны, она прямо предложила ему себя в качестве супруги, а в качестве бонуса к этому счастью, уговорить отца влиться в "Vaugier Corp". Джаред и до этого едва сдерживался, чтобы не нагрубить Эммануэль, а после этого ему стоило огромных усилий в весьма вежливой форме отказать. Эммануэль Вогье стойко восприняла отказ, ни единый мускул на лице не дрогнул, но она не привыкла слышать "Нет" и пообещала Джареду на прощанье, что вскоре он изменит свое мнение. Тогда Джаред пропустил ее реплику мимо ушей.  
И вот, когда и так все казалось хуже некуда, она вновь появилась в жизни Джареда и в ультимативной форме повторила свое предложение. Первым порывом Джареда было послать Эммануэль куда подальше, но его семья не заслуживала оказаться в нищете, и выбора, как такового, не было. Соглашаясь на ее условия, Джаред думал, что чувствовать себя более униженным просто нельзя, когда его и так покупают, как шлюху на улице. Но Эммануэль хотела в полной мере насладиться полученной властью. Она заставила его подписать соглашение, в котором до мелочей оговаривалась их совместная жизнь, вплоть до количества сексуальных контактов. Ее не волновало, что он гей, Эммануэль невозмутимо сказала, что ее умения в этой области решат эту проблему. Единственное, что служило утешением, - компания отца была спасена, хоть и влилась в "Vaugier Corp", разорение семье больше не грозило.  
Свадьба была пафосной и лицемерной. Джаред не понимал, как сотни приглашенных на событие гостей не понимают, что это чистой воды фарс. Эммануэль была счастлива как никогда, она наконец заполучила не только мужчину, которым всерьез увлеклась, но и прибавила к своей корпорации неплохой кусок в виде "Sherry". А Джаред оказался связан по рукам: обещаниями, договором, брачными обязательствами и изящным платиновым кольцом.

*** 

Джаред задрожал под холодными, почти ледяными струями воды, пока он предавался воспоминаниям, не заметил, как замерз. Включил холодную воду, чтобы смыть ярость и обиду, а в итоге мог подхватить лихорадку. Наскоро вытершись, он быстро залез в постель, кутаясь в одеяло, - по крайней мере, попытка согреться отвлекла его от невеселых размышлений. Зато, едва он согрелся, вспомнились зеленые глаза директора по связям с общественностью. "Что в нем такого особенного?" - задал себе вопрос Джаред и не смог найти ответ. В "Vaugier Corp" работает множество и более красивых мужчин, но Дженсен его чем-то зацепил и никак не хотел отпускать. По унизительному соглашению с Эммануэль, Джаред не мог себе позволить связь с мужчиной, и он, в общем, неплохо держался, - вполне хватало собственной руки и воображения, не до того было Джареду. Но тут появляется Дженсен Смит и вся выдержка Джареда начинает давать сбой. Он просто не представлял во что может вылиться его нереализованное желание к этому мужчине. И это было плохо, очень плохо. А Дженсен еще будто нарочно искал пути сближения с Джаредом, шутил, улыбался, иногда в разговоре близко склонялся, отчего у Джареда дрожь пробегала по всему телу, касался кончиками пальцев, когда забирал бумаги. И Джареду иногда хотелось смазать эту улыбку крепким ударом, но он сдерживался и всем видом показывал, что идти на контакт не желает. Хотя один вид контакта он был бы не прочь опробовать, и именно поэтому Дженсену Смиту лучше держаться подальше от Джареда Падалеки.

 

Глава 2.

 

Эммануэль Вогье внимательно изучала документацию по текущему проекту. Новая линия лечебной косметики пока еще была тайной и для сотрудников, которые лишь знали о планах на выпуск. Но Эммануэль едва не подпрыгивала в своем роскошном директорском кресле от радости. Это станет прорывом в области косметологии, она уже представляла стоимость этих кремов на мировом рынке. Сколько женщин и мужчин готовы будут отвалить кучу денег лишь бы их заполучить. Иногда, в такие вот моменты, она почти верила в Бога, в то, что он ее непременно любит.  
Эммануэль случайно наткнулась на Кристиана Кейна, помешанного на своем проекте. Немного сумасшедший, как и все ученые, по мнению Эммануэль, он был действительно гением в своей области, и странно, что его еще никто не заметил. Она тут же заключила с ним контракт, и теперь он принадлежал ей со всеми своими гениальными мозгами. Суть его открытия была в формуле, названия которой Эммануэль ни за что не смогла бы произнести по памяти. Кейн разработал состав, который позволит женщинам всего мира, да и мужчинам, не прибегать к пластической хирургии весьма долго. Пробные тесты доказали, что Кейн был прав и подтверждали самые смелые предположения. Через два месяца выйдет первая партия линии для продажи. Конечно, эти экземпляры разойдутся в избранном кругу, и Эммануэль уже наметила предварительный список. А потом… Но тут она пыталась сдерживаться, нельзя так далеко забегать вперед, хотя уже сейчас можно с уверенностью сказать - это будет триумф.  
Эммануэль раскрыла папку и с нежностью провела кончиками пальцев по эскизу флакона. Она очень долго перебирала, и измучила художников своими требованиями, но все было не зря. Это будет идеально, как Эммануэль и мечтала. Она захлопнула папку и спрятала в сейф.  
\- Женевьев, - Эммануэль нажала на кнопку селектора, - вызови ко мне мистера Смита, и принеси два кофе.  
Ответа она не дождалась, ее приказы и так выполнялись беспрекословно и четко, для этого она долго дрессировала своего секретаря. Иногда она жалела, что не взяла на это место того привлекательного паренька, что приходил на собеседование, Эммануэль едва ли не со стоном отказала ему от места. Но для ее мужа должно быть поменьше соблазнов, меньше всего она хотела, чтобы Джаред в свое удовольствие трахался с ее секретарем. Она тщательно отслеживала все общение супруга, негласно, конечно. И знала, что в ее корпорации Джаред ни в каких связях не замечен, слывет верным своей красавице-жене. 

Дженсен расслабленно развалился в комфортном эргономичном кресле. Хорошо, когда помимо финансовой награды за проделанную работу, прилагаются вот такие маленькие радости, как просторный кабинет, удобная мебель и даже чашка кофе, принесенная секретарем с милой улыбкой. Его размышления прервал голос Женевьев из селектора, передавшей приглашение в кабинет мадам Вогье.  
Дженсен на минуту задержался у большого зеркала, поправил безупречно сидящий пиджак кофейного цвета. Вообще-то он не любил костюмы, но порой работа обязывала. Мадам не одобрила бы футболку и узкие, протертые на коленях, джинсы. Так что приходилось соответствовать стилю и статусу организации.  
Кабинет у мадам Вогье был огромным, светлым, в минималистском стиле, огромное окно во всю стену открывало вид на город, и складывалось впечатление, что весь мир у твоих ног. А ведь так и считала мадам, усмехнулся Дженсен этой мысли.  
\- Мадам Вогье, - он обратил на себя внимание сосредоточенно взирающей на город Эммануэль Вогье. Мимо скользнула Женевьев с подносом, на котором стояли две изящные кофейные чашки, кофейник, молочник и сахарница. Она все поставила на небольшой столик в стороне, с двумя креслами и диваном.  
\- Да, - немного рассеянно ответила глава "Vaugier Corp", но быстро взяла себя в руки, переходя на нейтральный деловой тон, - присаживайтесь, - она жестом показала на диван. - Итак, Дженсен, Ваша работа впечатляет. После недавнего инцидента, пресса несколько рьяно взялась за нас, и с Вашей помощью ситуация понемногу исправляется. Я поражена, как Вам удалось проделать такую работу в столь сжатые сроки.  
Дженсен отпил кофе и улыбнулся, ее монолог явно не требовал реплик с его стороны. Он произвел впечатление на большого босса, что и требовалось сделать. И он ждал продолжения, поскольку несколько неформальная обстановка предполагала, что последует кое-что интересное.  
\- Как Вы наверное слышали, - продолжила Эммануэль Вогье, - мы планируем выпуск новой линии косметики, - и дождавшись кивка, продолжила. - Поэтому нам нужна развернутая рекламная кампания. На подготовку предварительного макета у Вас есть два месяца.  
\- Мне нужны подробности, - начал Дженсен, когда Вогье закончила говорить и выжидающе на него посмотрела, - то есть как можно больше информации. Это нужно для удачной кампании, Вы же понимаете.  
\- Все необходимое Вам предоставит Женевьев, Вам будет предоставлен допуск к некоторым файлам. В случае необходимости обращайтесь ко мне, и я отвечу на все вопросы, если только это не противоречит протоколу о неразглашении.  
\- Конечно, мадам Вогье. 

 

***

Корпоративная вечеринка по случаю очередной годовщины основания "Vaugier Corp" была для Дженсена хорошим поводом начать действовать активнее. Он пытался найти общий язык с Кристианом Кейном, и хотя тот с энтузиазмом обсуждал новейшие статьи в области химии и биологии, - а для этого Дженсену пришлось основательно изучить эти скучнейшие доклады, - но ни в какую не желал касаться темы новых разработок. Ученого не интересовало ничего, кроме его работы, поэтому вариант с Кейном отпадал. Оставалась Эммануэль Вогье.  
Для крупных мероприятий на одном из этажей здания имелся большой зал, который сейчас сверкал множеством хрусталя на люстрах и натертыми полами; легкая музыка приглашенного оркестра создавала приятную атмосферу. Зал был наполнен множеством разодетых людей, прохаживающихся по залу с бокалами в руках. Внезапно музыка стихла, общий свет в зале приглушили, оставив освещенным лишь небольшой помост, куда и обратились все взгляды присутствующих.  
\- Дамы и господа! - в ярком пятне прожектора появилась Эммануэль Вогье с микрофоном. - Я хочу поздравить вас всех…  
Дальше Дженсен не стал слушать, а незаметно выскользнул из зала и спустился на несколько этажей вниз. В коридорах был полумрак и никого не было видно. Но через пару минут, завернув за угол, Дженсен наткнулся на двоих охранников, четко следующих инструкции, несмотря на всеобщее празднество. Притворившись пьяным, он невнятно начал объяснять, что ему понадобилось на этом этаже в такое время. Через десять минут, охранники махнули рукой и отпустили его восвояси, пробормотав что-то о не в меру пьющем руководстве. В конце концов, он из управленческого состава, так что ничего страшного не будет, да еще и в таком состоянии. Дженсен усмехнулся и еще некоторое время криво петлял по коридору, но, скрывшись из виду, тут же выпрямился и направился к кабинету главы "Vaugier Corp". Замок двери поддался сразу, Дженсен подошел к скрытому декоративной панелью сейфу, который находился в стене. Справившись и с ним, Дженсен чертыхнулся - того что ему нужно там не было. Он закрыл сейф и, вернув все на свои места, покинул кабинет, и уже пересек приемную, как его окликнули:  
\- Дженсен?  
Он обернулся, к нему направлялся Джаред. Вот только этого не хватало, подумалось Дженсену. Но он развернулся и, радостно улыбаясь, достал из кармана мобильный телефон.  
\- Да вот, забыл в кабинете.  
\- Понятно, - по обыкновению хмуро Джаред смотрел на Дженсена, и тому было не по себе от этого пронизывающего взгляда. - Ты сейчас наверх?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда пойдем, я тоже.  
Несколько этажей в просторном лифте показались Джареду вечностью. Он избегал Дженсена, держал того на расстоянии, но судьба не была к нему благосклонна, раз за разом подкидывая испытания. А разве не было испытанием находиться в тесном пространстве с объектом тайных и мучительных желаний? Больше всего Джареду хотелось прижать Дженсена к стене и впиться жестким поцелуем в его развратный рот. Даже пальцы зачесались нажать кнопку "Стоп". Он представил сначала непонимающее, затем слегка испуганное выражение зеленых глаз, как Джаред бы вжался в это упругое тело, как… Мечтания прервались гудком, и створки лифта плавно разъехались. Джаред стремительно вышел, краем глаза заметив недоуменное выражение на лице Дженсена. "Да-да, именно такое…" - подумал Джаред, и поспешил поскорее очутиться как можно дальше от соблазна сделать какую-нибудь глупость.  
К моменту их прихода Эммануэль Вогье как раз закончила свою речь, и Дженсен присоединился к бурным овациям, все еще недоумевая, что за муха укусила финансового директора, когда тот вылетел из лифта, будто за ним гналась свора адских гончих. Но он тут же выбросил из головы мысли о странном поведении Джареда и стал искать взглядом Вогье. Ее алое платье мелькало в толпе то тут, то там, и пока не было никакой возможности с ней пообщаться. Несколько раз ранее Дженсен пытался подобраться поближе к Эммануэль Вогье, та с удовольствием флиртовала, благосклонно принимала комплименты, но продолжала держать на расстоянии. С такой женщиной нужно быть настороже, ее нельзя взять нахрапом, иначе она почувствует давление и дальше не сдвинешься ни на шаг. Все это Дженсен понимал и действовал осторожно.  
Наконец он заметил, что Вогье освободилась и вышла на террасу. Дженсен подхватил два бокала у проходящего официанта и направился за ней.  
Эммануэль стояла, облокотившись на балюстраду, и наслаждалась теплым легким ветерком, играющим выбившимися из ее прически прядями. Шум города сюда практически не доходил, а гомон людей и музыка были отрезаны высокими раздвижными стеклянными дверьми. Вечер оказался напряженным, многим нужно было уделить внимание, поговорить, успокоить относительно стабильности "Vaugier Corp". Эммануэль допила последний глоток шампанского и поставила бокал на балюстраду. Тишину разорвал всплеск музыки и тут же стих, она не оглянулась, надеясь, что это Джаред.  
\- Тяжелый вечер? - рядом вполоборота прислонился Дженсен и протянул ей бокал. - Ваш уже опустел.  
\- Спасибо, - немного разочарованно проговорила Эммануэль, игнорируя вопрос.  
\- Позвольте, - Дженсен поставил свой бокал и развернул ее к себе спиной. Не успела Эммануэль возмутиться, как Дженсен начал массировать плечи и шею. - Думаю, это Вам не помешает перед новым броском в стихию бизнеса.  
Эммануэль тихо рассмеялась, расслабляясь под умелыми пальцами. Ей нравился этот мужчина, она представляла как эти ладони гладят ее обнаженное тело, сжимают грудь, как губы целуют влажную кожу. И подумала "А какого черта, в конце концов?!", тем более, что Дженсен очень корректно с ней заигрывал, а она все же женщина из плоти и крови, а не мраморная статуя, что бы ни думал по этому поводу ее супруг. У нее давно не было любовника, а то что случается с Джаредом - лишь пародия на секс. Но что ей оставалось, она действительно хотела своего мужа, а он предпочитал мужчин. Хорошо, что Дженсен не из этой лиги, она это проверила первым делом. Джареду здесь ничего не светит, а она может позволить себе немного расслабиться и почувствовать себя женщиной. Дженсен будто прочел ее мысли, движения стали все менее напоминать массаж, еще не ласка, но уже намек на нечто большее. Эммануэль развернулась в его почти объятиях и прикрыла глаза, показывая тем самым согласие на поцелуй. Дженсен улыбнулся, увидев это, и склонился к манящим губам, уже чувствуя ее дыхание… Но их прервали. На террасу кто-то вышел, Эммануэль дернулась в сторону, пролила шампанское на Дженсена из бокала в руке и зацепила пустой, стоящий на ограждении, и тот канул в ночи. Эммануэль пыталась проследить взглядом за ним, а потом посмотрела на того, кто прервал их с Дженсеном разговор.  
Джаред не верил своим глазам, он знал, то что запрещено ему, вполне допустимо для Эммануэль. Но чтобы вот так, едва ли не при всех, демонстративно обниматься со своим подчиненным! Все трое застыли.  
Джаред, выйдя из лифта, планомерно заливал разрывающий его клубок эмоций первосортным виски, не сводя при этом взгляда со статной фигуры Дженсена, который в свою очередь пытался незаметно отслеживать передвижения Эммануэль. Да никому и не было дела, но Падалеки не ослаблял внимания, наблюдая за Смитом. И вот Дженсен скользнул следом за Эммануэль на террасу. Джаред едва не побежал туда же, но его перехватил коммерческий директор, пытаясь что-то втолковать. Но Джаред не слушал - он все время бросал взгляды в сторону террасы и жалел, что там затемненные стекла и ему ничего не видно отсюда. Еле отвязавшись от собеседника, он как можно быстрее направился к выходу. И что же он там нашел?  
\- Драматическая пауза затягивается, ты так не считаешь, дорогая? - наконец нарушил молчание Джаред.  
\- Джаред, не делай из мухи слона, – Эммануэль, гордо вскинув голову, прошла мимо и вернулась в зал.  
Джаред проводил взглядом супругу и медленно повернулся к невозмутимому Дженсену, в ответ на взгляд тот лишь вопросительно вскинул бровь. Джаред может быть даже восхитился бы его наглостью. Может быть. Будь на месте Дженсена кто угодно другой, возможно он бы и оценил юмор ситуации - и Эммануэль и он, Джаред, положили глаз на одного мужчину. Но внутренне состояние Падалеки не располагало ни к восхищению, ни к юмору. Он сделал два шага навстречу Дженсену, еще один. У Дженсена даже мелькнула мысль, что этот высокий и разозленный (стоит признать, что повод был) мужчина сбросит его вслед злополучному бокалу, который так легко скрылся в темноте ночи. Дженсен насторожился и напрягся, приготовившись к драке.  
\- Эм… Джаред, это не то, что ты подумал, - тихо проговорил Дженсен и почувствовал себя героем анекдота после этой фразы.  
\- Это не твоя реплика, – ответил Джаред.  
Если бы Джаред был чуть менее зол, чуть менее пьян, чуть менее возбужден, и вообще чуть менее, он никогда бы не сделал того, что собирался воплотить сейчас. Он вплотную подошел к Дженсену, так близко, что почувствовал, как напряжено все его тело, как жар его такой гладкой и наверняка приятной на ощупь кожи, достигает Джареда и одежда тому не помеха. Дженсен уже был готов к удару, но его не последовало. Вместо этого Джаред поднял руку и медленно провел кончиками пальцев по лицу, очерчивая контур скулы, подбородка, словно слепой, который мог только осязать. Дженсен сглотнул и замер. Падалеки провел уже всей ладонью по щеке, скользнул по шее на затылок и властным движением притянул его к себе. На какой-то миг их взгляды встретились, Джаред помедлил пару мгновений, будто давая Дженсену возможность отстраниться, но тот не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Джаред не знал смог бы он остановиться, если бы Дженсен воспротивился, но проверить это возможности не было. И Джаред наконец прильнул к занимавшим его воображение губам, сначала легко, а потом резко углубляя поцелуй, Дженсен не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал. Джаред прижался так плотно, что чувствовал учащенное сердцебиение Дженсена, он застонал в рот Джареду, и это резко отрезвило Падалеки. Он внезапно понял, что творит. В любой момент сюда могут войти, а еще им вместе работать и так себя вести вообще не комильфо. Джаред резко отстранился и немного испуганно посмотрел на находящегося все еще в недоумении Дженсена, тот облизал губы и Падалеки издал звук очень похожий на рык и, развернувшись, быстро ретировался.  
\- Однако… - прошептал Дженсен, поправляя стояк в брюках. А он-то думал с чего это Джаред такой хмурый. Так в этом все дело? И в этот момент Дженсен решил пересмотреть свой план.  
Поцелуй Джареда стал для него неожиданностью, но не шокировал самим фактом. Опыт у Дженсена в этой области был. Чуть более пяти лет назад, Дженсен тогда был на отдыхе в Испании, познакомился с весьма симпатичным парнем, и тот без лишних проволочек в первый же вечер знакомства напоил его и затащил в постель. Проснувшись наутро, Дженсен не стал паниковать, что трахнул парня, а, как говорится, расслабился и начал получать удовольствие от нового опыта. Паренек оказался неистощим в фантазиях и неутомим в их воплощении, так что в течение двух месяцев Дженсен познавал все прелести гейского секса и не был разочарован. С тех пор он не встречал парня, который смог бы его снова свернуть с гетеросексуальной дорожки, да Дженсен об этом и не задумывался. Ровно до этого момента. Теперь все стало интереснее и даже пикантнее. 

Дженсен знал, что если человек чего-нибудь хочет долгое время, а получить этого он не может, в силу каких-либо обстоятельств, то такого человека очень легко подвести к нужному решению, удовлетворяющему обе стороны. А Джаред Падалеки очень наглядно объяснил суть своих желаний. Дженсен теперь взглянул на финансового директора с другой стороны. После того поцелуя на террасе, Джаред сделал вид, что ничего такого не было, и стал еще мрачнее, хотя, казалось, куда уж больше. Наблюдая за четой Падалеки и Вогье, Дженсен видел их отношения идеальными. В том-то и дело, так не может быть. Будто каждое слово, каждый жест продуманы до мелочей. С ними не все так радужно, полагал Дженсен, как они хотят показать. Отношения с Эммануэль оставались на прежнем уровне – она шутила и флиртовала с Дженсеном, но держала на расстоянии, а ее супруг, едва завидев их вместе, казалось, готов был пойти на смертоубийство. И Дженсен не поручился бы, на кого направлены кровожадные мысли Падалеки.

***

Джеффри Дин Морган работал в "Vaugier Corp" уже почти девять лет, и семь из них он входил в совет директоров и владел двенадцатью процентами акций. У него был наибольший пакет из всех акционеров, за исключением Эммануэль Вогье, она владела контрольным пакетом, доставшемся ей от отца, которого Джеффри хорошо помнил. Положа руку на сердце, он не считал его дочь достойной преемницей. Конечно, она была умной, старательной, амбициозной. Он мог перечислить множество качеств, которые ценил как в партнерах по бизнесу, так и вообще в людях. Но было кое-что, сводившее все ее достоинства на нет. В первую очередь, самоуверенность - подобная черта характера должна присутствовать, но в меньшей степени. Эммануэль не прислушивалась ни к чьим советам, в том числе и Джеффри. Нет, он не мнил себя истиной в последней инстанции, но, как ни крути, опыта у него будет поболе, чем у этой девчонки. Еще молодой главе корпорации была присуща чисто женская порывистость и необдуманность в действиях. В этом Джеффри не видел ничего плохого, если бы она не была на столь важном посту. Он надеялся, что ее муж хоть как-то исправит ситуацию, но мальчишка оказался слабаком, и вызывал некоторое презрение, смешанное с сочувствием. Он знал Джеральда Падалеки, и даже восхищался им. Мало кто в большом бизнесе мог похвастаться такой честностью и открытостью, но как показывал опыт, подобных людей съедают менее щепетильные в методах ведения бизнеса. Поэтому Джаред вызывал у него смешанные чувства, и он хотел бы дать ему шанс доказать, что тот не просто мистер Вогье, как называли Джареда некоторые за спиной, а нечто большее. Но пока ничего не происходило, и Джеффри не очень нравилась новая политика, на которую сделала ставку глава. Один тот скандал чего только стоит, хотя нужно отдать должное девочке, она приложила массу усилий, чтобы загладить этот промах. И судя по последним выпускам газет, имя "Vaugier Corp" больше не трепали наряду с новыми силиконовыми грудями очередной поп-дивы или очередным золотым мальчиком, чрезмерно увлекшимся наркотическими средствами.  
Вернувшись из отпуска, Джеффри застал в компании некоторые перемены, и он очень надеялся, что они к лучшему. Первым делом он заглянул к Эммануэль, та изображала искреннюю радость, впрочем, как обычно. Джеффри не держал на нее зла, он понимал. Но с другой стороны, Эммануэль едва ли не росла на его глазах, и Джеффри довольно сложно было воспринимать ее как равного и, тем более, как старшего партнера. К тому же, она пока не убедила его, что достойна занимать свой пост. Но он был готов дать ей шанс, а Эммануэль понимала, что ссориться с ним ей вовсе не с руки. Такова участь главы корпорации - поневоле нужно прислушиваться к совету директоров, не все возможно решать единолично. Наконец, Джеффри беспокоили очень невнятные слухи о новой линии косметики, но Эммануэль весьма уклончиво отвечала на вопросы и пообещала все подробности поведать на следующем собрании акционеров через два месяца. Ну что ж, он подождет.  
В кабинет финансового директора Джеффри заглянул после полудня с целью обсудить некоторые вопросы за ланчем.  
\- Джеффри, - Джаред с такой радостью устремился ему навстречу, что Морган едва ли не опешил, - Когда ты вернулся?  
\- Вчера вечером, - он пожал протянутую руку и тут заметил, что в помещении они не одни.  
Джеффри конечно был в курсе пополнения штата в лице директора по связям с общественностью.  
\- Мистер Смит, полагаю?  
Легким движением из кресла поднялся мужчина и улыбнулся.  
\- Да, можно просто Дженсен.  
Рукопожатие у Смита было крепким и уверенным, что сразу же отметил Морган.  
\- В таком случае, Дженсен, не присоединитесь ли к нам с Джаредом за обедом?  
\- С удовольствием, - едва не просиял Дженсен, а Джаред поджал губы.  
"Интересно", - подумал Морган.  
Джеффри не признавал новомодные рестораны с экзотической кухней, во многом оставаясь консерватором, поэтому если он приглашал на обед, то только в "Элизиум" - традиционная кухня, классический дизайн, уютная обстановка и вышколенный персонал. Ресторан находился в нескольких кварталах от "Vaugier Corp", и трое мужчин воспользовались автомобилем. Черный лимузин компании был комфортным и позволял спокойно обсудить любые темы, не беспокоясь быть подслушанным водителем. Джеффри для начала хотел посмотреть, что из себя представляет новый сотрудник. Дженсен Смит производил впечатление веселого парня, но оценивающий цепкий взгляд выдавал весьма неглупого человека, о таких говорят "себе на уме". Конечно же, Джеффри изучил его досье, но никакие сухие факты не заменят впечатления от живого общения. Морган с удовольствием принял его маску весельчака за истину, не ему судить кому как себя вести, но все же стоит быть внимательнее к этому человеку. Джаред же в разговоре практически не участвовал, отделываясь короткими репликами, и Джеффри все время ощущал напряжение между Падалеки и Смитом.

Джаред так обрадовался появлению в его кабинете Джеффри Моргана, и даже не сразу понял, что тот пригласил на обед и Дженсена. После глупой ошибки, как называл Джаред тот поцелуй, Дженсен еще рьянее, нежели в самом начале взялся за него, будто упорный воин день за днем осаждающий крепость - если не штурмом, так длительной осадой, но крепость в итоге сдастся. Именно это и ощущал Джаред. Ему казалось, что он падает в пропасть и дна ей не видно, и больше всего пугало, что падение было сладким, мучительным и возбуждающим одновременно. Дженсен часто заходил в его кабинет, предлог, как правило, был пустяковым, и хотя он ни разу не упомянул тот инцидент, Джаред чувствовал, что ничего не забыто. Да еще этот озорной огонек, мелькавший в зеленых глазах, когда Дженсен склонялся, чтобы указать на что-то в документе, показывал его вполне очевидный интерес. Никаких шагов, чтобы ослабить напряжение Дженсен не предпринимал, а Джаред был не в силах пресечь это общение на грани флирта. Он слишком долго не позволял себе никаких послаблений. И вот сегодня разговор начал заходить вовсе не туда, когда так удачно появился Морган.  
"Элизиум" Джаред посещал редко, и в основном с Джеффри. Падалеки здесь нравилось, тихая ненавязчивая музыка, лившаяся, казалось, отовсюду, настраивала на неторопливое наслаждение отличными блюдами. Так было всегда. Но не сегодня. Сегодня рядом человек, от одного присутствия которого в пределах видимости Джареда бросало в дрожь и хотелось… Да много чего хотелось. Его мысли прервал подошедший официант и мужчины сделали заказ.  
Непринужденной и теплой беседы никак не получалось, и Джаред понимал, что по его вине. Джеффри переводил взгляд с Дженсена на него и иногда улыбался, скрывая это за бокалом вина. Джаред подавлял желание заерзать, будто сидел не на удобном стуле, а на горячих углях. И когда Дженсен, извинившись, вышел, Джаред с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Джаред, будь осторожен, - Джеффри внимательно наблюдал за двумя мужчинами и сделал свои выводы.  
\- Не понимаю о чем ты.  
Джаред понимал, конечно. Джеффри, один из немногих, был в курсе всей истории, а также знал о некоторых его предпочтениях. Он никогда об этом не говорил, да этого и не требовалось. Джеффри относился к Падалеки, можно сказать, по-доброму, и часто бросал фразы вроде "Жена этого не одобрит", но говорил как-то не зло, и будто подталкивал его к какому-то выводу или действию. Джаред и сейчас ждал нечто подобное, но тот лишь усмехнулся и ничего не сказал. Конечно, он заметил. Иногда Джареду казалось, что у него на лбу крупными буквами написано "Я хочу Дженсена!", и это сейчас доказал Джеффри.  
Едва Дженсен вернулся, как Морган вдруг вспомнил о важной встрече, он попрощался и, хлопнув Джареда по плечу, ехидно улыбнулся. Джаред смотрел вслед Джеффри и сдержал порыв броситься следом за ним.  
\- Джаред, ты меня боишься? - Джаред перевел взгляд на Дженсена, тот склонил голову набок и ждал ответа.  
\- Что? Нет. С чего мне тебя бояться?  
\- Не знаю, - протянул Дженсен, приступая к десерту.  
С того злополучного утра, когда Джаред увидел мужчину в светлом костюме в кабинете Эммануэль, он потерял покой. Вот Дженсен спокойно и с аппетитом поглощал нечто сладкое, облизывал губы от розового джема, а Джареду больше всего хотелось схватить его за шею и самому провести языком по этим губам, пробуя вкус наверняка вишневого десерта. Но на этом пытка не закончилась, нет. Дженсен подцепил вилкой коктейльную вишенку и, глядя прямо в глаза Джареду, отправил ее в рот, а спустя несколько секунд демонстративно показал черенок от ягоды, завязанный в узелок. Джаред аккуратно сложил белоснежную салфетку, очень медленно поднялся, задвинул стул и молча ушел. А вслед ему раздался тихий смех.

***  
Вот ведь как бывает, человек может постоянно находиться в ближайшем окружении, а внимание на него и не обратишь, но стоит случиться какой-нибудь ситуации, и вуаля - человек этот становится объектом пристального внимания. Дженсен всегда считал себя профессионалом в своей области, что подразумевало, в первую очередь, наблюдательность и способность к анализу поведенческих реакций самых разнообразных людей. И как он ошибся в отношении Джареда. Это было просчетом, едва ли простительным. Падалеки казался со стороны безобидным и мрачным, но стоило ему приподнять маску, которую носил ежедневно, как открылась весьма интригующая сторона. Как правило, любого человека Дженсен оценивал с позиции "полезен - бесполезен". В данном случае Джаред находился в графе "бесполезен", как и прочие сотрудники "Vaugier Corp", и все свои силы директор по связям с общественностью направлял на то, чтобы подобраться к главе корпорации. Но всегда гораздо проще достигнуть цели, если есть возможность пойти по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Обычно это так, но не в случае с Джаредом, что нисколько не умаляло энтузиазма Дженсена, а как раз наоборот.  
Теперь Дженсен уделял высокому статному мужчине гораздо больше внимания, а тот, ощущая его интерес, каждый раз поджимал губы, и будто даже выпрямлялся, мол, ему нет никакого дела до некоего мистера Смита. И чем дольше Дженсен наблюдал, тем больше понимал - найти подход к Джареду будет непросто. Эммануэль Вогье теперь его не интересовала, для цели Дженсена прекрасно подходил и ее супруг, тем более, что этот вариант стал намного привлекательнее.  
Дженсен и не предполагал, что Джаред окажется таким крепким орешком. Он едва ли не заваливал этого Падалеки на столе его собственного кабинета, а тот словно и не замечал. Дженсен понимал, что это не так, он видел, каким голодным взглядом тот его окидывает, как сжимает кулаки, будто в расслабленном состоянии ладони сами потянутся коснуться Дженсена. А вот что его сдерживает? Уж явно не кольцо на безымянном пальце. Но Дженсен не был бы собой, если бы не довел до конца начатое. Напряжение не может быть бесконечным, рано или поздно оно просто лопнет как мыльный пузырь, и тогда… Дженсен с нетерпением ждал этого момента, он несколько расслабился, увлекшись Джаредом, но говорил себе, что время еще есть, а упустить такую возможность он просто не имел права. Момент с вишенкой если и не стал последней каплей, то значительно склонил чашу весов в его сторону, теперь осталось только "дожать клиента".  
В офис Дженсен вернулся в самом благоприятном расположении духа, все шло как нельзя лучше. И хотя ему стоило бы задуматься над теми разнообразными эмоциями, которые вызывал в нем Джаред, но Дженсен полагал, что это лишь придает пикантности его заданию.  
Джаред уже был на месте и сквозь приоткрытую дверь Дженсен видел, как тот что-то сосредоточенно объясняет Женевьев и уже было собрался нарушить восстановившееся настроение Падалеки, как его окликнули.  
\- Дженсен, - сзади подошел Морган, - не могли бы мы поговорить? - и, дождавшись кивка, махнул в сторону своего кабинета. - Прошу.  
Кабинет Морган использовал редко и практически здесь не бывал, но во время своих визитов в головной офис "Vaugier Corp", он предпочитал иметь свою территорию.  
\- Виски? - обратился Джеффри к мужчине, когда тот расположился на диване, повинуясь жесту хозяина кабинета.  
\- Спасибо.  
Джеффри протянул бокал Дженсену и сел напротив - неформальность беседы это одно, но они не друзья, чтобы сидеть рядом.  
\- Итак, Дженсен, как Вам работается у нас?  
\- Все прекрасно, сэр.  
Дженсен знал, что Морган далеко не последний человек в "Vaugier Corp", но информации о нем очень мало. Это было странно, потому что любой публичный человек всегда находится в центре внимания общественности. Дженсен насторожился, когда Морган позвал его для приватной беседы. Человек, о котором практически ничего неизвестно, за исключением общих фактов, может быть непредсказуем и опасен. А уж глупым и беспечным Дженсен себя никогда не считал. Они обменялись еще парой ничего не значащих фраз.  
\- Я не мог не заметить, - после паузы продолжил Джеффри, - что у вас с финансовым директором несколько напряженные отношения.  
Этого Дженсен не ожидал.  
\- Что Вы, сэр…  
\- Джеффри, - поправил его Морган.  
\- Никакой напряженности, Джеффри.  
Невозмутимостью лицо Дженсена могло соперничать со сфинксом. Дженсен умел брать себя в руки, и выбить его из колеи, выдать волнение или нервозность мало что могло. Хотя Морган именно этого и хотел - проверить реакцию.  
\- Что ж, вероятно, мне просто показалось, - Джеффри улыбнулся и, сделав глоток виски, пододвинул к себе черную папку. - У меня есть несколько вопросов по поводу будущей рекламной кампании.  
Дженсен внутренне расслабился, больше "прощупывания" не будет, и он с энтузиазмом принялся объяснять подробности.  
Разговор прошел благоприятно, Морган задавал уточняющие вопросы и внимательно выслушивал доводы в пользу того или иного направления кампании. Джеффри, как и Эммануэль Вогье, любил быть в курсе всех подробностей и знать, что происходит в "Vaugier Corp", но он далеко не всегда предпринимал попытки исправить ошибки, даже если видел их еще на стадии проектирования.  
Когда Дженсен вышел от Моргана, то толком не смог понять, зачем тот звал его. Расспросить о взаимоотношениях с финансовы. Конечно же, Джеффри изучил его досье, но никакие сухие факты не заменят впечатления от живого общения. Морган с удовольствием принял его маску весельчака за истину, не ему судить кому как себя вести, но все же стоит быть внимательнее к этому человеку. Джаред же в разговоре практически не участвовал, отделываясь короткими репликами, и Джеффри все время ощущал напряжение между Падалеки и Смитом.м директором? Вряд ли. Выслушать объяснения по поводу продвижения подготовки рекламной кампании? Разобраться в этом он вполне мог и сам. Не нравилось это Дженсену. Узнав от Женевьев, что Джаред ушел полчаса назад, он заперся в своем кабинете и набрал номер мобильного Сары.  
\- Привет, мне нужна кое-какая информация. Да. Сброшу тебе позже. Хорошо, - и отключился.  
Дженсену нужна была информация о Моргане, и Сара нароет ее, он сбросил имя по SMS и тут же удалил сообщение из истории. Это его личный телефон, доступ к которому не имел больше никто, и Дженсен его регулярно проверял на предмет различных посторонних предметов. Пока Сара будет этим заниматься, Дженсен сосредоточится на другом.  
В одиннадцать вечера Дженсен, одетый в поношенные джинсы и легкую куртку, завернул за угол трехэтажного дома. В этом районе не было яркой иллюминации рекламных щитов, уличное освещение составляли тускло светящиеся окна окружающих зданий. Дженсен подошел к видавшей и лучшие годы жизни металлической двери, на ней еще прибавилось неприличных надписей с последнего момента его посещения, и нажал кнопку вызова.  
\- Что надо? - раздался из домофона грубый голос.  
\- Открывай давай.  
Раздался писк, и Дженсен вошел в темный подъезд, на втором этаже открылась дверь, давая хоть немного света на лестницу. Он поднялся наверх и прищурился от резкого перепада освещенности. Дверь в квартиру была распахнута, и внутри послышались неразборчивые ругательства.  
\- Клайв, ты опять перевернул чашку с кофе на любимую клавиатуру? - спросил Дженсен, проходя вглубь квартиры.  
\- Нет. Твою мать! - Клайв азартно дергал джойстик и с силой вжимал кнопки. - На, получи! Сейчас, Дженс, - он не отрывал взгляд от монитора, на котором происходила нешуточная битва каких-то неведомых Дженсену монстров.  
Это надолго, но время у Дженсена было, и он отправился на кухню исследовать холодильник на предмет пива. Отвинтив крышку, он с жадностью сделал несколько больших глотков и вернулся обратно. Огромный угловой диван был завален самыми разнообразными предметами - от дисков и папок разных цветов, до полуразобранного велосипеда. Зачем он Клайву не знает никто, и по всей вероятности, сам Клайв тоже. Дженсен снял с дивана коробку с использованными одноразовыми стаканчиками и занял ее место. Вся квартира Клайва представляла собой хаос, в центре которого стоял огромный стол, уставленный всевозможной техникой и разбросанными в известном лишь хозяину квартиры порядке деталями для компьютеров. Минут через двадцать Клайв наконец издал победный клич и обратил внимание на посетителя.  
\- Дженс, рад тебя видеть, дружище!  
\- Ты сделал, что я просил? - Дженс отставил в сторону пустую бутылку и подошел к столу.  
\- Обижаешь, - он потянулся через стол и сунул Дженсену в руки маленькую серую коробочку. - Как пользоваться знаешь?  
\- Да, разберусь. Мне нужно еще кое-что, - Дженсен протянул Клайву лист бумаги. - Нужно регулярно отслеживать эти два номера, на этот нужно обратить особое внимание.  
\- Ага, понял. Как данные забирать будешь, как всегда?  
\- Да, пока так. А можешь сейчас посмотреть где этот мобильный?  
\- Без проблем.  
Поболтав еще некоторое время с Клайвом и узнав нужную информацию, он отправился по написанным на клочке бумаги координатам.

 

***  
Джаред позорно сбежал. После такого показательного выступления Дженсена на обеде, нужно было время подумать и привести мысли в порядок. А лучше всего найти душевный покой в кругу семьи. Его родители жили в небольшом доме в спокойном районе, Джеральд никогда не хотел иметь пафосное жилье с кучей снующих всюду слуг. К тому же, к моменту как его компания уверенно набрала обороты в своей области, дети четы Падалеки уже выросли и покинули отчий дом, а ему с Шерон много места было не нужно.  
Джаред в последнее время редко бывал здесь, отец чувствовал себя лучше, поэтому волноваться за него уже не стоило. На самом деле Джареду было стыдно. Подробностей его ситуации в семье не знал никто, просто средний сын женился на состоятельной женщине и решение проблем "Sherry" взял на себя. Кое-что знал брат Джареда, но помалкивал, к тому же он остался там руководителем после самоустранения отца. Джеральду не очень нравилась идея слияния с "Vaugier Corp", но поскольку его сын женат на главе, то почему бы и нет. Родители даже радовались, что их сын наконец образумился и свернул с того неверного пути, по которому шел. Теперь это все в прошлом, их Джаред - степенный женатый мужчина, а там, глядишь, и дети появятся.  
Джаред сидел за столом, Шерон едва не праздничный ужин приготовила, и наслаждался присутствием семьи. Отец выглядел уставшим, но достаточно бодрым, мать суетилась, как обычно, Джефф сосредоточенно ел, Меган без умолку болтала о своем новом парне. Все как всегда, и это успокаивало, хоть что-то в этом мире остается стабильным, думал Джаред.  
В десять часов родители поднялись к себе, Джефф и Меган разъехались по домам, но Джареду не хотелось возвращаться. Он вышел во двор, отмечая чуть в стороне автомобиль, который стоял там весь вечер. Джаред знал, что Эммануэль приставила к нему соглядатаев. Даже злиться сегодня не было сил, он имел полное право находиться здесь, этого не могла отнять даже она.  
Джаред вдруг вскинулся, будто вспомнил нечто важное, и быстро направился в гараж. Его Харлей стоял на том же месте, где он оставил его чуть более полугода назад. Сдернув чехол, Джаред любовно провел рукой по рулю. Через десять минут Джаред выезжал со двора, с силой вдавливая рычаг газа. Как давно он не чувствовал этой свободы, пусть и такой обманчивой сейчас, но ему это нужно. От охраны, тут же последовавшей за ним, оторваться труда не составило, в прошлом Джаред очень хорошо умел уходить от полиции, так что не впервой. Он некоторое время просто ехал, куда глаза глядят, а в итоге оказался за городом, и этот район был ему знаком. А потом свернул с шоссе и вскоре выехал на пустынную набережную.

Джаред уселся на прохладный песок и глотнул из небольшой фляжки, которую всегда держал в сумке мотоцикла. Раздалось жужжание телефона, он только посмотрел на высветившийся номер и тут же сбросил его, а потом и вовсе отключил. С Эммануэль он разберется потом. Надо же, уже доложили, что ее муж остался без присмотра.  
\- Сука, - сказал Джаред в темноту.  
И ведь он сам виноват, что оказался в такой ситуации. Вогье появилась в очень подходящий момент - все катилось к черту и, как говорится, взяла его тепленьким, ничего не соображающим и растерянным. А он, как мальчишка повел себя, и сделал все, что она велела. И, возможно, именно Эммануэль причастна к столь удачным для нее обстоятельствам. Джаред похолодел от этой мысли, раньше он не задумывался об этом, предпочитая скулить от жалости к себе. И он сделал все, как хотела она. Да он даже трахается с ней! По расписанию! Джаред сделал крупный глоток и закашлялся. Почему подобные мысли не приходили ему в голову раньше? Что изменилось сейчас? Джаред знал ответы на эти вопросы. Вот только что теперь с этим делать? Все слишком ладно получилось. Слишком! Ему вспомнились слова Эммануэль "Скоро ты изменишь свое мнение, Джаред" и ох, как она оказалась права. А он покорно на все согласился, еще умудрился подписать это соглашение. А теперь… Теперь появился Дженсен и будто переключил в голове Джареда тумблер, который фильтровал разумные мысли, оставляя лишь бесполезное нытье.  
Джаред вскочил, его резко обуяла жажда деятельности, которая требовала немедленного выхода. Прилив замешанного на алкоголе адреналина - поистине жуткая смесь. Не долго думая, Джаред сбросил с себя одежду и побежал к чернеющей воде, и его не остановило то, что сейчас конец сентября и Атлантика не располагает к купанию. Что Джаред и ощутил, окунувшись в воду, которая обожгла кожу холодом, и из чистого упрямства поплыл. Всю глупость этого поступка Джаред осознал, когда ногу прошил спазм судороги, он резко протрезвел и поплыл обратно. В темноте расстояние ощущается по-другому, кажется берег - вот, рукой подать. Джаред плыл, моля о том, чтобы не свело и вторую ногу. Боль становилась все нестерпимее, когда он почувствовал дно, а заодно и боль в другой ноге. "Утонуть в метре от берега, это будет очень смешно." - подумал Джаред и плюхнулся в воду. Адреналин выплеснулся, жажда деятельности поулеглась, осталось не захлебнуться. Он подтянулся на руках из последних сил, и упал на мокрый песок, подгибая под себя ноги.

 

Глава 3.

Дженсен не был уверен, задержится ли Джаред на том месте достаточно, чтобы он его застал, но все равно упорно жал на педаль. Набережная была темной, не видно никаких следов чьего-то присутствия, но тут свет фар выхватил колею, а чуть поодаль одинокий мотоцикл. Дженсен выскочил из машины, на миг он подумал, что Джаред совершил какую-нибудь глупость, и подбежал к мотоциклу. В стороне виднелось пятно, это оказалась куртка, дорожка из вещей уводила в сторону воды.  
\- Джаред, ты идиот!  
И тут же утвердился в этой мысли, едва увидел лежащего у самой кромки прибоя голого и дрожащего мужчину. Дженсен бросился к нему, полностью вытаскивая из воды, и попытался его поднять.  
\- Судорога, - прошептал Джаред.  
Дженсен чертыхнулся, снял свою куртку и накинул на плечи Падалеки, а сам принялся растирать его ноги. Через некоторое время Джаред вздохнул, Дженсен почувствовал, как расслабляются сведенные мышцы.  
\- Теперь можешь идти?  
\- Да, - ответил Джаред и попытался подняться, но пошатнулся, Дженсен тут же подставил плечо, позволяя мужчине опереться, и повел его к своей машине. Усадив на заднее сиденье неудачливого купальщика, он достал одеяло из багажника и набросил его на Джареда, наблюдая как тот кутается, пытаясь согреться. Дженсен в очередной раз выругался и сел рядом, обнимая. Джаред несколько минут сидел лишь подрагивая, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел на сидящего рядом мужчину.  
\- Дженсен? - и резко отшатнулся.  
\- Очухался? Какого хрена ты полез купаться? - Дженсен снова притянул его к себе, но тот упирался. - Драться в салоне нерационально, к тому же тебе холодно, а я, как небезразличный прохожий, не могу оставить тебя здесь замерзать.  
После этих слов Джаред упираться перестал и немного расслабился.  
\- Как ты здесь оказался? Или постой, ты следил за мной? - вновь напрягся Падалеки.  
\- Не обольщайся, я сюда иногда приезжаю. Здесь тихо, спокойно, - говорил Дженсен, поглаживая Джареда по плечу, скрытому под одеялом. - Я ведь не знал, что ты решил именно в этом месте столь замысловато свести счеты с жизнью.  
\- Ничего подобного! - вскинулся Джаред, выпутался из объятий, одеяло сползло до талии. Глаза Дженсена следили, как оголяется торс, как напрягаются мышцы при движениях. Он протянул руку и провел ладонью по груди. Джаред, собиравшийся что-то сказать, тут же проглотил готовое сорваться слово. В этот раз Дженсен не выглядел растерянным, а просто притянул Джареда к себе, накрывая его рот своим.  
Джаред помнил тот поцелуй с привкусом своей злости и неуверенности Дженсена. А теперь было совсем по-другому. Он целовал жестко, уверенно ведя, и Джаред отвечал с жаждой, которая копилась с момента их встречи. И его снова начало трясти, но теперь уже не от холода. Джаред впился в плечи Дженсена, сминая ткань рубашки, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Он боялся, что это всего лишь сон, и сейчас он проснется в своей большой холодной кровати с болезненным возбуждением и растаявшим в тумане образом зеленоглазого мужчины. Поэтому отвечал на поцелуй, как последний раз в жизни, поэтому торопливо забирался дрожащими ладонями под одежду, чтобы почувствовать жар кожи, ощутить учащенное сердцебиение.  
Дженсен видел, что Джаред уже на той стадии, когда ничто не способно его остановить, казалось, он со всей силой страсти несется прямо навстречу, как поезд сошедший с рельс, которому все равно куда он летит, нажимать стоп-кран попросту бессмысленно. Это было чертовски приятно. Дженсену не раз приходилось прибегать к соблазнению, но не всегда ему это нравилось, и еще никогда его не хотели с тем отчаянным желанием, которое сквозило в каждом движении Джареда. Дженсен чувствовал, что у него также начинает "рвать крышу". То ли оттого, что такая откровенная страсть не могла остаться безответной, то ли оттого, что с мужчиной это всегда по-другому. Нет той податливости, мягкости, присущей женщинам, есть только икрящаяся похоть, требующая немедленно погасить этот огонь.  
И Дженсен перестал себя сдерживать. Он провел ногтями по груди Джареда, зацепил соски, и спустился ниже. Ответный стон и встречное движение показали, что Джаред не против небольшой грубости. Но тут он резко отстранился, взглянул своими шальными глазами и стал выбираться из машины. Дженсен едва успел подумать "Какого черта?", как Джаред обошел вокруг и открыл дверь, потянул за руку и вытащил его из салона.  
\- Там неудобно, - прошептал Джаред, бросив на землю одеяло и снова прижимаясь к Дженсену. - А я очень хочу тебе отсосать. Можно? - Джаред покусывал шею и жарко шептал, вызывая дрожь по всему телу.  
Что еще мог ответить на это Дженсен? Только согласно застонать, увлекая Джареда вниз. Тот торопился попробовать все и сразу, его ладони хаотично гладили, сжимали, губы жадно втягивали кожу шеи, груди, живота. И вот, наконец, добрались до линии джинсов. Это было странно - Падалеки был полностью обнажен, а Дженсен одет, но, похоже, эта ситуация исправлялась - по мере того, как Джаред спускался вниз, Дженсен оголялся. Рубашка была распахнута, открывая кожу слабому ветру, влажным губам и пожирающему взгляду. Теперь настала очередь джинсов, тихо звякнула молния и Дженсен выдохнул, когда его возбужденный член обхватили сильные пальцы, а потом…  
Джаред жадно заглотил головку, посасывая, наслаждаясь гладкостью нежной кожи. Он, возможно, и не сможет проделать то же самое с черенком вишни, что и Дженсен, но минет он делать умел и любил. А чувствовать, как от каждого движения языка выгибает мужчину под ним, как срываются с зацелованных им же, Джаредом, губ стоны - было лучшим комплиментом. Джаред не ощущал холода, ему было жарко как никогда. По-видимому, адреналин еще не улегся, и его потряхивало. Он вбирал член настолько глубоко, насколько мог, сильно сжимая губы, впиваясь пальцами в бедра. И Дженсена надолго не хватило, он вцепился в волосы любовника, последним сильным рывком вбился в горло Джареда, и кончил. Падалеки расслабил горло, позволяя мужчине изливаться, сам сжал свой член и тут же почувствовал приближение оргазма, глотая сперму Дженсена.  
Джаред повалился на скомканное одеяло рядом с еще не отдышавшимся Дженсеном. Послеоргазменная дрожь постепенно стихала, и холод напомнил Джареду, что пора бы одеться. Он поднялся, и отправился разыскивать свою разбросанную по берегу одежду. Вернувшись, Джаред застал Дженсена лежащим все в той же позе, в которой его оставил. На миг он залюбовался раскинувшимся в расслабленной позе мужчиной. На работе он другой - собранный, деловой, а здесь… "Наверное, настоящий", - подумалось Падалеки. Джаред тряхнул головой, застегнул свою рубашку и направился к мотоциклу.  
\- А поцеловать? - раздался сзади голос, и Джаред застыл. Он оглянулся, Дженсен приподнялся на локтях, его ноги были все также бесстыдно расставлены, выражения лица ему видно не было, свет включенных фар автомобиля был направлен в другую сторону, лишь выхватывая из темноты абрис высокой фигуры Джареда. Мысли в голове мешались и путались, сейчас Джареду нечего было сказать, горячка желания схлынула, оставив кучу невысказанных вопросов. Но он не удержался, подошел к Дженсену, положил руку на затылок, и притянул к себе, так же как тогда, на террасе, и коснулся губами. Дженсен запустил ладонь в растрепанные и еще влажные волосы Джареда, чуть прижал, не давая возможности отодвинуться, и углубил поцелуй.  
Потом он наблюдал, как Джаред все так же молча поднялся, завел мотоцикл и скрылся в ночи. Ну что ж, Дженсену тоже было о чем подумать.

Дженсен без ложной скромности признавал свою привлекательность, что не раз подтверждалось множеством любовниц. Он умел очаровывать, умел соблазнять, и любил это делать. Его обаяние и открытая улыбка всегда вводили в заблуждение многих людей, а если с их стороны примешивалось сексуальное желание, то мало кто мог противиться Дженсену. И он этим беззастенчиво пользовался. С Джаредом, как только стало понятно направление его мыслей, в итоге было то же самое. Если бы Дженсену в этот момент задали вопрос "Был ли в его действиях лишь расчет?", то он без запинки ответил бы утвердительно. Но перед самим собой стоит быть откровенным, что-то в Падалеки его цепляло. И это не потрясающий минет, хотя стоит отдать ему должное, в этом Джаред был хорош. Просто он будил в Дженсене нечто такое, что тот с успехом прятал в течение долгого времени. Его открытый взгляд, способность отдаваться без остатка - сам Дженсен этим похвастаться не мог. "Джаред какой-то слишком чистый, что ли…" - подумалось ему. И что будет после того, как все закончится? На этот вопрос Дженсен не был готов ответить. В любом случае, ему нужно довести начатое до закономерной развязки, а о том, что будет после, он и подумает потом. Дженсен никогда не задавался вопросом, что чувствуют люди после того, как он вихрем обаяния и сексуальности врывается в их жизнь, а потом исчезает, оставляя после себя горечь, обиду, злость.  
Уже взошло солнце, окрашивая небо в рассветные теплые тона, когда Дженсен, наконец, свернул одеяло, закинул его в багажник, и сел за руль, поворачивая ключ в замке зажигания. Ему просто нужно контролировать свои эмоции. У него всегда получалось. Получится и в этот раз.

 

***

Джаред Падалеки снова сбежал, второй раз за эти сутки, и от того же человека. Он корил себя за несдержанность на корпоративной вечеринке, но то, что произошло сейчас… Джаред ни минуты не сожалел, ему хотелось большего. Почему этот мужчина настолько увлек его? Возможно, сказывалось воздержание, разбавляемое только тем недоразумением с Эммануэль, что и сексом то не назовешь, да периодической дрочкой. Джаред гнал на немыслимой скорости, желая, чтобы мысли смылись потоком прохладного воздуха, но ветер лишь выжимал слезы, а в голове по-прежнему был полный хаос.  
Джаред загнал мотоцикл в гараж, вновь накрыл чехлом - неизвестно когда он снова сможет сесть на него и умчаться вдаль. Теперь пора возвращаться домой, он и так сегодня позволил себе больше, чем должен был. Казалось, он еще ощущал вкус Дженсена во рту, а на кончиках пальцев - жар его кожи. Джаред вздохнул и встряхнулся. Садиться за руль сейчас не хотелось, поэтому Джаред вышел на улицу - автомобиль его "охраны" стоял на своем дежурном месте. Он распахнул заднюю дверцу и плюхнулся на сидение. В ответ на недоуменный взгляд двух мужчин тут же повернувшихся к нему, он сказал:  
\- Домой, - и откинул голову, прикрывая глаза.  
Мужчины переглянулись, один пожал плечами, а водитель нервно повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Через полчаса Джаред уже поднимался на лифте в апартаменты, где они с Эммануэль жили после свадьбы. Джаред рассматривал себя в зеркале, весь вид выдавал его с головой: припухшие губы, растрепанные волосы и все та же жажда в глазах, погасить которую не состоянии один минет. Он надеялся, что Эммануэль уже спит, ему вовсе не хотелось именно сейчас ввязываться в скандал, иначе он сорвется и неизвестно, чем все закончится. Квартира встретила темнотой и тишиной, и Джаред, облегченно вздохнув, тут же направился к себе. Все что ему сейчас нужно - это душ и сон - день выдался весьма насыщенным.

***

Первым делом с утра Дженсен, принимая душ, подрочил, вспоминая вчерашнюю поездку, потом выпил кофе, подумал, и снова подрочил. Затем с легким сердцем отправился на работу. Дженсен надеялся, что Джаред не будет снова ходить мрачнее тучи и избегать его. На проходной он с ним и столкнулся. Вежливо поздоровавшись, они пошли к лифту. Джаред отводил взгляд и сжимал утреннюю газету, свернутую в трубочку, другой рукой нервно одергивая пиджак. Дженсен расплылся в ехидной улыбке. Мелодично звякнув, лифт распахнул створки, Дженсен шагнул внутрь, а Джаред замешкался. Тогда Дженсен протянул руку и, схватив его за галстук, потянул на себя. Джаред тяжело и часто задышал, еще сильнее сжав ни в чем не повинную газету. Створки начали закрываться, но тут раздался крик:  
\- Подождите!  
Дженсен отошел от Джареда. В узкую щель успел протиснуться черный портфель, створки снова разъехались, в лифт вошел раскрасневшийся мужчина, и, протирая носовым платком лысину, нервно улыбнулся. Наконец лифт плавно заскользил вверх. Джаред упорно смотрел на табло с мелькающими цифрами. Первый, второй, третий… Седьмой… Смене цифр вторили удары сердца, Джаред чувствовал взгляд Дженсена, но не мог найти в себе силы повернуться, иначе… Лифт остановился и толстяк вышел, и едва они снова начали подниматься, как Джаред почувствовал, что его разворачивают, резко прижимают к стене, и целуют. Сильно, глубоко, страстно.  
\- Нельзя, не здесь, - прошептал срывающимся голосом Джаред, и посмотрел на влажные губы Дженсена. - О, боже!  
Теперь сам притянул его к себе, жадно целуя и мечтая оказаться где-нибудь за тысячи миль отсюда, чтобы иметь возможность сотворить с Дженсеном то, что так красочно рисовало воображение. Дженсен первым отстранился, и начал поправлять галстук и пиджак на Джареде, а потом спокойно отвернулся и невозмутимо заговорил о предстоящем собрании. Джаред пытался взять себя в руки и незаметно поправить стояк, чтобы он был скрыт полами пиджака. Дженсен скосил глаза, заметив телодвижения Джареда, нажал кнопку "Стоп", подошел, и, глядя ему в глаза, запустил руку тому в брюки. Джаред задохнулся и дернулся, но Дженсен невозмутимо поправил его член, на миг сжав его, и тут же отошел, вновь нажимая кнопку. В итоге до нужного этажа Джаред доехал в почти невменяемом состоянии.  
Прислонившись к двери в своем кабинете, Джаред выдохнул. Он окончательно и бесповоротно попался. 

Дженсен пришел в конференц-зал раньше всех, недельный отчет был готов и лежал рядом аккуратной стопкой бумаг. Дверь отворилась, впуская высокого мужчину.  
\- Дженсен? - растерялся Джаред, будто совсем не ожидал его здесь увидеть. Тот не успел ничего ответить, в помещение стали входить остальные сотрудники, а за ними и Эммануэль Вогье. Собрание началось. Дженсен почти не отрывал взгляда от Джареда, зная, что тем смущает того, но в этом и была его цель. Доклад Джареда вышел скомканным, он все время заикался и поправлял галстук. А потом сидел, не поднимая глаз от стола, и крутил в руках карандаш, который в итоге сломался сразу в трех местах, едва он оторвался от увлекательного созерцания отполированного дерева и взглянул на визави.  
Для Джареда было пыткой поведение Дженсена, и так дальше продолжаться не могло. Когда ближе к вечеру ему пришло сообщение на телефон, в котором значился один лишь адрес, то Джаред сразу стал обдумывать как бы ему сбежать… От охраны.

 

***

Эммануэль Вогье была едва ли не на вершине триумфа, который ощущался ею той сладостью, которую чувствуют при свершении чего-то грандиозного. Ее даже перестало волновать, что в офисе почти постоянно находился Джеффри Морган, что супруг провел ночь вне дома (в любом случае, он весь, целиком и полностью, принадлежит ей), и даже небольшие проблемы с европейским филиалом не могли испортить ей настроение. Это мелочи и все вполне решаемо. Единственное, что волновало ее сейчас - в Европе требовалось присутствие главы корпорации, а Эммануэль опасалась оставлять "Vaugier Corp". Не доверяя никому, она собрала все документы, касающиеся новой линии, сложила их в кейс, и направилась домой. Все самые важные бумаги она хранила в доме - охрана под ее строгим контролем, а кое-где даже есть скрытое видеонаблюдение, о котором не знал даже Джаред. А сейф делался по спецзаказу. Даже если дом рухнет, то металлический ящик извлекут из-под обломков с полностью не потревоженным содержимым. Да, Эммануэль Вогье, не доверяла никому. И она все предусмотрела.  
Джаред появился дома спустя час, и так радостно обнял ее, когда Эммануэль сообщила о вынужденной поездке в Европу, что она едва удержалась от того, чтобы потрогать его лоб на предмет температуры. Но это странное проявление эмоций обычно хмурого супруга прошло мимо ее внимания, мысли были заняты совершенно другим. И когда Эммануэль садилась в свой самолет, Джаред уже ехал в такси, по указанному в сообщении адресу.  
Джаред больше не сомневался в правильности своего решения. Все складывалось в его пользу, и он не мог упустить такой шанс. И когда такси притормозило у невысокого здания вдали от центра, то он уже почти не нервничал. И все же, это ему напомнило, когда он шестнадцатилетний, едва разобравшись в своей ориентации, шел на первое в своей жизни свидание с парнем. Он тогда волновался, ладони потели, и он не знал, что и как будет. Джаред надеялся, что этот раз окажется удачнее того. Дверь открылась, едва он нажал кнопку домофона, и Джаред шагнул в коридор с чувством, будто он переступает какую-то черту, за которой неизвестно что его ждет, но совершенно точно не будет по-прежнему.

Дженсен ждал Джареда и надеялся, что тот больше не станет сбегать. И когда раздался звонок, Дженсен, быстро сбросив футболку, пошел открывать дверь в одних светлых узких джинсах, за что был вознагражден застывшим на пороге Джаредом, жадно разглядывающего хозяина квартиры.  
\- Привет, проходи, - Дженсен посторонился, пропуская гостя в квартиру. - Хочешь выпить?  
Джаред, по-видимому, не хотел, так как Дженсен в мгновение ока оказался прижатым к стене. И вновь, как тогда на пляже, эта животная страсть в глазах, в движениях, в жарком поцелуе. До спальни они добрались с трудом и уже полностью обнаженными. Дженсен толкнул Джареда на кровать, тут же накрывая его тело своим, ловя губами стон.  
Для Джареда Падалеки вопрос доминирования никогда не стоял, он всегда был сверху. И дело не в том, что для Джареда была принципиальна расстановка позиций, просто не было такого мужчины, которому он готов был бы подставиться. Но с Дженсеном, как он чувствовал, вариантов не было. И Джаред знал, чего хочет сам. Именно от этого великолепного мужчины, властно сжимающего его бедра своими ладонями, он готов принять все, что угодно, лишь бы чувствовать его как можно полнее, всего, без остатка. Поэтому он просто расставил шире ноги, вовсе не стесняясь бесстыдной позы. Теперь чего уж зажиматься, ведь он не девственница на брачном ложе. К тому же, он никогда не комплексовал по поводу своей внешности, и своим телом вполне гордился. Хотя и Дженсена в этом плане бог не обидел - Джаред очень хорошо успел изучить его тогда на пляже.  
Дженсен упивался тем, как этот сильный, и казавшийся таким неприступным, мужчина покорно расслабляется под ним, предлагая себя. И разве он мог отказаться от столь недвусмысленного предложения? Дженсен потянулся к заранее приготовленным тюбиком и упаковкой презервативов. Джаред из-под ресниц наблюдал за застывшим над ним почти любовником, и в нетерпении сжимал пальцами простынь.  
\- Ты уже трахнешь меня, или будешь любоваться? - не выдержал Джаред.  
\- Даже не сомневайся, трахну, - ответил Дженсен, выдавливая себе на пальцы смазку.  
И через миг Джаред почувствовал жаркий рот на своем члене, и даже не сразу ощутил внутри палец. Двойная ласка заставила его выгнуться и дернуться. Дженсен приподнялся и одной рукой нажал на бедро, удерживая Джареда на месте, другой продолжил методично подготавливать любовника к вторжению. Джаред был прекрасен, Дженсен не мог оторвать от него взгляда, и сам был готов кончить от одного только вида раскинувшегося перед ним Джареда. Тот стонал, закусывая нижнюю губу, ладони то сжимались так, что белели пальцы, то расслабленно шарили по поверхности кровати.  
Больше Дженсен ждать не мог. Джаред это будто почувствовал, распахнул глаза, потемневшие от желания и, схватив презерватив, быстро разорвал упаковку, приподнялся и раскатал кондом по внушительному члену Дженсена, и тут же откинулся назад, еще шире раскрываясь. Дженсен плавным движением вошел и застыл, давая возможность любовнику привыкнуть к ощущениям. Но Джаред нетерпеливо дернулся, и Дженсен не стал больше медлить. Падалеки так долго этого хотел, что боль его не остановила, а лишь подстегнула. Ему хотелось, чтобы член Дженсена заполнил его настолько полно, насколько возможно.  
Дженсен трахал его сильно, жестко, так, как хотелось Джареду, как он даже в мечтах не мог себе представить. Дженсен уперся кулаками в кровать и размашисто двигал бедрами, то полностью погружаясь в Джареда, то почти выходя, и улыбался, когда любовник тянулся за ним, не желая выпускать из себя. Джаред крепко обхватил напряженные запястья Дженсена, будто хватаясь за хоть какую-то опору. Иначе, как ему казалось, свободное парение в той пропасти, в которую он с такой радостью шагнул, поддавшись соблазну, будет продолжаться до бесконечности, пока Джаред просто не растворится. Он, наконец, чувствовал себя живым. Вот, что ему было нужно, вот, что он искал в своих прежних любовниках, и никак не мог найти. Сильного самца, который берет его жестко и неумолимо толкает к оргазму. Джареду даже не потребовалось дрочить себе - как только он услышал глухой стон и ощутил сильный рывок, то крепко обхватил Дженсена ногами, вжимая в себя, простонав имя своего любовника. Дженсен видел, что Джаред уже на грани, чувствовал, что уже вот-вот и сам взорвется от возбуждения, ощутил как усилилась хватка на запястьях. Оргазм накрыл практически одновременно, Дженсена чуть раньше, и тот наблюдал, как выгибает Джареда, как он расслабляется, как разглаживается его лицо и появляется легкая улыбка удовлетворения.

\- У меня есть идея, - заявил Дженсен, когда Джаред вышел из ванной, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер. - Одевайся, а я в душ.  
Джаред пожал плечами и стал собирать по квартире одежду. На самом деле, он бы с большим удовольствием остался здесь, и повторил произошедшее еще пару раз, а может и не пару. Хотя небольшой дискомфорт и ощущался, но это такая мелочь, ведь он уже более полугода нормально не трахался. Но он ведь не капризная барышня, чтобы надуть губки и сказать: "Милый, давай останемся дома и посмотрим кино." Что бы там не придумал его любовник, Джаред априори на все согласен. И на всякий случай сунул в карман куртки смазку и презервативы. Ну мало ли.  
Ночь была на удивление теплой, откуда-то доносились звуки ритмичной музыки, и Джаред шел рядом с Дженсеном, засунув руки в карманы. Ему было просто хорошо. Такого он не ощущал очень давно, а о чем-то, что не касалось Дженсена, Джаред не хотел сейчас думать. Мужчины перебрасывались редкими ничего не значащими фразами и лавировали по узким улочкам.  
\- У нашего хаотичного петляния по темным улицам есть определенная цель? - Джаред отметил, что его спутник уверенно сворачивает в тот или иной переулок.  
\- Сейчас увидишь, - Дженсен улыбнулся. - Ты ведь любишь мотоциклы?  
\- Да, а… - договорить он не успел, Дженсен в очередной раз свернул, и они вышли на освещенную вывеской бара площадку. В нескольких шагах от них стояли в ряд байки самых разнообразных моделей и размеров.  
\- И что, мы сюда пришли, чтобы их рассматривать? - Джаред непонимающе посмотрел на своего спутника.  
\- Нет. Пойдем. Правда, красавец, - Дженсен провел по серебристому боку Хонды. - Мне всегда хотелось покататься, но как-то не случилось.  
\- Так сказал бы, я бы тебя на своем… Погоди, - замер Джаред, - твоя идея заключается в том, чтобы угнать байк?  
\- А что? - Дженсен уже оседлал облюбованный мотоцикл. - Ты завести без ключей сможешь?  
\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Иди сюда, - Дженсен потянул Джареда на себя. - Садись.  
Джаред растерянно последовал совету. Теперь Дженсен крепко прижимался сзади, и все разумные мысли вдруг стали разбегаться.  
\- Джаред, - ладони Дженсена прошлись по груди, - вдохни поглубже, а теперь заводи эту дуру и мотаем отсюда, потому что из бара вышли несколько человек и сейчас они заметят нас. Не думаю, что они одобрят наш поступок.  
\- Что? - Джаред оглянулся, трое мужчин весьма внушительной наружности смеялись, тряся банками пива, и тут один из них обратил внимание на устроившихся на байке.  
\- Эй! - крикнул он. - Какого хрена?  
Джаред повернулся и попытался дрожащими пальцами снять щиток и добраться до проводов, наконец, ему это удалось, и через несколько секунд взревел мотор.  
\- Джаред, газуй! - закричал Дженсен.  
Байкер уже бежал в их сторону, и в них полетела банка с пивом, едва не задев Дженсена, просвистела мимо, а Джаред уже выезжал со стоянки. Вслед им несся отборный мат, в лицо - ветер и Дженсен смеялся, еще крепче обнимая Джареда. Падалеки стиснул руль и вырулил на трассу. "Это было… здорово!" - подумалось Джареду, и он тоже рассмеялся, прибавляя скорость. Они неслись по пустынному шоссе, рассекая ночь, глотая прохладный воздух. Джаред ощущал сзади горячее тело Дженсена - это было волнительно, это было возбуждающе, и, черт возьми, прекрасно.  
\- Сверни на семидесятое! - прокричал в ухо Дженсен, затем он и далее указывал путь, и через некоторое время они подъехали к деревянному мосту через небольшую речку. Дженсен хлопнул Джареда по плечу, давая понять, что они достигли цели.  
\- Ты псих, знаешь? - проговорил Джаред, когда заглушил мотор.  
Вместо ответа Дженсен схватил его за волосы, заставляя повернуться к себе, и впился в губы. В крови все еще бурлило возбуждение от поездки. Джаред никогда бы не позволил себе угнать байк, к примеру, но Дженсен заставлял его делать несвойственные ему вещи. Доля авантюризма была присуща Падалеки - удрать от полиции, чтобы ему не выписали штраф за превышение скорости, было делом привычным. Но с появлением в его жизни зеленоглазого мужчины, эта авантюрная жилка, казалось, стала все сильнее напоминать о себе.  
Когда человек чего-то долго и очень сильно хочет, и в итоге получает это, то его начинает переполнять чувство всесильности и вседозволенности. Это весьма обманчивые ощущения, но кого это останавливало? Цель достигнута, что зачастую сродни оргазму в какой-то степени, а если целью являлся секс, то оргазм воистину прекрасный. Дженсену хорошо было знакомо подобное чувство, но стоит себя немного сдерживать, иначе на гребне этого чувства можно совершить нечто, о чем потом придется пожалеть. Так что Дженсен знал, что бурлит в крови Падалеки, и осаживать его не собирался. В любом случае Джареду, как полагал Дженсен, нужна хорошая встряска. В конце концов, пара глупых и необдуманных поступков развеют ту тоску, в которую превратилась жизнь Падалеки.  
Дженсен оторвался от поцелуя и пересел вперед, лицом к Джареду, заставляя того немного подвинуться.  
\- У меня кое-что есть, - Дженсен в ответ на вопросительно поднятые брови, вытащил пачку сигарет.  
\- Не знал, что ты куришь.  
\- Только иногда, - Дженсен вытащил единственную сигарету, и у Джареда расширились от удивления глаза. - Косячок? - невозмутимо спросил Дженсен.  
Падалеки рассмеялся:  
\- Ты решил вспомнить детство? Мотоцикл, травка…  
Дженсен лишь хмыкнул, прикуривая, затянулся и склонился к Джареду, выдыхая дым ему в рот. Джаред послушно втянул, ощущая терпкий привкус и обманчивую мягкость губ любовника. Падалеки чувствовал легкое головокружение, и не был уверен, что это эффект травки, а не Дженсена.  
А потом они медленно курили один косяк на двоих, целуясь в перерывах между затяжками, заливались смехом, и вновь впивались в губы друг друга. Джаред утолял тот чувственный голод, ту жажду прикосновений, что столь долгое время подавлял, а теперь, наконец, ему выпала такая возможность. И он пил дыхание с губ желанного мужчины, сжимал ладонями кожу, забравшись под одежду, вжимался возбужденным членом в ответный стояк, притянув Дженсена к себе на колени. Сигарета давно закончилась, а желание требовало выхода, будто сжимая внутри пружину напряжения. Джаред чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит только от поцелуя и трения сквозь джинсы.  
\- Хочу, - только и смог выдавить из себя Джаред. Дженсен без слов отстранился, потянул Джареда в сторону, толкнул к ограждению моста, и резко развернул. Вжикнула молния, и джинсы Джареда скользнули вниз.  
\- Мне нравится, когда на тебе нет белья, - прошептал Дженсен, прикусывая шею Джареда, возясь со своей молнией. Падалеки мысленно вознес хвалу своей предусмотрительности, и протянул любовнику тюбик и презервативы. Дженсен засмеялся ему в затылок, и через пару мгновений Джаред почувствовал проникновение. Было больно, но в то же время так хорошо. Он, сжав зубы, подался назад, насаживаясь до конца, Дженсен застонал, и дальше ему хотелось лишь чувствовать Джареда, как можно ближе, проникнуть, как можно глубже в обволакивающий жар. Джаред ухватился за ограждение и смотрел в темноту - это место как нельзя лучше подходило для сумасшедшего секса с непредсказуемым любовником. Дженсен вбивался в Джареда, крепко удерживая того за бедра. Джаред сжал свой член, а потом начал резко двигать рукой, чувствуя приближение оргазма. Дженсен крепко прижался к его спине и кончил, затем накрыл своей рукой джаредову, и помог ему.  
\- Я понял, - прошептал Джаред, - мы оба психи.

 

Глава 4.

Сара Гэмбл любила свою работу, и недостатка в заказчиках никогда не испытывала. Самое ценное в этом мире, а уж в сфере бизнеса и подавно, - информация. Очень многие готовы платить за нее огромные деньги, и сотрудничество всегда было взаимовыгодным для всех сторон. Так что люди ее компании были востребованы и не сидели без дела.  
Дженсена Сара знала восемь лет. Несмотря на его раздолбайство, он был едва ли не лучшим в своем деле, ни одного проваленного задания. Она испытывала к нему чувства сродни материнским, что не мешало периодически возникать желанию его придушить. Но в этом весь Дженсен. Противиться его обаянию было сложно. Сара всегда была с ним строга, как преподаватель к своему лучшему ученику, который выказывает похвальные результаты в учебе, что, несомненно, радует учителя, но нельзя позволять ему расслабляться.  
Сара Гэмбл предпочитала все держать под своим контролем, в конце концов ей нести ответственность перед заказчиками. Поэтому, помимо основного планирования, она предпочитала знать результаты в процессе. И именно поэтому всегда проверяла самих заказчиков. Хотя они и приходили по рекомендациям, все же не стоило слепо полагаться на волю случая, и кто как не она знала цену этим рекомендациям.  
Дело, которым сейчас занимался Дженсен, вызывало у нее некоторую тревогу, настолько безосновательную, что она гнала эти мысли, но настороженность не проходила. И согласилась Сара послать в "Vaugier Corp" одного из лучших своих работников только потому, что к ней обратился ее старый друг. Мало людей в этом мире, которым Гэмбл не могла отказать, этот случай как раз был из разряда дружеского одолжения, хотя и не бесплатно, конечно же. Да, Сара ценила дружбу и доброе отношение, но еще больше ценила, если все это выражалось финансовым эквивалентом. И ей придется пойти на небольшой обман. Обычно она этого не делала, но особенная ситуация требовала особого подхода. Всегда существует выбор между чем-то более важным и менее. Сара Гэмбл никогда не колебалась, следуя тем путем, который считала наиболее приемлемым для себя.  
Сара сидела в Центральном парке у пруда, мягкое осеннее, еще по-летнему теплое, солнце играло бликами на водной глади. В этом оазисе зелени, куда шум индустриального окружения практически не доходил, она могла расслабиться и почувствовать себя обычной женщиной, как и многие вокруг. Хотя мало ли что может скрываться за внешней беспечностью гуляющих посетителей парка. Сара прекрасно знала, сколько тайн может прятаться за милой улыбкой.  
От философских размышлений ее оторвал Дженсен, он присел рядом, с интересом разглядывая лебедей, снующих по пруду.  
\- Как успехи?  
\- Все как надо, - ответил Дженсен, не отрываясь от созерцания белых птиц.  
\- Дженсен, - обратилась она с той интонацией, которая требовала немедленно обратить на нее внимание.  
\- Все под контролем, Сара, - он повернулся и внимательно на нее посмотрел. Но Сара знала Дженсена слишком давно, чтобы уловить в его тоне нотку неуверенности.  
\- Ты уверен, что сможешь довести начатое до конца?  
\- Уверен, - твердо ответил Дженсен. - Ты принесла, что я просил? - Дженсен решил направить мысли Сары в другое русло. Она молча протянула ему папку.  
\- Здесь все, что я смогла найти, хотя не так уж и много. Морган хорошо охраняет неприкосновенность своей жизни.  
\- Когда это для тебя было проблемой?  
\- Я тоже не всесильна, Дженсен.  
\- Что я слышу? Сара призналась в этом вслух, - он расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Дженсен, - одернула его Сара. Куда и делась задумчивость, теперь перед ней сидел тот самый Дженсен, которого она наняла на работу чуть более семи лет назад.  
\- Все нормально, правда, - сказал он серьезно и, легко поднявшись, ушел в сторону выхода парка. Сара смотрела, как он медленно идет вдоль пруда, зажав рукой папку, и нутром чувствовала, что именно с этим делом будет ой как не просто, и определенные сложности еще не раз возникнут. А ведь вначале все казалось обычным заказом, как и множество других до этого. Сара была уверена, что бы там ни случилось, Дженсен выполнит свою работу. "Посмотрим…" - подумала Сара и, поднявшись, направилась в сторону, куда недавно ушел Дженсен.

 

***  
Дженсен хорошо разбирался в людях, он успел достаточно узнать за время своей деятельности, и, зачастую, некоторые вызывали презрение, кто-то жалость, а кто-то отвращение. Он слишком часто сталкивался с людскими пороками, погружался в них настолько, что они стали его второй кожей, сущностью, натурой - как ни назови, суть не изменится. Невозможно долгое время играть определенную роль, не проникшись ею если не полностью, то хоть частично. Его система ценностей не разделялась на "хорошо" и "плохо", было лишь "выгодно" и "невыгодно". Этика и мораль - это устаревшие понятия, считал Дженсен. Нельзя сказать, что он не испытывал никаких чувств. Они были. Радость от удачно завершенного дела, азарт охотника в погоне за своей добычей и, конечно же, сексуальное желание. Вся его жизнь была наполнена погоней за острыми ощущениями, бурлящий в крови адреналин позволял чувствовать себя живым. Риск, опасность - так сладки, почти секс. А последнее Дженсен любил, и предавался с большим удовольствием.  
А еще Дженсен никогда не был склонен к самоанализу, он считал уделом неудачников копание в себе, бесконечно переваривать переживания и мысли он не собирался. Определенно, не собирался. Но о Джареде постоянно хотелось думать, и не мог понять почему. И впервые Дженсен пожалел, что встретил его в связи с работой. Как правило, он не размышлял о каком-либо человеке долгое время, и уж конечно не анализировал свои ощущения по этому поводу. Джаред был несколько импульсивным, как считал Дженсен, неосторожным, так и напрашивался, чтобы его поимели, во всех смыслах этого слова. Что, впрочем, Дженсен и делал с огромным удовольствием. Но помимо легковерности, так и сквозившей в этом мужчине и делавшей его легкой добычей, была в Джареде еще и скрытая сила, некая животная мощь. Вот если все это вытащить наружу, тогда это будет нечто. Непонятная смесь черт вызывала столь же сложную гамму эмоций. Джаред был интересен, не только потрясающим телом, умениями в сексуальных ласках, но и тем, что вызвал чувства, о которых циничный Дженсен и не подозревал в себе. Что делать со своим сложным отношением к финансовому директору "Vaugier Corp" он не знал, не при тех обстоятельствах, при которых развивался их, так сказать, роман.  
Дженсен видел, какой радостью загорались глаза Джареда, при виде теперь уже любовника, как он закусывал губу, чтобы не расплыться в той улыбке, которая присуща исключительно человеку, который изучил каждую клеточку твоего тела, который умел играть на чувствительных точках, доводя до пика наслаждения. Все это отчетливо читалось во взгляде Джареда, и Дженсен в ответ улыбался, а иногда опускал глаза. При других обстоятельствах было бы весьма интригующе посмотреть, что бы из этого вышло.

***

Джаред Падалеки испытывал необычайный подъем сил. Работа приносила невиданное ранее удовольствие, расчеты проводились в один миг, а от его ясной улыбки каждый раз краснела Женевьев. Джаред словно начал жить заново. Последние несколько дней работа спорилась, время летело быстро, и предвкушение вечера способствовало прекрасному настроению. Дженсен вел себя как обычно, разве что едва они оказывались наедине, как у Джареда буквально чесались руки сделать что-нибудь неприличное с этим потрясающим мужчиной. Пару раз они основательно завелись, целуясь на лестничном пролете черной лестницы, и так увлеклись, что потом Джаред старательно отмывал лацкан пиджака от спермы Дженсена и не мог скрыть довольной улыбки. А в другой раз их едва не застукали, но все обошлось, и они до конца рабочего дня обменивались многозначительными взглядами. Джаред понимал, что он, как говорится, бросился в омут с головой. Это ощущение настолько его пьянило, что он просто отметал любые разумные мысли, которые иногда все же появлялись в его затуманенной желанием голове.  
После той сумасшедшей ночи, когда Джаред с трудом добрался до дома и без сил упал в кровать, он каждый вечер выбирался из здания, минуя охрану. Он изучил все разветвления обширного подвала, и узнал все выходы из многоэтажного здания. Падалеки ощущал себя шпионом, кровь кипела от одной этой мысли, ведь тайны порой так сладки.  
Дженсен больше не подстрекал его на угон транспортных средств. Они бросили байк на том самом мосту и потом долго шли к шоссе, разговаривали, смеялись над рассказанными наперебой анекдотами, забрели на круглосуточную автозаправку и затарились пивом в маленьком магазинчике. Со стороны они выглядели как два лучших приятеля, и только присмотревшись, можно было увидеть припухшие от поцелуев губы, а взгляды, которыми они обменивались не оставляли сомнений, что отношения между ними далеки от дружеских.  
Та ночь была насыщенной, было весело, и, возможно, Джаред был не прочь ее повторить, или сделать еще что-нибудь столь же неразумное. Но с Дженсеном не нужно было добавлять пикантность в отношения, все и так весьма пикантно.  
Время пролетело, как один миг, так всегда бывает, когда ты счастлив. Завтра должна вернуться Эммануэль из своей поездки, и Джаред, наконец, спустился с небес на землю, но у него еще будет впереди длинная ночь, которую можно наполнить гораздо более приятными занятиями, нежели размышления о завтрашнем дне.

***

Эммануэль Вогье впивалась длинными ногтями в спину мужчины, царапала, стонала, иногда вскрикивала от сильных фрикций. Случайный любовник, которого она подцепила в баре отеля, оказался весьма неплох не только внешне, но и на деле. Они даже не добрались до кровати, он прижал ее к стене, едва закрылась дверь, и Эммануэль позволила стянуть с себя кружевные трусики, обхватила мужчину стройными ногами и глубоко вздохнула, ощутив проникновение. А потом она, наконец, почувствовала себя женщиной, желанной и способной вызывать в мужчине возбуждение без принуждения. У нее было множество любовников, она красива, молода, богата и избалована вниманием. И почему-то все это не оценил Джаред Падалеки.  
Эммануэль уже чувствовала приближение оргазма, мужчина обдавал ее шею горячим дыханием, посылая по телу волны дрожи, его огромные ладони крепко поддерживали ее на весу. И вот она изогнулась, еще крепче сжимая ногами талию любовника, и постепенно расслабилась.  
Она отстранилась и без сил опустилась у стены. Эммануэль повернула голову, оценивая того, кому только что отдалась. Он был хорош: атлетичный итальянец с черными, как смоль волосами и темными, как маслины глазами, но довольно пухлые губы в комплекте с мягким подбородком придавали ему слащавости. Подобные мужчины не были в ее вкусе, но что-то заставило ее пойти с ним наверх и позволить оттрахать себя. Ей стало не по себе, будто она испачкалась. Эммануэль надеялась, что он без слов поймет и просто уйдет. Но мужчина выжидательно на нее смотрел.  
\- Я бы хотела отдохнуть, – Эммануэль постаралась, чтобы в ее голосе не было брезгливости.  
\- Без проблем, бамбина, - при этих словах Эммануэль поморщилась. Мужчина поднялся и принялся приводить себя в порядок. – Только один момент.  
Эммануэль в недоумении смотрела на него снизу вверх.  
\- Не делай такое непонимающее лицо, куколка. Ты должна заплатить.  
\- За что? – все еще не понимая, о чем он говорит, Эммануэль была искренне удивлена.  
\- За секс.  
Она, плохо соображая, потянулась за сумочкой, которую бросила у двери, достала несколько купюр и протянула мужчине.  
\- Спасибо, сладкая, – он наклонился и сунул в ее пальцы визитку. – Звони, если станет скучно. Чао.  
Дверь закрылась тихо и аккуратно, Эммануэль перевела взгляд на все еще зажатую в ладони картонку и тут же отбросила ее, словно мерзкого жука, потом поднялась и направилась в душ. И только когда горячая вода немного отогрела ее, Эммануэль заплакала.  
Вся поездка оказалась весьма тяжелой. В римском офисе накопилось множество вопросов, решение которых потребовало от нее едва ли не всех сил. Вся неделя была напряженной, и под конец ей просто захотелось расслабиться, а мужчина, сидевший чуть в стороне за барной стойкой, казался таким милым; тут же подсел, едва уловив ее усталую, но заинтересованную улыбку. И она проигнорировала снисходительный взгляд бармена, и слишком смелые ладони итальянца на талии, спускавшиеся все ниже, были ей приятны. Ей даже в голову не пришло, что он может быть обычным жиголо.  
Да, Эммануэль Вогье никогда не думала, что со стороны ее можно принять за женщину, которая покупает секс. Она привлекала взгляды мужчин, ее всегда хотели за красоту. И неужели она, при всех своих достоинствах, должна платить, чтобы ее трахнули? Это так унизительно. Хотя с мужем почти то же самое, только платит она ему не деньгами, а просто держит под давлением. Но Эммануэль привыкла получать все, для чего она прикладывала массу сил. И что поделать, если порой получалось вовсе не так, как задумывалось изначально, и не так уж много было удовольствия от власти над другим человеком.  
Всю жизнь Эммануэль старалась соответствовать требованиям отца, не обмануть его ожиданий, не видеть в его глазах разочарование. Она добилась – отец оставил ее во главе "Vaugier Corp", но в мире, где правят мужчины, женщину не воспринимали всерьез, и она прилагала много усилий, чтобы доказать всем – она способна, она может. С тех пор как Эммануэль вышла замуж, ситуация слегка изменилась. Выбор был хорош во всем. Джаред был сыном снискавшего в своих кругах уважение бизнесмена, он принес в ее корпорацию хорошо поставленный бизнес – "Sherry". Он был красив, и Эммануэль его всегда хотела. Ко всему прочему, он оказался прекрасным финансистом.  
На нее стали смотреть по-другому. Будто имея мужа, она приобрела вес в глазах шовинистически настроенных бизнесменов. Всегда отстаивая свою независимость, Эммануэль не могла смириться с таким положением дел. Она постаралась прижать супруга, насколько это было возможно, и в той ситуации это было не сложно. Джаред пошел на сделку, не долго думая, хотя подвести его к этому решению было непросто. Эммануэль поставила его семью и компанию Джеральда Падалеки в такую ситуацию, что у Джареда просто не оставалось выбора. Почему именно Джаред? Вокруг было множество мужчин, которые и по доброй воле женились бы на ней, но именно Джаред привлек ее. Иногда это необъяснимо – просто она его хотела. К тому же, именно тогда она поняла, что без супруга ей придется сложно. Все сложилось как нельзя более удачно. Эммануэль Вогье многое приобрела от этого брака, как ей тогда казалось.  
Она сразу дала понять Джареду, что он для нее скорее ширма, что он полностью в ее руках, а окружающим, что муж для нее является партнером во всех смыслах этого слова. Но миссис Падалеки она так и не стала – ни в душе, ни на деле. И даже никому не позволяла так к себе обращаться. Эммануэль Вогье очень гордилась своими французскими корнями, поэтому обращение "мадам" было данью своим предкам и не отдавало такой принадлежностью кому-то, как "миссис".  
Все должно быть замечательно, она все продумала, все предусмотрела. Тогда почему все идет наперекосяк? И в бизнесе тоже. Эммануэль еще не забыла, сколько сил ей потребовалось, чтобы отстоять свою правоту перед собранием акционеров. Тот скандал стал первым камнем на ее пути. Акционеры требовали максимальной информационной прозрачности ее деятельности. Всюду им нужно было сунуть свой нос. Она ведь все делала для "Vaugier Corp", корпорация была ее жизнью. Но она сможет всем им доказать. С новой линией косметики ей обеспечен триумф, и тогда они все признают, наконец, ее не просто равной себе, но как старшего партнера.  
Эммануэль подставила лицо горячим струям, смывая слезы, усталость, неуверенность. Она всегда была сильной. Закутавшись в мягкий махровый халат, она вышла из душа, уже придя в себя. Всем свойственны иногда минуты слабости, и это была одна из них. Эммануэль подошла к сумке, которая все так же и лежала у двери, ее взгляд наткнулся на смятую визитку, подняла ее и выбросила в мусор ненужную картонку и мысли из своей головы об этом инциденте. Подхватив сумку, она достала телефон и набрала свой домашний номер.  
\- Джаред.

***

Несколько дней, проведенных в компании Джареда, дались Дженсену нелегко. Немного выбивала из колеи та искренность и непринужденность, с которой Джаред отдавался в его, Дженсена, руки. Иногда ему было неуютно от этого, иногда пробивались нотки сомнения, иногда странные и непривычные эмоции заставляли смотреть на этого мужчину с долей удивления. Дженсену, пожалуй, впервые захотелось бросить это дело. Ему не нравилось происходящее. Но также он знал, что не сможет просто уйти, он привык все и всегда доводить до конца. И финал неизбежен. С какими потерями в этот раз выйдет Дженсен, это уже другой вопрос. А уж Джаред… Дженсен не хотел об этом думать, он не мог. Но жалость – самое неуместное чувство при его деятельности.

Дженсен поднимался в апартаменты четы Падалеки и Вогье и нервно теребил в кармане маленький серый футляр, врученный Кайлом, и открыл его, нажимая на маленькую черную кнопку, едва лифт остановился на нужном этаже. Благодаря этому средству изобретения, все аудио и видеозаписывающие устройства в районе ста двадцати футов от точки расположения прибора будут показывать лишь помехи.  
Едва Дженсен нажал кнопку звонка, Джаред тут же открыл дверь, будто сидел под ней.  
\- Ну вот, ты хотел видеть, как я живу, - пробормотал Джаред, закрывая за гостем дверь. - Проходи.  
\- Привет, – Дженсен улыбнулся и притянул к себе Джареда, целуя его.  
\- Мне нравится такой способ здороваться, - прошептал Джаред в губы любовнику.  
"Мне тоже…" – подумал Дженсен, но ничего не сказал, отстраняясь и проходя вглубь квартиры. Он сел на диван, закинув руки на спинку. Джаред стоял у входа в гостиную, будто боясь шагнуть дальше. Дженсен понимал его некоторую неуверенность, до этого они встречались только на его квартире, и там Джаред не стеснялся, едва ли не с порога принимался раздевать, а дальше - уж куда успевали добраться.  
\- Нальешь мне виски? - Дженсен сидел, широко расставив ноги, и чуть усмехался. Услышав вопрос, Джаред будто встряхнулся.  
\- Да, конечно, - он подошел к бару. - Лед?  
\- Не помешает, - Дженсен сказал это таким тоном, что Джаред пролил виски мимо бокала, чертыхнулся.  
\- Расслабься.  
\- Я в порядке, - Джаред наконец справился и с собой и с выпивкой. Он протянул Дженсену его порцию, а сам сел напротив и в два глотка осушил бокал.  
\- Ты нервничаешь, - Дженсен чуть улыбнулся.  
Джаред поставил с громким стуком пустой бокал на журнальный столик и вытер ладони о джинсы. Он не спускал с визави взгляда - жаркого, внимательного, он наблюдал, как Дженсен легко поднялся, подошел вплотную и опустился на колени.  
\- Джаред, - Дженсен поставил на пол бокал и положил ладони на колени мужчины, заставив того дернуться, - успокойся.  
Падалеки провел ладонью по его щеке, Дженсен прильнул к ней, чуть потерся, словно кот. Джаред наклонился, накрывая его губы своими. Оба уже начали возбуждаться, когда тишину нарушила трель телефонного звонка, пугая любовников. Джаред снова дернулся. Он оторвался от Дженсена и посмотрел на телефон, будто надеялся, что он сейчас замолчит и не будет нарушать их уединение. Громкий писк резанул слух, и с автоответчика раздался голос: "Джаред… Возьми трубку."  
\- Черт! - пробормотал Падалеки.  
\- Ответь, - Дженсен все еще стоял на коленях между его ног.  
\- Да, - Джаред нахмурился, услышав в трубке голос супруги. - Я знаю, что завтра. Черт! - вскрикнул Джаред, когда Дженсен начал расстегивать его ширинку. - Ни… Ничего, все в порядке, уронил пульт от кондиционера. – Дженсен, улыбаясь, продолжал, он потянул джинсы с бельем, заставив Джареда приподнять бедра. - Что? А, да, жарко очень. Эммануэль, я знаю, что не люблю кондиционеры. Ты… что-то хотела? - Дженсен провел языком по мягкому члену, наблюдая, как под откровенными ласками он начинает оживать, Джаред впился свободной рукой в подлокотник кресла. - А? Я рад, что все разрешилось. Правда? Я слушаю. Нет, все в порядке, продолжай. - Дженсен заглотил его член, Джаред не мог оторваться от этого зрелища, в пол уха слушая рассказ супруги. - Твою мать! - Дженсен резко втянул его член. - Что? А, да, снова пульт уронил.  
Несмотря на ситуацию, возбуждение было сильным, Джаред едва сдерживался, чтобы не застонать, чтобы ровно дышать, и это давалось с большим трудом. Он смотрел, как Дженсен скользит губами по его члену, как чуть отстраняется и проводит по головке языком, а потом снова вбирает в рот.  
\- Что? Да, Эммануэль, я здесь… Я слушаю, - Джаред с силой закусил губу. - Да, до встречи. - Он тут же отключился и отбросил трубку в сторону. - Что же ты со мной творишь?  
Джаред застонал и откинулся на кресле, сжимая ладони в кулаки, отдаваясь этому горячему рту.  
\- Кажется, тебе это нравится, - Дженсен отстранился и поднялся. - Раздевайся.  
Джаред стащил джинсы, отпивая ногой их в сторону, дрожащими пальцами расстегнул рубашку и едва не запутался в длинных рукавах. Дженсен отошел в сторону и скидывал одежду с себя. Вот в сторону полетела толстовка, затем он начал расстегивать болты на джинсах, один за другим. Джаред не мог оторвать взгляда от вида оголяющегося Дженсена. Он был красив: рельеф мышц, узкие бедра, и вот его взгляду предстал возбужденный член. Джаред сглотнул, ему хотелось самому опуститься на колени перед этим мужчиной и взять в рот это твердое великолепие, ему хотелось ощутить этот член в себе, ему хотелось всего и сразу. Дженсен наклонился, доставая из кармана брошенной на диван куртки тюбик и презерватив, распечатал его и раскатал по своей напряженной плоти.  
\- Развернись.  
Джаред послушно поднялся и повернулся, и тут же почувствовал прохладные пальцы, увлажняющие его. Он крепко вцепился в спинку кресла, впиваясь в светлую кожу пальцами. Через миг он задохнулся от пронзительной боли, все тело покрыла испарина, Дженсен вошел полностью и замер.  
\- Сейчас пройдет, расслабься.  
Он покрывал спину Джареда поцелуями, поглаживал бедра, пока не почувствовал, что мышцы расслабляются.  
\- Давай же, ну! - Джаред нетерпеливо отстранился и снова подался на любовника. Дженсен улыбнулся в затылок любовника, чуть прикусил плечо и начал двигаться, все ускоряя темп. Джаред бесконечно повторял имя любовника, и Дженсена сводила с ума интонация, чуть хриплый голос, как он на выдохе произносил последний слог, чуть растягивая его. Они двигались резко, Дженсен крепко держал его одной рукой за бедро, другой сжимая шею. У Джареда подгибались ноги, и если бы любовник его не удерживал, он бы распластался по креслу. Джаред чувствовал, что уже близок, он сжал свой член, два движения - и он кончил, сжимаясь вокруг двигающегося внутри члена любовника.  
\- Джаред, - выдохнул Дженсен, содрогаясь, упираясь лбом в влажную спину.  
Только спустя полчаса они нашли в себе силы добраться до ванной. Они не спеша вымылись, едва не занявшись сексом вновь, и до кровати добрались уже порядком возбужденные. Джаред отдавался со страстью, с нежностью проводил потом ладонью по тяжело вздымавшейся груди Дженсена, когда тот валился рядом, целовал прикрытые веки, готовые тут же ответить губы. Прижимался горячим телом, которое Дженсен хотел брать снова и снова.  
Джаред уснул с легкой удовлетворенной улыбкой, Дженсен чувствовал тяжесть головы любовника на своем плече, его ладонь чуть пониже сердца, теплое дыхание, и на миг он заколебался. Больше не будет этой улыбки, прямого взгляда с плескавшимся желанием, крепких объятий и умопомрачительного секса. Подобные мысли никогда не приходили ему в голову - что чего-либо ему будет не доставать. А потом он выдохнул и осторожно высвободился из полуобъятия. Джаред нахмурился недовольно, но не проснулся. Дженсен поднялся, подсунул под бок Джареду подушку, которую тот сразу же притянул к себе, сжимая. Затем Дженсен встряхнулся, заставляя себя выйти, наконец, из этой комнаты и жизни Джареда Падалеки.  
Далее он действовал на привычных инстинктах: снять сигнализацию с кабинета мадам Вогье, пройти к сейфу. Через двадцать минут Дженсен уже перебирал его содержимое. Он даже присвистнул от удивления – здесь было все, что ему нужно. Пересмотрев несколько папок, Дженсен отобрал те, что должен забрать с собой, а остальные он оставит. Осталось лишь все вернуть на свои места. Он уже закрывал дверку сейфа, как сзади раздался голос:  
\- Дженсен, - на пороге стоял Джаред, сонно щурил глаза, но тут до него начало доходить – что-то здесь не так. – А что ты… делаешь? – после заминки он договорил вопрос, хотя и так уже знал ответ. Представшая его взгляду картина не требовала пояснений – Дженсен стоял у раскрытого сейфа в кабинете Эммануэль, который был всегда закрыт даже для ее супруга.  
Дженсен замер на миг. Что можно сказать в подобной ситуации? В большинстве случаев нужно просто действовать. Дженсен подошел к Джареду и коснулся ладонью его груди, скользнул по шее и резко притянул к себе, целуя. Джаред опешил, на миг он так растерялся, что даже начал отвечать, но тут в шею что-то кольнуло, и он резко отстранился. В руках Дженсен держал небольшой шприц, теперь уже пустой.  
\- Дженсен? – Джаред схватился за место укола, чувствуя, как в голове появляется туман, он встряхнулся, но это не помогло.  
\- С тобой ничего страшного не произойдет, ты просто уснешь, - Дженсен дернулся поддержать мужчину, но тот отшатнулся и едва не упал. Слабость в теле разливалась волнами, Джаред даже не мог толком собрать воедино мысли, чтобы осознать что происходит.  
\- Зачем? – спросил Джаред, оседая на пол. Дженсен ничего не ответил, лишь подхватил его, и уложил. У Джареда уже не было сил сопротивляться, даже говорить уже не мог. Только смотреть. И он не отводил взгляда от склонившегося над ним мужчины, хотелось отпихнуть руку, в небрежной ласке ерошившую волосы. Он ждал, что Дженсен все объяснит, или что это просто сон, что через миг он проснется, и они вместе посмеются. Но он все не просыпался, а разум затуманивался и уплывал.  
Дженсен дождался, когда глаза любовника закроются, затем оттащил его в гостиную. Рубашка Джареда все еще лежала темной лужицей у кресла, где они только несколько часов назад занимались сексом, где Дженсен ласкал этого мужчину, где брал самозабвенно отдающегося Джареда, который и не подозревал, чем все в итоге закончится. Дженсен тряхнул головой, потянулся за рубашкой и принялся одевать бесчувственного Падалеки, хорошо, что тот надел джинсы прежде, чем искать пропавшего из спальни любовника. Застегнув все пуговицы, Дженсен принялся убирать компрометирующие следы своего пребывания. Он вымыл бокалы, сунул в пакет использованные презервативы, смазку, - это он выбросит вне дома. Проверил, не осталось ли чего в ванной комнате, сунул полотенца в стиральную машину, в спальне была лишь развороченная постель, которую он тут же привел в порядок, сунул в пакет обрывки от упаковки кондомов.  
Подхватив папки с документами, Дженсен окинул придирчивым взглядом гостиную, задержался на все так же лежащем на полу Джареде и быстро покинул апартаменты Падалеки и Вогье.

***

Джаред чувствовал, что его кто-то трясет за плечо и что-то кричит, и не мог понять, почему ему не дают спать. Со сна разум не сразу начинает реагировать на действительность, пробуждение длится несколько кратких, порой кажущихся бесконечными, мгновений. Джаред еще находился на границе сна и яви, и его раздражал посторонний шум. Наконец он разлепил веки и увидел склоненного над ним человека. Взгляд прояснился.  
\- Эммануэль… – с трудом прошептал он.  
Она резко подскочила и скрылась из виду, Джаред попытался подняться и обнаружил, что лежит на полу, а голова какая-то тяжелая, он откинулся обратно, рассматривая безупречно гладкий белый потолок. И он вспомнил, сполна ощутив то же, что и человек, бросившийся в ледяную воду. Джаред вскочил и тут же пошатнулся от накатившей слабости. С трудом добравшись до дивана, он без сил опустился на него. Последнее что он запомнил - это склоненное над ним лицо, зеленые глаза и пухлые губы, которые что-то шептали, но Джаред уже не слышал. Мгновенно всплыл образ Дженсена стоявшего у сейфа, затем целующего его, а затем… Укол. Джаред потер шею, ее немного саднило в месте прокола. Шум шагов заставил его снова открыть глаза. У бара стояла бледная Эммануэль и наливала виски, ее руки дрожали, горлышко бутылки мелко стучало о край бокала. Она залпом выпила порцию, налила еще и снова осушила одним глотком, закашлялась и с силой бросила пустой бокал в стену. Мелкие осколки брызнули в стороны, разлетаясь по комнате. Эммануэль резко повернулась.  
\- Что произошло? – она старалась говорить спокойно, ей почти удавалось. Эммануэль, сделав пару шумных вдохов, направилась к мужу. Джаред поморщился, осколки противно трещали под ее высокими каблуками.  
\- Я… - он не знал, что можно ответить.  
\- Кто-то обчистил сейф. Пропало несколько документов и вся информация по новым разработкам, - Эммануэль в раздражении отшвырнула ногой осколок в сторону. - Камеры показывают лишь помехи, только последние несколько часов чистая запись – ты лежишь на полу в гостиной. И все! – ее лицо раскраснелось от злости. Джаред отстраненно наблюдал за супругой, отмечая, как она морщится, как двигаются ее губы, выплевывая слова, ему казалось, она сейчас взорвется от негодования. Но из ее речи он уловил лишь одно.  
\- Камеры?  
\- Да, я несколько месяцев назад установила их по всей квартире. На всякий случай, – она раздражительно передернула плечами. – И на них пусто с восьми вечера до трех утра.  
Джаред рассмеялся, он не мог остановиться, Эммануэль в недоумении смотрела на него, а Джаред уже даже всхлипывать начал. Вот если бы она увидела, что происходило в это время в квартире, ее бы удар хватил. Он прекратил лишь когда ему в лицо плеснуло мокрым холодом. Рядом стояла Эммануэль и в руках держала пустой стакан, Джаред отер лицо от воды и кивнул ей.  
\- Итак, Джаред, что произошло?  
\- Я не помню… В дверь позвонили, затем… - Джаред все еще раздумывал, что сказать. – На пороге оказался Дженсен, вернее мистер Смит, - тут же поправился он. – Ему нужна была ты, так он сказал, а потом я помню лишь укол в шею, - Джаред повернул шею, показывая ей место укола, - и твое лицо. Все.  
Эммануэль поднялась и, ни слова не говоря, направилась в свою комнату, громко и от души хлопнув дверью. Больше Джареду смешно не было, грудь стиснуло от фантомной боли, истерика прошла, сменившись апатией.

 

Глава 5.

Джаред Падалеки никогда в жизни не влюблялся. Даже самый первый парень вызывал в нем чувства далекие от романтической влюбленности, а бушующие гормоны провоцировали потакать своему либидо. Правда, было одно увлечение, довольно сильное, с тем парнем Джаред даже прожил какое-то время, но довольно быстро в нем разочаровался. Поначалу казавшаяся такой милой некая манерность юноши, в конце концов, стала неимоверно раздражать, и они расстались. Со временем Джаред понял, что чувства вовсе ни к чему. К тому же, случайные встречи и любовники на одну ночь никак не способствовали чему-то большему, нежели хороший трах. Джареду нравилась его эмоциональная независимость, впрочем, как и вообще независимость по жизни. Когда появилась Эммануэль Вогье, все, о чем мог думать Джаред, это за что ему выпал такой жребий. Падалеки даже не задумывался хоть как-то изменить ситуацию. Был ли то страх, неуверенность или некая странная леность - он и сам не мог бы внятно объяснить. С полной серьезностью о своем положении он задумался лишь когда всеми его мыслями завладел новый сотрудник корпорации. Именно Дженсен стал своеобразным толчком, вынудившим Джареда взглянуть, наконец, правде в глаза. Но Падалеки сразу же отодвинул все рассуждения и со всей страстью бросился в объятия малознакомого мужчины, словно девица из дешевого романа, за что в итоге и поплатился. Да, ситуация у Джареда стала еще запутаннее, только ко всему прочему прибавилась и боль, здорово разбавленная злостью, скорее даже на самого себя. Джаред узнал, что означает быть по-настоящему беспомощным перед внешними обстоятельствами, каково это быть преданным, обманутым тем, кому так неосмотрительно доверился.  
Почему Дженсен не приложил его по голове, чтобы вырубило на несколько дней? Господи, ему сейчас так хотелось физической боли, она бы отвлекала от выворачивающей наизнанку боли внутри. А так он помнил эти сильные руки, каждый дюйм его тела, помнил губы, которые целовали, всасывали кожу, горячий язык, так умело ласкающий его член. Взгляд, устремленный, как тогда казалось, с искренней страстью. Он помнил, как отдавал самого себя, полностью и без остатка. Все это было невыносимо. Лучше был бы лишь грубый секс. Да, Джаред помнил, как таял под этими ладонями, как смотрел в затуманенные желанием глаза и понимал, что пропадает в их зелени. Не должно быть так больно! Это ведь был просто секс. Ничего более. А теперь оказалось, что Дженсен исчез из его жизни, прихватив напоследок не только пакет документов из сейфа, но и, как не банально это звучит, его сердце. Это было бы очень смешно, если бы внутри все не разрывалось на куски.  
Если бы Дженсен сейчас был здесь, если бы он остался и все объяснил. Джаред хотел видеть его глаза, которые с такой искренностью лгали, смотрели… А впрочем, каждый видит то, что хочет. А Джаред, хотел, видит бог, как он хотел видеть взаимность. Джаред стиснул от бессилия кулаки. Его просто использовали.  
Джаред наконец нашел в себе силы встать и, пошатываясь, добрел до душа. Впереди еще предстоят разборки с Эммануэль, и придется пожинать плоды своей доверчивости, в результате которой Дженсен смог получить доступ к сейфу. Нелегкие дни предвидятся, или вся жизнь, которая и так, казалось, хуже некуда. Джаред так яростно тер свою кожу, что еще немного усилий и, казалось, она сойдет вместе с мыльной пеной и, закрутившись воронкой, исчезнет в стоке. Ему хотелось смыть с себя не просто прикосновения любовника, а стереть саму память этого. Если бы только это было возможно. Кожа вся покраснела, начала болеть, а глаза щипало от попавшего мыла.  
Он вышел из душа и повалился на кровать, даже не подумав предварительно вытереться. Покрывало тут же впитало в себя воду, стало холодно, липко и неприятно, но Джаред подтянул на себя остальное полотно и завернулся. Теплее не стало, но у него не было сил даже пошевелиться.  
Джаред Падалеки конечно слышал о таком понятии, как промышленный шпионаж, но он казался таким далеким и лишь раскрученным киноиндустрией брэндом, но вот он столкнулся с ним вплотную, так сказать, лицом к лицу. Злился ли Джаред? Наверное должен бы, и, скорее всего, завтра он будет в ярости, она поможет ему в дальнейшем, поможет просто жить. Но именно сейчас он был рад тишине в квартире, холоду внутри и состоянию прострации. До него будто еще не дошло в полной мере все произошедшее.  
Но на следующий день Джаред не нашел в себе сил подняться с постели. Все тело ломило, как при сильной простуде, жутко болела голова, ее хотелось стиснуть посильнее, чтобы изгнать вместе с болью и все мысли. Поэтому, сказавшись больным, он остался дома. По привычке Джаред проснулся рано утром, а потом долго пытался уснуть вновь, потому что во сне его не преследовали образы ласкового лживого любовника. Проворочавшись до полудня, Падалеки поднялся и направился на кухню, но еда не лезла в горло, поэтому он, захватив бутылку коньяка, снова отправился в постель. С помощью спиртного вскоре удалось уснуть. Употреблять коньяк в качестве снотворного было не очень хорошей идеей, но Джареду было плевать. Он решил, что в праве позволить себе немного эгоизма, была на то причина.

***

Эммануэль Вогье не спала всю ночь. Ей было нужно решить, что делать дальше. В прошлый раз, когда случился скандал с выпуском линии кремов, она смогла отстоять право на второй шанс; собрание акционеров, скрепя сердце, согласилось оставить ее на посту главы корпорации. Но сейчас, она была уверена, - ее попросту сместят, и ничего с этим нельзя поделать. Но ведь должен быть выход! Эммануэль металась по своей комнате, а в ее голове с бешеной скоростью вращались мысли, - она искала выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
Конечно, имея на руках базовые данные по разработкам, без грамотной команды ученых тот, кто нанял человека для похищения документации, не сможет ничего сделать. Но ей от этого легче не становилось, так как она теперь тоже не может начать выпуск. Эммануэль так боялась оставлять информацию в офисе, что забирала даже жесткий диск Кристиана Кейна. Кое-что наверняка осталось, и может быть получится восстановить данные - этот Кейн должен делать резервные копии или что-нибудь в этом плане. К тому же, как разработчик формулы, он сможет воссоздать все заново. Да, именно с этого и стоит начать, как полагала Эммануэль. Бессмысленно сейчас метаться подобно тигру в клетке, которого здорово раздразнили. Она опустилась на кровать и попробовала расслабиться, успокоиться. Не получалось. Если бы ей сейчас попался мистер Смит, она его бы убила голыми руками. Он разрушил ее так тщательно возводимый пьедестал признания. Но им она займется позже, сейчас есть более важные вопросы, требующие немедленного решения.  
А еще Эммануэль Вогье хотела бы знать, кто его нанял. Вариантов было множество. Ее не очень любили акционеры, и едва не каждый с радостью ее бы отстранил, и если вначале они еще снисходительно относились к главе, то просто удивительно, что дали ей шанс после того злополучного скандала. Эммануэль понимала, что в основном на нее все еще распространялась репутация отца, его очень уважали, он создал корпорацию, и в течение двадцати лет был ее главой. Помимо акционеров было еще несколько конкурирующих компаний, которые тоже не прочь сплясать на руинах "Vaugier Corp", возможно кто-то из них осмелился пойти на такой шаг. Больше всего Эммануэль злило, что ее не воспринимали всерьез. Будто она какая-то девчонка на побегушках. Все эти высокомерные взгляды, которые смягчились, едва она вышла замуж, снисходительный тон, с которым многие с ней разговаривали. О, она знала, что за ее спиной шепчутся, и это мало волновало, до тех пор, пока кто-то не влезал на ее территорию. Эммануэль непременно докопается до сути. Вот только разгребет существующие проблемы. И как это все не вовремя! На носу собрание акционеров, а ей нужно залатать финансовую дыру в миллионы долларов, брошенных на разработку новой линии.  
К утру Эммануэль ничуть не успокоилась, едва дождавшись семи часов, во сколько начинала свой рабочий день. Ровно в девять утра, как обычно, она была на своем рабочем месте. Ее немного удивило, что Джаред так близко воспринял эту ситуацию, но это сейчас не главное. Он и должен переживать, как ни крути, его обожаемая "Sherry" напрямую зависит от благосостояния "Vaugier Corp". Эммануэль не тешила себя мыслью, будто Джаред так волнуется за корпорацию в целом, он всячески доказывал обратное, в том числе и по отношению к супруге. По крайней мере, он превосходно вел финансовые дела компании, а это огромный плюс. На такую должность не поставишь первого попавшегося человека, а Джаред в силу полной зависимости от главы корпорации, был идеальной кандидатурой с отличной базой знаний и врожденной честностью. Правда, из сейфа пропал и их с Джаредом индивидуальный договор, но об этом ему знать вовсе незачем. Зачем он понадобился заказчику, Эммануэль не могла взять в толк, но соглашение исчезло вместе с документацией по новым разработкам. На миг мелькнула мысль, что это ее супруг и есть заказчик, но она тут же отбросила ее. Падалеки никогда бы не додумался до такого, к тому же, он патологически не умеет врать, это Эммануэль давно приметила. Так что Джаред по-прежнему считает себя в полной зависимости от супруги, и о потере договора не узнает никогда, уж Эммануэль об этом позаботится.  
К десяти часам, когда обычно вся лаборатория во главе с Кейном уже в сборе, Эммануэль спустилась на несколько этажей. Ее сразу же насторожило нездоровое оживление и гневные окрики обычно спокойного Кристиана. Исследовательская лаборатория представляла собой большое светлое помещение, уставленное столами с компьютерами, огромным экраном в торце и несколькими магнитно-маркерными досками, которые обычно были покрыты надписями, а сейчас сияли девственной чистотой. Несколько человек суетились, перебегая от одного компьютера к другому, а Кейн иногда поворачивался и прикрикивал, а потом вновь перебирал бумаги на своем столе и жестко стучал по клавиатуре.  
\- Что здесь происходит? - у Эммануэль закралось нехорошее чувство при виде большего, нежели обычно хаоса.  
\- Мадам Вогье? - Кристиан оторвался от своего стола и как-то неуверенно посмотрел на своего начальника. - У нас здесь небольшая э-э-э… Проблема.  
\- Доктор Кейн, извольте объяснить, не заставляйте вытаскивать из Вас слова клещами.  
Эти слова были произнесены таким тоном, что Кейн сглотнул и присмотрелся, нет ли в наличии при мадам того самого упомянутого инструмента.  
\- В системе вирус, - обреченно выдал глава лаборатории.  
\- Что?- Эммануэль перевела взгляд на монитор, затем на остальные. Некоторые показывали стандартную заставку, некоторые - зияли чернотой. - Что это значит?  
\- В сеть запустили вирус, и он стер все данные, - слегка заикаясь, начал объяснять Кейн. - Черные экраны, это те компьютеры, которые попробовали перезагрузить после того, как зависла система и ни на что не реагировала, в итоге оказалось, что винчестер пуст, нет даже базовых установок. С остальными мы пытаемся разобраться.  
\- Пытаетесь… - автоматически повторила Эммануэль. - Как это могло произойти, у вас ведь изолированная локальная сеть? Вы ведь сами настояли, доктор Кейн.  
\- Это так, но я не могу понять, как это произошло.  
\- Так, что с лабораторией? - она кивнула на дверь напротив.  
\- Мы не можем пока туда попасть, потому что… - замолчал на миг Кейн, - она открывается с помощью компьютерной программы.  
\- Я не понимаю, там ведь стоит кодовый замок.  
\- Да, но в целях безопасности дверь дополнительно блокируется через мой компьютер.  
\- Так немедленно перезагрузите его! - Эммануэль уже потянулась к кнопке "Reset", но была остановлена окриком Кейна:  
\- Нет! - он перехватил руку мадам Вогье. - При попытке несанкционированного проникновения система выдает команду о самоуничтожении. Лаборатория изолирована, - начал быстро объяснять Кейн, увидев испуганный взгляд главы, - там просто все выгорит. Мы… пытаемся попасть туда без… Эксцессов. Вы ведь сами утвердили такой план безопасности.  
\- Тогда работайте! - крикнула Эммануэль и вышла из лаборатории. Она так стремилась обезопасить разработки, что практически переиграла саму себя. Почему она не подумала, что в ее квартиру могут проникнуть? Казалось, она предусмотрела все. В банковскую ячейку нести документы она не решилась, там могли их выкрасть, была научена горьким опытом компании "Bliss", когда резко сменилось руководство и, что самое интересное, вполне на законных основаниях. Оставить в офисе не могла тем более. Но, как оказалось, нигде не безопасно. А теперь еще и последняя надежда, что информация сохранилась у Кейна, рассыпалась прахом. Восстановление проекта вновь, конечно, возможно, другой вопрос - сколько на это уйдет времени. Да, Эммануэль Вогье оказалась в трудной ситуации и ей срочно нужно искать из нее выход, если она хотела сохранить за собой пост главы "Vaugier Corp".

Едва мадам Вогье стремительно покинула лабораторию, Кристиан Кейн уткнулся в сложенные ладони и медленно выдохнул воздух сквозь зубы. Наверняка всем им предстоит еще долгая и обстоятельная беседа со службой безопасности. Но самое страшное уже позади. Реакция главы была на удивление сдержанной, что не могло не порадовать Кристиана, но тут он вспомнил почти семь футов внушительной военной выправки начальника службы безопасности, как в горле пересохло. Нет, его, конечно, не убьют, Кристиан слишком важен для этого проекта, но все равно предстоят невеселые часы в тесной комнатке без окон наедине с мистером Брайманом. От таких мыслей Кристиану захотелось сбежать отсюда, да только вряд ли ему такая роскошь позволена. Он поднялся и на подгибающихся ногах добрел до туалета. И только закрыв за собой ненадежную дверку кабинки, трясущимися руками достал из кармана флешку, которую вытащил из своего компьютера и сосредоточенно разломал на мелкие кусочки. А затем смотрел, как смывается в унитаз доказательство его виновности. Кейн оставил ее еще вчера, и вирус начал свою работу ближе к утру, так что он в этом плане чист, он непричастен. Осталось убедить в этом себя самого. Кристиан никогда бы этого не сделал, но за свои ошибки приходится платить.  
Кейн уже вытирал руки белоснежным бумажным полотенцем, как его стали искать. Всех собирали для беседы со службой безопасности. Вот теперь нужно взять себя в руки и суметь вынести все это до конца. Дело уже сделано, вспять не повернешь, и Кристиану придется доиграть свою роль до логического завершения, а потом он снова окунется в свои исследования и больше никогда в жизни не допустит повторения подобного.

***

Эммануэль Вогье просматривала записи допроса сотрудников лаборатории. Судя по данным, туда никто не входил помимо них, а доступа к локальной сети извне нет, значит, это кто-то из персонала. Все нервничали, дергались, но мистер Брайман уверил ее, что никаких доказательств причастности кого-либо нет, хотя подозревать стоит каждого. Будь на то ее воля, она бы всех уволила, но Эммануэль надеялась уладить все текущие проблемы и возобновить разработки, а без Кейна и подобранной им самим команды это невозможно. "Все будет хорошо!" - как мантру твердила себе Эммануэль, она была уверена, что все разрешится, нужно просто действовать. Самое главное - решить вопрос со снятой со счета компании суммой, это скрыть не получится. Она ведь предполагала на собрании акционеров устроить презентацию новой линии, тогда они не посмели бы возмутиться насчет ее самовольности. И, в конце концов, она глава и владелец контрольного пакета, а значит имеет право принимать некоторые решения относительно деятельности корпорации, не ставя в известность остальных держателей акций. Так было бы, да. Но теперь ситуация резко изменилась. 

Это был один из самых тяжелых дней на памяти Эммануэль, домой она добралась уже без сил. Квартира встретила неестественной тишиной. Она заглянула в спальню супруга, тот спал в обнимку с бутылкой из-под коньяка.  
\- Только этого не хватало, - прошептала Эммануэль. - Джаред, - она толкнула его в плечо и в ответ получила невнятное ругательство. - Ладно, поговорим завтра.  
Она оставила мужа пребывать в пьяном сне, и решила, что ей тоже не помешает принять перед сном чего-нибудь покрепче. Но ни завтра, ни послезавтра она не застанет мужа не то, что бодрствующим, но даже трезвым.

Утро выдалось пасмурным, и Эммануэль с трудом поднялась. Проливной дождь с силой бил в огромные окна, отстукивая рваный ритм. После душа Эммануэль почувствовала себя намного лучше, а чашка кофе, хоть и без кофеина, окончательно привела в себя. Она ждала когда супруг, наконец, соизволит выползти из своей комнаты, но прошел час, а оттуда не доносилось ни звука. В течение нескольких дней она позволяла ему расслабляться, вернее, ей было просто не до него. Но работа не стоит на месте, финансовые отчеты сами по себе не сделаются, и ей самой недосуг думать еще и об этом. У Эммануэль кончилось терпение, и она направилась привести Джареда в чувство. Он лежал в ставшей привычной позе, подогнув под себя ноги, и вновь сжимал пальцами пустую бутылку. Попытки его разбудить не увенчались успехом, поэтому, не долго думая, Эммануэль набрала в графин ледяной воды и с чувством вылила на спящего, с удовольствием наблюдая как тот вскидывается и пытается понять, что происходит.  
\- Какого? Эммануэль? - хриплый со сна и похмелья голос.  
\- Поднимайся! Нам нужно поговорить! - Эммануэль уже злилась. Мало ей проблем, так еще и муж решил уйти в запой.  
\- Не сейчас, - он снова повалился на кровать, прикрывая голову подушкой.  
\- Немедленно! Джаред, я сейчас не в том настроении, чтобы терпеть твое поведение.  
\- А знаешь, что? - он приподнял подушку и, щурясь, посмотрел на жену. - А не пошла бы ты! - и отвернулся.  
Эммануэль ничего не сказала, а просто вышла, напоследок с силой хлопнув дверью. С этим нужно что-то делать. Она набрала номер начальника безопасности корпорации:  
\- Алекс, возьми двух ребят, и подъезжайте ко мне. Нет, не нужно, просто приведете кое-кого в порядок.  
Через двадцать минут в дверь позвонили, но, открыв, на пороге она обнаружила Джеффри Моргана.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- И я рад тебя видеть, Эммануэль, - расплылся в до противного радостной улыбке гость. - Позволишь?  
И не дожидаясь ответа хозяйки, он оттеснил ее и прошел внутрь.  
\- Джеффри, что ты здесь делаешь? - повторила Эммануэль, выделяя интонацией каждое слово.  
\- А я как раз был в отделе безопасности, когда ты звонила, - Джеффри подошел к бару и налил себе минеральной воды, - и решил, что смогу уладить эту проблему без… Стороннего вмешательства.  
\- Ясно, - отрезала Эммануэль, всем своим видом показывая недовольство присутствием Моргана. - Приведи его в чувство или это сделаю я, - она прихватила сумочку и была уже у двери. - Знаешь, твоя странная слабость к нему всегда меня настораживала.  
\- Эммануэль, оправляйся на работу, у тебя там, насколько я успел заметить, есть чем заняться.  
\- Всего доброго, Джеффри.  
Спускаясь вниз, Эммануэль сжимала сумочку, оставляя на мягкой коже следы идеально отполированных ногтей. Неужели Морган мог о чем-то догадаться? Хотя, учитывая переполох, и его разговор с мистером Брайманом, что-то он знает, но если бы владел всей информацией о текущих делах, то Эммануэль об этом тут же узнала. И еще бы выслушала массу замечаний относительно ее способностей управления компанией. А если Джеффри ничего не сказал, стало быть, все в относительном порядке.

Джеффри усмехнулся, отметив, с каким выражением лица Эммануэль выскочила из квартиры. Периодически она его забавляла, особенно когда жутко злилась и пыталась этого не показать, когда ей так и хотелось высказать вслух все, что вертелось на кончике ее острого языка. Ей, определенно, не хватает выдержки, полагал Морган. Отставив в сторону пустой стакан, он направился в комнату Джареда. Оценив витающее в воздухе амбре, он первым делом распахнул настежь окна, впуская в комнату прохладу и свежий запах дождя. По всей вероятности, просто так разбудить Джареда не удастся, того даже не волновало, что его уже окатили водой. Скинув пиджак и закатав рукава, Джеффри, столкнул мужчину на пол. От вовсе не мягкого соприкосновения с жесткой поверхностью, Джаред вскинулся, и пока он вновь не отключился, Морган поднял его на ноги и вытолкал в ванную, игнорируя возмущенные ругательства. А уж когда Джаред оказался в ванной, и на него из душа хлынула ледяная вода, то Морган поспешил покинуть ванную, слегка улыбаясь. Теперь Джаред точно не уснет.  
Спустя полчаса, Падалеки показался на кухне, кутаясь в банный халат и вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он плюхнулся на стул и с благодарным выражением отпил кофе из подсунутой Морганом чашки.  
\- Пришел в себя? - Джеффри отпивал маленькими глотками чай, и ожидал хоть какой-нибудь реакции от Падалеки.  
\- Да. Спасибо не говорю, потому что это было не сказать что приятно, но за кофе, определенно, благодарю.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - улыбнулся Морган. - А теперь, когда ты вполне адекватен, объясни, что происходит?  
\- Ничего, - буркнул Джаред и отвернулся от пристального взгляда собеседника. - Что ты от меня хочешь? - Падалеки снова повернулся к Моргану.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты взял себя в руки.  
\- Джеффри, прости меня, конечно, но тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело? И вообще, я в норме.  
\- Не кажется. Ты - часть компании, а все что касается "Vaugier Corp", соответственно, касается и меня.  
Джеффри все продолжал буравить взглядом, и от этого Джареду было не по себе. Словно Морган видел насквозь, мог прочесть самые сокровенные мысли. У многих людей возникали подобные ассоциации при беседе с Джеффри, тот умел произвести должное впечатление, и, когда надо, не добродушного дядюшки, угощающего конфетами непослушного внука, а внушительного противника, на пути которого лучше не становиться.  
\- Джаред, - продолжил Морган, смягчая взгляд и тон, - в компании что-то происходит, и мне не очень это нравится. Эммануэль не дает доступа к информации.  
\- А я тут причем?  
\- Ты можешь через финансовую отчетность понять. Я, конечно, могу потребовать от нее доступа, но пока не хочу этого делать.  
Джаред не знал, что на это ответить. Получалось, что Морган не знает ни о новой линии, ни о хищении документов, а просвещать его в этих вопросах Падалеки не собирался. Как бы там ни было, но благосостояние компании было в интересах Джареда, в первую очередь из-за своей семьи. А то, что Морган еще тот старый лис, и так понятно, и если Эммануэль не дает ему доступа, значит не стоит сразу все ему выкладывать. Эммануэль можно во многом обвинить, но только не в отсутствии подозрительности.  
\- Так ты для этого меня вытащил из постели? - Джаред не смотря на то, что буквально час назад его разбудили с жутким похмельем, сейчас на удивление бодро соображал, хотя назойливая головная боль все же давала о себе знать.  
\- Может ты, наконец, прекратишь жалеть себя и займешься делом? - Джеффри поднялся и застегнул пиджак. - Ты не какой-нибудь там менеджер среднего звена, ты - финансовый директор "Vaugier Corp", и какова бы ни была подоплека твоего назначения на этот пост, ты его принял. И теперь будь добр нести ответственность. В твоем кабинете уже собралась гора папок со всех отделов. Так что приводи себя в порядок и встретимся в офисе через час.  
На этом Джеффри вышел из кухни, напрочь игнорируя несколько ошеломленный взгляд Джареда. Да, Морган умел разговаривать с людьми. Он будто точно знал, какие именно слова дойдут до пребывающего в эмоциональном раздрае Падалеки.  
Спустя час Джаред входил в свой кабинет, одетый в безукоризненно отглаженный костюм неизменно черного цвета, и даже нашел в себе силы вежливо улыбнуться Женевьев. Он только на миг застыл, бросив взгляд на кабинет директора по связям с общественностью, табличка с именем уже исчезла с двери, отметил Падалеки. Но тут же встряхнулся и заставил себя не думать о зеленоглазом мужчине, наведшего переполох не только в корпорации, но и в мыслях самого финансового директора. После ухода Джеффри, Падалеки, будто повинуясь указанию, спокойно оделся и отправился на работу. Морган прав - не имеет смысла сейчас предаваться сожалениям, нужно что-то делать, отвлекать себя. К тому же нельзя забывать о "Sherry". Если в скором времени всплывут разработки корпорации в другой компании, и станет известно о реальном финансовом положении "Vaugier Corp", то, несомненно, пострадают и дочерние компании. А ведь ради "Sherry" Джаред и оказался в такой ситуации, и Эммануэль все еще крепко держит его за яйца. Поэтому личные переживания Джаред Падалеки засунет куда поглубже, все же не девица, чтобы сидеть и поедать мороженое, уткнувшись в телевизор и обливаться слезами по неверному любовнику.  
Джаред как раз просматривал бумаги за прошедшие дни, когда в кабинет вошел Морган.  
\- Рад тебя видеть в рабочем состоянии, Джаред.  
\- Ты был прав, - Падалеки оторвался от документа, который держал в руках.  
\- Я всегда прав, - улыбнулся Джеффри. - Я к тебе по делу. Ты принимал у своего предшественника финансовую отчетность?  
\- Да, конечно. На тот момент все было в порядке.  
\- Просто я сейчас просматривал его отчеты, и кое-что меня насторожило, - Морган выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Давай, я посмотрю.  
\- Спасибо, Джаред. - проговорил Морган, закрывая за собой дверь.  
Падалеки понимал, что Джеффри просто так не акцентировал бы на этом внимание, поэтому едва Морган покинул его кабинет, отложил текущие отчеты. В дверь постучали, и вошла Женевьев с кипой папок, которую еле удерживала одной рукой.  
\- Куда положить? - она застыла, поскольку весь огромный стол был уже устлан бумагами.  
\- Туда, - указал Джаред на журнальный стол. - И принеси мне кофе.  
Спустя три часа и шесть чашек кофе, Джаред все еще не мог понять, что именно там нашел Морган и решил нужным оторвать его от текущих дел. И тут он открыл отчет за первый квартал. Падалеки не сразу понял, что его насторожило в нескольких пунктах. Джаред просмотрел дополнительную документацию, и, когда осознал, то едва не выронил чашку из задрожавших пальцев.

 

Глава 6.

 

Дженсен вошел в кабинет Сары Гэмбл, даже не постучав ради приличия, и бросил на стол увесистый бумажный пакет с документами.  
\- Дженсен, я немного занята, - она в упор посмотрела на своего работника, пытаясь взглядом показать, чтобы Дженсен немедленно выметался из помещения и не ставил ее в неудобное положение.  
\- Простите, - обратился Дженсен к недоуменно взиравшему на него посетителю.  
\- Я на минутку, - Сара поднялась из-за стола, вежливо улыбнулась мужчине и потащила Дженсена к выходу, подхватив одной рукой пакет, а другой вцепившись в его локоть.  
Едва закрылась дверь, как Сара бросила уничижительный взгляд на секретаря, не суливший впоследствии ничего хорошего, а потом набросилась на Дженсена:  
\- Что ты себе позволяешь?  
\- А что? - он прислонился к стене, засунув руки глубоко в карманы джинсов.  
\- Это клиент! А ты ведешь себя как…  
\- Как кто, Сара? - Дженсен усмехался, чуть прищурившись.  
\- Что с тобой? - она немного сбавила воинственный тон. - Ты врываешься ко мне в кабинет, словно к себе домой, швыряешь документы, - она хлопнула пакетом Дженсена по груди. - Хотя, о чем я? Кажется, это начинает входить в твою привычку.  
\- Я принес то, что тебе нужно, - Дженсен пожал плечами, будто передернулся от холода или неприятия. - Как обычно.  
\- Знаешь, сколько это стоит? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжила. - Впрочем, знаешь и получаешь неплохие проценты. Так что, изволь объясниться, с чего ты вдруг швыряешь мне на стол добытую информацию столь небрежно, будто это какой-то мусор.  
Дженсен молча слушал, всем своим видом показывая, как его все это волнует, вернее, насколько ему это безразлично. Он сейчас был не в том настроении. Сара продолжала говорить, но Дженсен ее совершенно не слушал и оборвал на полуслове:  
\- Мне нужен отпуск.  
\- Что, прости? - опешила Сара, она даже потеряла нить своих рассуждений, настолько была удивлена.  
\- Ты слышала.  
Гэмбл замолчала, изучающе вглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он.  
\- Сейчас в моем кабинете сидит важный клиент, ему нужен лучший человек, и ты, как никто другой…  
\- Лесть не поможет, ты же знаешь. Никогда не помогала, - перебил Дженсен. - Пошли Клэр или Майка, не мне тебя учить.  
\- Дженсен, послушай, - Сара подхватила его под руку и подвела к дивану, усаживая. - Я не знаю, что происходит. Это дело с "Vaugier Corp" ты провернул блестяще, мои поздравления. - Дженсен поморщился, но ничего не сказал, а Сара сделала вид, что не заметила этой гримасы. - Помнишь дело по "Rose Word" в Канаде?  
\- Да, два года назад, как я мог забыть? - саркастически выдал Дженсен. - Председатель совета директоров застрелился в моем присутствии, но перед этим успел вдоволь помахать своей пушкой, после чего мне наложили девять швов на правое предплечье. Веселое было дельце.  
\- Все обошлось, не драматизируй. Ну слетел он с катушек, всякое бывает, а у тебя появилась пара шрамов. Могло быть хуже, - философски заключила Сара. - Так вот, это тот же заказчик и дело весьма неординарное.  
\- И прибыльное, да, Сара?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Я сказал - мне нужен отпуск. Что ты не расслышала из этого предложения? - Дженсен отдернулся, когда Гэмбл протянула к нему ладонь.  
\- Ты никогда не отказывался от интересного дела.  
\- Все бывает в первый раз, Сара, - ответил Дженсен поднимаясь. - Я позвоню.  
Сара смотрела ему вслед и думала, что была права, когда предполагала - с этим делом возникнут сложности. Но ее ждал заказчик, и долго рассуждать о настроении Дженсена ей было некогда. Завтра она ему позвонит и вновь предложит это дело, Эклз не откажется, она была уверена, особенно, когда Сара озвучит сумму контракта.

 

Дженсен Эклз, а именно такова настоящая фамилия мистера Смита, неспешно покинул здание и побрел вдоль улицы. Сколько у него было фамилий, имен, сколько масок, которые он с такой легкостью менял и с такой же небрежностью отбрасывал за ненадобностью, поскольку роль была отыграна. По правде сказать, свое настоящее имя он использовал лишь пару раз, и почему-то в этот раз ему выпал жребий внедряться именно как Дженсен. Хоть что-то настоящее, а так он весь насквозь сплошная фальшивка. Эклз передернул плечами. Нелицеприятные выводы о самом себе всегда доставляют дискомфорт. Внезапно возникло сильное желание закурить и выпить чего-нибудь крепкого, чтобы горечью алкоголя и терпкостью дыма перебить то гадкое чувство, которое он никогда не испытывал после удачно завершенного дела. Он ведь должен радоваться. Все просто замечательно, он вышел "сухим из воды", четко выполнил задание. Сара довольна, заказчик доволен, и Дженсен должен быть довольным. Но почему-то он испытывал совершенно противоположные чувства.  
Дженсен зашел в первый же попавшийся на глаза бар и заказал пачку Chesterfield и бутылку Джека Дэниэлса, чего уж мелочиться, заказывая порцию, рассудил Дженсен. А потом устроился за угловым столиком и осмотрелся. Бар был посредственным, но Дженсену было плевать на не слишком презентабельный вид заведения, на видавшие виды скатерти на бессистемно расставленных круглых столиках. А вот выданный абсолютно лысым барменом стакан был чистым. Эклз окинул взглядом посетителей, инстинктивно отмечая, кто может быть опасен - в этот раз лишь один человек мог доставить неприятности. Развалившийся на диванчике за столиком у окна парень весьма грубо заигрывал с официанткой и переругивался с пожилой парой, сидящей чуть в стороне. Но он не представлял проблему для Дженсена. Подобная привычка вовсе не паранойя, это издержка его профессии, и если он хочет жить, то будет всегда внимателен к окружающему пространству.  
Наконец, он немного расслабился. Пара порций виски, и Дженсен смог, в некотором смысле, отпустить себя, позволить теснившимся мыслям выстроиться в логические цепочки, а не крутиться бессвязным клубком спутанных нитей: "Все дело в этом чертовом Джареде Падалеки с его честным взглядом. Ну и шикарном теле, чего уж греха таить…" - рассуждал Дженсен. Он понимал, что испытываемое сейчас чувство эмоционального дискомфорта связано именно с финансовым директором "Vaugier Corp". Почему он о нем столько думает? Почему бередит невнятное чувство вины за произошедшее? Каждый вопрос на миллион. Кто бы ему объяснил, что такого в этом Падалеки. Эклз прикурил сигарету и тут же закашлялся, дым был горьким и каким-то неприятным. Он курил крайне редко, но сейчас ему это было нужно. После третьей затяжки кашель уже не рвался из раздраженного горла, и появилась легкость, подпитываемая выпитым алкоголем.  
Едва бутылка опустела наполовину, как Дженсен заметил в зале нездоровое оживление, тотчас привлекшее его внимание. Все тот же посетитель таки нашел неприятности на свою пятую точку. Официантка, пытавшаяся осадить посетителя словами, потеряла терпение и тот получил по голове довольно большим подносом, после чего решил доказать всю неправоту неприступной женщины. Через несколько минут в драку были вовлечены еще несколько посетителей, и Дженсен решил, что пора ему отсюда уходить. Едва он попытался обойти дерущихся, как ему прилетел замах для удара - локтем в грудь. Еще через пару минут Дженсен, от души врезав несколько раз особо прытким, вытаскивал зачинщика из бара, а когда тот попытался возмутиться, то объяснил еще раз - кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Дженсен вернулся в бар и под настороженные взгляды бармена и официантки забрал со стола недопитую бутылку и пачку сигарет.  
\- Пакет найдется? - Дженсен задержался у барной стойки.  
\- А? - не понял сначала бармен, а потом, спохватившись, протянул мужчине непрозрачный бумажный пакет.  
Дженсен обернул бутылку виски и сопровождаемый облегченными вздохами покинул бар. Странно, будто это он затеял драку, с таким осуждением на него посмотрели. Он сделал глоток и поморщился от боли в губе. "Черт! Все-таки зацепили!" - подумал Дженсен, облизывая пострадавшее место. А когда он полез за телефоном, то обнаружил его отсутствие, как и бумажника. Дженсен еще раз выругался и подумал, что ему пора не в отпуск, а на пенсию. При всей своей подозрительности и настороженности он упустил момент, когда его обчистили, словно простака на ярмарке. Во всем виноват Джаред, сделал вывод Эклз. Из-за него мысли путались, из-за него годами оттачиваемые умения, ставшие почти инстинктами, начали давать сбой, как в пораженной вирусами программе.  
Недопитая бутылка тут же полетела в ближайшую урну, а злой Эклз, случайно столкнувшись с прохожим и извинившись за свою неуклюжесть, стал обладателем довольно нового Samsung, которым тут же и воспользовался, набрав номер:  
\- Клайв, проследи мой телефон. Нет, я не заблудился. Нет, я не… Клайв, мне не до шуток, - прекратив опровергать одну другой нелепее гипотезы, оборвал Дженсен. - Спасибо. Жду.  
Через несколько минут, в течение которых Дженсен представил себе варианты наказания вора, Клайв позвонил и сказал в каком направлении движется человек, в руках которого был его телефон. Конечно, купить новый не было проблемой, да и в бумажнике было от силы три-четыре сотни. Но сам факт! Дженсена Эклза обчистили. Возмутительно! И это требует немедленного действия, чем Дженсен и занялся с энтузиазмом, приправленным злостью и алкоголем.

Тот самый парень из затрапезного бара нашелся, благодаря Клайву, в нескольких улицах от места, где Дженсен так неосторожно решил расслабиться. Парень медленно шел по оживленному бульвару, а затем резко свернул в узкий переулок. Дженсен последовал за ним. Они находились в центре города, но, свернув с широкой улицы, оказались в тесном пространстве, образованном двумя высокими зданиями. Появление еще двоих Дженсен не упустил, иначе ему определенно пора было бы уходить на покой. Его раздирала жуткая злость, руки буквально чесались найти им достойное применение, так что этот инцидент пришелся весьма кстати. Если бы Дженсен был в более благодушном настроении, то незадачливым ворам достался бы их улов, но обстоятельства сложились таким образом, что он был на взводе.  
Напали на него практически одновременно. У одного Дженсен успел заметить в руке блеснувшее лезвие ножа. И ему вдруг некстати подумалось, что буквально в трех шагах от беспечных прохожих в переулке могут прирезать человека, а никто даже не заметит. Одного парня Эклз вырубил сразу резким ударом в солнечное сплетение, именно того, кто был в баре, повторный удар в то же место отправил того в нокаут. Второго, с разворота он отбросил на несколько шагов, и пока тот неподвижно лежал, оглушенный ударом головой о бетонную стену, Дженсен занялся третьим, который крепко сжимал внушительный охотничий нож.  
\- Как же тебе мамочка разрешила выйти с такой железкой из дома? - обратился к нему Эклз, и как только разозленный парень бросился вперед, Дженсен отклонился и, чуть развернувшись, с силой ударил в поясницу. Он знал, что по почкам - это больно. Да, ему самому тоже не раз перепадало. Парень упал на колени, выронив нож, который Дженсен тут же откинул ногой.  
\- Нельзя так вестись на подначки, парень, - проговорил Дженсен, добавляя ногой по ребрам. Этот выбыл. Второй в это время пришел в себя и вскочил с намерением вновь доказывать неправоту зарвавшегося прохожего, но Дженсен засадил ему кулаком в нос, с каким-то садистским удовольствием отмечая характерный хруст и наблюдая хлынувшую кровь. Больше никто излишнего энтузиазма не проявлял, поэтому Дженсен спокойно подошел и вывернул карманы вора. Там оказалось несколько бумажников и пара мобильных телефонов, парень, по всей вероятности, обчистил еще пару посетителей бара. Отбросив чужое, Дженсен забрал свои вещи.  
Довольный возвратом телефона и бумажника, Эклз выбросил позаимствованный у прохожего телефон, нисколько не задумываясь о схожести своих поступков с вором и его приспешниками, так неосторожно нарвавшихся именно на него. Ну да, жизнь несправедлива, Дженсен этого и не отрицал.  
Обычно, по окончанию задания, он уничтожал не только SIM карту, но и весь телефон, а в этот раз захотел непременно сохранить его, словно тот являлся некой ниточкой связывающей его с… С кем? Дженсен не был уверен.  
Он сунул телефон в карман и подумал, что на сегодня приключений предостаточно, и отправился к себе на квартиру. Это было совсем не то место, куда он приходил с Джаредом, то было жилое пространство мистера Смита, а Эклз не имел постоянного места пребывания. Когда он выполнял очередное задание, то жилье соответствовало легенде, а вот места, которое можно назвать домом, у Дженсена не было. Он мог долгое время жить в отеле и вовсе не в "Plaza", хотя при выполнении одного задания он провел там около месяца. Дженсен очень хорошо знал, что уж в таком большом дорогом отеле никак не скрыться. Именно там проще всего найти человека, если он вдруг вздумал спрятаться. Консьерж, носильщики, горничные - они незаметны, словно тени, но именно они знают едва ли не все о постояльцах отеля, которые провели более трех дней в их отеле. Поэтому, хоть Дженсен и владел несколькими счетами с внушительным количеством нолей, лучшим вариантом после дела, когда он весьма неслабо насолил сильным мира сего, было пересидеть в невзрачном районе, а потом покинуть город или даже страну. Но этот вариант Дженсен сразу отбросил. Он не может сейчас уехать. Не может и все.  
В этот раз его пристанищем стала маленькая квартирка в Квинсе. Найти кого-либо в этом районе практически нереально, учитывая плотность населения на квадратный ярд. Это было решающим преимуществом при выборе временного жилья.  
Ничем не примечательная обстановка, "шикарный" вид из окна на противоположную стену кирпичного дома, и громкие соседи. Да, это было не бог весть что, и самое странное - в этом районе он ни разу не нарвался на каких-нибудь энтузиастов с ножами, а в центре города - запросто. Скидывая куртку, Дженсен поморщился, кажется, его зацепило и ножом. На свитере сбоку расплылось пятно. Рана оказалась лишь царапиной, его задело по скользящей, так что ерунда. Эклз чертыхнулся и направился в ванную. Скинув с себя всю одежду, он с наслаждением залез под душ, мысленно благодаря владельца дома за независимую от общей водонагревательную систему. Подобная роскошь в этом районе была доступна не всем. Смыв с себя грязь, кровь и частично усталость, Дженсен занялся ранением, и когда добрался до кровати, то уже не нашел в себе сил на что-либо еще и, натянув одеяло, тут же уснул.  
Дженсену показалось, что он едва прилег, как его разбудил трезвонящий мобильный. Дженсен неохотно протянул руку к телефону, часы показывали восемь утра.  
\- Сара? Так, остановись и помедленнее, - с утра он слабо соображал, во рту жутко пересохло, голова, казалось, вот-вот развалится на части от боли, хотелось в душ и продолжить спать одновременно, а еще хотелось пристрелить Гэмбл. - Что? Я ведь сказал тебе, что в отпуске. Я сам с тобой свяжусь.  
И тут же отключился.

Сара Гэмбл в недоумении смотрела на отзывавшуюся короткими гудками трубку. Впервые на ее памяти Дженсен повел себя столь категорично. Она не могла понять, что же такого произошло на последнем задании, что ее, без преувеличения, самый рьяный работник решил устраниться. Сару это, конечно, не устраивало. Благодаря Эклзу было провернуто много дел. Она навскидку могла назвать с десяток компаний по всему миру, которые благодаря ее конторе сменили владельцев или вообще прекратили свое существование, поглощенные крупными конгломератами. Сара не зря подозревала, что простым это дело не будет, она это чувствовала пятой точкой. И вот результат налицо. Но она попыталась успокоиться, и решила, что все же даст Дженсену некоторое время на, так сказать, восстановление душевного спокойствия. Она потерпит, а пока постарается узнать, что такого могло произойти в "Vaugier Corp", что заставило Дженсена потребовать себе отпуск и так не вовремя.

После звонка Сары сон к Дженсену почему-то не шел. Поворочавшись еще некоторое время, он заставил себя подняться и пойти в душ. Горячая вода немного привела его в чувство, заставила протрезветь, прочистила мозги. Но, к несчастью, пробудила воспоминания.  
\- Да что ж такое? - проговорил Дженсен и с силой саданул кулаком по хлипкой дверце душевой кабины, которая отозвалась дребезжанием и вылетела из пазов, с грохотом падая на пол. Он равнодушно посмотрел на нее и, выключив воду, прошел по злополучной створке, доломав ее до конца.  
Ни первая, ни вторая, ни даже третья чашка кофе не заставила взбодриться, как это бывало обычно. Ему нужно что-то делать. Может, он все же зря был так категоричен в решении отойти на время от дел? Может все, что ему нужно - это новое задание, которое позволит выкинуть все посторонние мысли? Но тут он вспомнил вчерашний инцидент, и все же уверился в правильности принятого решения. Если он проворонил мелкого вора, то что будет, окажись его жизнь под угрозой. А пуля в печень - это не дворовая шпана с ножичком, пусть даже и внушительных размеров.  
Дженсен не мог себя ничем занять. Он словно неприкаянный бродил по несчастным двум комнатам малогабаритки, даже пробовал включать телевизор, который показывал лишь пару каналов, да и то с помехами. Да, это жилье обладало преимуществами месторасположения и наличия горячей воды, но это и все.  
Через пару часов Дженсен выходил из квартиры, одевшись как можно неприметнее. В обычной одежде в виде потрепанных джинсов и темной куртки с капюшоном затеряться в толпе точно таких же прохожих, которые торопятся по своим делам, не составит труда ни для кого. Проверив наличие телефона в кармане, он стремительно зашагал в сторону сабвея, но потом передумал, и поймал такси. И когда назвал адрес, понял, что именно туда его и тянуло, словно металлический предмет к намагниченной поверхности.  
Такси резко тормознуло и остановилось напротив высокого здания. Дженсен колебался ровно две секунды, а потом расплатился с болтливым шофером и вышел под накрапывающий дождь. Машина тут же смешалась с бесконечным потоком автомобилей, преимущественно желтого цвета. Эклз прислонился к выложенной керамогранитом стене какого-то магазина, на название он даже не обратил внимания. Козырек над огромной стеклянной витриной закрывал почти полтротуара, но Дженсен все равно натянул как можно глубже капюшон куртки и закурил. Он ждал. Спустя около сорока минут, у здания напротив остановился знакомый лимузин. Не дожидаясь, пока шофер подойдет и откроет дверцу, из машины вышел Джаред. Дженсен издали пытался вглядеться в выражение его лица, но он стоял довольно далеко, а пасмурная погода и дождь вовсе не прибавляли шансов рассмотреть детали.  
Джаред на миг замер, а затем поднял лицо, подставляя его тяжелым холодным каплям. Дженсен сжал кулаки до боли в пальцах. Странно, что Падалеки приехал из офиса на лимузине, он ведь ненавидел какой-либо официоз и пафос. Но тут он склонился к машине, и помог выйти Эммануэль. К ним тут же подбежал шофер, раскрывая зонт над парой, но Джаред отступил в сторону. Дженсен с жадностью вглядывался в статную фигуру мужчины, и ему хотелось… Может просто подойти, может встряхнуть, или впиться поцелуем и тут же почувствовать отклик. Пара уже подходила к двери, услужливо распахнутой швейцаром, когда Джаред оглянулся. Дженсен еще сильнее вжался в стену, будто пытаясь с ней слиться, но его все равно бы не заметили, и Джаред скрылся за массивной дверью.  
Дженсен все стоял на том же месте и выкурил уже несколько сигарет, отчего першило в горле. Пробирающаяся сквозь одежду влага выхолодила тело, пальцы стали будто деревянными - настолько замерзли. Но он не уходил. И не мог объяснить почему. Он не видел Джареда целую неделю, хотя, уже почти восемь дней. Саре, с момента как получил на руки документы, он несколько дней не звонил - это обычная практика: выждать некоторое время. Все дни он что-то делал, находилось множество неотложных дел. И вот вчера отдал начальнице то, ради чего его наняли, и будто поставил точку в конце произведения. Вот теперь все закончено. Финал. Возможно, именно эти мысли позволили выбраться на поверхность тому, что он так долго и старательно прятал в самых дальних уголках сознания. И теперь он стоит в промокших насквозь ботинках и пялится на дверь, которая скрыла его любовника. Бывшего, поправил себя Дженсен. Их ведь было много. Ну ладно, не мужчин, а женщин. Но ведь это ничего не меняет - дело-то не в поле партнера. Вот ключевое слово - партнер. Именно это определение всплыло при мыслях о Джареде.  
Дженсен бросил последний взгляд на осточертевшую дверь, выбросил очередную недокуренную сигарету, которая, вспыхнув, красным мазком упала в лужу и погасла. Дженсен и сам не смог бы толком объяснить, что его удерживает на этом месте. Подобное поведение ему вообще несвойственно, если, конечно, не касается задания. В таком случае, приходится часто делать такое, о чем вспоминать потом вовсе не хочется. Наконец, он спрятал озябшие ладони в карманы куртки и ушел со своего наблюдательного поста, все ускоряя шаг.  
Два дня Дженсен провел в квартире, питаясь заказанной пиццей и запивая ее дешевым пивом, которое в этом районе доставляли вместе с пародией на блюдо итальянской кухни. Пицца была ужасно безвкусная, и то, что называлось беконом, на него вовсе не походило. Но Дженсен практически не чувствовал вкуса, с таким же успехом он мог жевать все что угодно. К вечеру второго дня, выкурив почти две пачки, Дженсен понял, что ему нужно. Как он раньше не догадался. Всю его меланхолию развеет хороший секс. Ему это обычно помогало.  
\- Данниль, привет, - Дженсен набрал номер, которым часто пользовался, если нужна была девушка для сопровождения или соблазнения кого-либо мешавшего планам Эклза. - Все нормально. Да. Послушай… Нет, - он на миг замолчал, пытаясь сформулировать мысль. - Это нужно для меня. Нет, не девушка.  
Затем он вдохнул и описал ей то, что хотел - образ стоял перед глазами, напрягаться не пришлось. Надо отдать должное Данниль, которую Дженсен знал уже более трех лет, и часто приходившую ему на выручку в различных пикантных вопросах, она осталась невозмутимой, когда услышала, чего от нее хочет Эклз.

Через полтора часа в дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял высокий темноволосый юноша, на вид лет двадцати, не больше. Дженсен окинул его худощавую фигуру оценивающим взглядом. Одет тот был весьма прилично: темно-серый, достаточно свободный костюм и белоснежная рубашка, расстегнутая на несколько пуговиц. И не скажешь, что шлюха. Парень улыбался уголками губ и ждал, когда его пригласят пройти внутрь. Дженсен посторонился, пропуская гостя.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты молчал, - предупредил Эклз, проходя в спальню. - Просто делай свое дело.  
Он сел на кресло у кровати и махнул рукой на свою ширинку. Парень пожал плечами и скинул пиджак, затем рубашку. Дженсен наблюдал за ним как-то отстраненно и беспристрастно. Молодой человек аккуратными неспешными движениями раздевался, это было даже… Эстетично, наверное, но не возбуждающе. Когда парень взялся за ремень, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией клиента, Дженсен отрицательно покачал головой. Тогда хастлер подошел вплотную к мужчине и опустился на колени. Пока он расстегивал ремень, ширинку, Дженсен пытался расслабиться и настроиться на подходящий лад, но отчего-то не получалось. Тогда он со злостью на свою реакцию схватил парня за волосы и притянул вплотную к себе. Он хотел впиться в губы, которые были весьма привлекательны, правда хотел, но… Дженсен видел перед собой другие губы, слышал срывающееся с них тихое "Хочу…", что заставляло дрожать от нетерпения. Улыбка, полная обещаний была лишь для него одного. Только для Дженсена. Он столь же резко оттолкнул парня и откинул голову на спинку кресла, закрывая глаза. Хастлер взял в рот все еще мягкий член Дженсена, и несколько умелых движений заставили прийти возбуждение. Парень был хорош, без сомнений, но почему-то Эклз видел на его месте совершенно другого мужчину. Да, отличная техника - это хорошо, но нет того сильного желания, когда хочется так многого, когда в глазах видишь неприкрытое вожделение, а в движениях чувствуешь жажду брать и отдавать. Дженсен отстранил парня и на его вопросительный взгляд кивнул на кровать, тот все понял без слов и, сбросив брюки, лег на живот. Дженсен надел презерватив, обильно увлажнил его смазкой, поднял хастлера за бедра и без излишних церемоний начал трахать. Он двигался то медленнее, то быстрее, желая скорейшей развязки, но оргазм все не приходил и Эклз злился все больше. Злился на шлюху, подмахивающую ему почти с энтузиазмом, хорошо хоть тот молчал и не издавал притворных стонов или криков. Злился на себя, что смотрит на худую спину, темноволосую склоненную голову, чуть покачивающуюся от резких движений, и видит Джареда. Возбуждение начало спадать. Дженсен выругался и оттолкнул от себя парня, стянул презерватив и с брезгливостью отбросил в сторону.  
Хастлер не растерялся, тут же развернувшись, склонился к паху клиента, но Эклз оттолкнул его.  
\- Конверт на столе. Уходи.  
\- Ты уверен? Я могу… - но парень тут же осекся, наткнувшись на взгляд мужчины, и поднял руки в жесте "как пожелаете".  
Через пять минут Дженсен остался один в квартире и тут же оправился в душ. Ему нужно срочно отмыться, как от грязи, казалось, покрывшей его тело липкой пленкой. Подставляя лицо льющейся воде, он вспоминал Джареда, отдающего всего себя, словно единственному, словно… Любимому человеку. Неприкрытая страсть и чуть грубоватая нежность сквозили в каждом движении Джареда, он прятал за опущенными ресницами взгляд, от которого Дженсену становилось жарко. Возникало желание тут же впиться в его рот, стереть улыбку, заставить закрыть глаза и спрятать бушующие внутри страсти. Из-за этого Дженсен чувствовал себя неуютно. Наверное, Джаред забрал себе какую-то часть Дженсена. Очень важную, без которой он теперь, словно сломанные механические часы. Можно затягивать пружину до конца, но стрелки, замершие в одном положении, не сдвинутся ни на одно деление. Не раздастся тиканье, говорящее об исправности и отсутствии неполадок в механизме. Но если восстановить недостающую деталь, то снова стрелки будут отсчитывать секунды, разделяя их тихими щелчками. Тогда все будет, как и должно быть.  
Наверное, именно так. Иначе почему ему… Тоскливо? Больно? Неприятно? Дженсен не мог понять, но то, что так дальше продолжаться не может, в этом он уверен. Ему нужно уехать. Да, это хорошая идея. И выбросить телефон. А также забыть… Все забыть.  
Через пару часов Дженсен подъезжал к аэропорту Кеннеди. Ближайший рейс был до Дели. Он не мечтал попасть в Индию, но задерживаться здесь он вообще не хотел. Был еще рейс до Стамбула, где его ждет горячая встреча со скорыми на расправу потомками османов, которые не прочь лишить Дженсена некоторых жизненно важных частей тела, и появляться в Турции (он работал там пару лет назад) ему не стоит еще, как минимум, лет десять.  
Дженсен подходил к стойке регистрации, сжимая в руке билет. Из багажа у него был лишь небольшой рюкзак - как всегда налегке. Свободен словно птица, что ранее вполне устраивало Дженсена. Он остановился у урны и достал телефон, от которого собирался избавиться. Ему еще нужно сообщить Саре о своем отъезде, и он даже собрался набрать ей сообщение, но тут телефон зазвонил и Дженсен едва не выронил его, когда увидел высветившееся на дисплее имя.  
\- Да, - вдруг охрипшим голосом ответил Эклз.  
Через несколько минут билет на самолет отправился в урну, а Дженсен торопливо покидал аэропорт. "Может все это глупо, и лучше было бы улететь тем рейсом, но… Какого черта?" - думал он, садясь в такси.

 

Глава 7.

Джаред уже в который раз перепроверял бумаги, сверял с отчетами других отделов. Дотошность и скрупулезность прежнего финансового директора оказалась тем доказательством, которого не хватало Падалеки для полного осознания причастности Эммануэль Вогье к неожиданному разорению "Sherry". Это уже не догадки, не подозрения, - это факты и цифры. Джаред откинулся на диване и выдохнул. Желание пойти сейчас в кабинет главы и свернуть ее тонкую шею стало непреодолимым. Падалеки сжал ладони, впиваясь пальцами в жесткую кожу дивана. А потом резко поднялся и стремительно подошел к двери, протянул ладонь к ручке и… Застыл, с силой сжав золотистый металл. Стоп! Если он сейчас ворвется к супруге, то не удержит под контролем эмоции. Эммануэль заслуживала, по мнению Падалеки, всего, что ему рисовало воображение. Сейчас ему, как разозленному хищнику, хотелось крови, хотелось разорвать противника на части, чтобы она и никто другой никогда больше не посмел поступить подобным образом. Джаред вздрогнул от таких кровожадных мыслей и саданул ладонью по резному дереву двери. Кажется, у него входит в привычку разбивать руки о твердые поверхности, да только легче от этого не становилось.  
Он обернулся, прислонился спиной к двери, обвел глазами разбросанные бумаги, светлым ковром устилавших журнальный стол и часть дивана. Ему нужно подумать. Нельзя действовать сгоряча - он и так совершил много ошибок, действуя необдуманно. Пора прекратить наступать на одни и те же грабли. Джаред чувствовал себя доверчивым идиотом. Сначала Эммануэль подцепила его на крючок, даже особо не стараясь, потом этот мистер Смит. Он всего лишь закинул наживку, которую Джаред с радостью заглотил, а тому оставалось лишь подсечь. И вот - рыбка к вашим услугам. Больше он не станет рубить с плеча. Нет!  
Джаред собрал бумаги, аккуратно разложил их по папкам и, сказав Женевьев, что у него встреча, покинул офис. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, а на работе он этого сделать не сможет, к тому же, он в любой момент может понадобиться Эммануэль, и Джаред не был уверен, что сможет удержать контроль над собой, такой ненадежный сейчас.  
Он вышел из здания, окунаясь в шум городских улиц, толпу людей, движущихся беспрерывным потоком, подобно единому живому организму. Ему нестерпимо захотелось оказаться за тысячи миль от этого города - места, где он так много потерял. Где он потерял себя. Но побег - не лучший выход из сложившейся ситуации, нужно вернуть все на свои места, вернуть себе самоуважение. Ему надоело чувствовать себя безвольной марионеткой, за нити которой может дергать каждый, кто пожелает. Кто-то толкнул его в плечо, заставляя очнуться. Джаред только сейчас заметил, что стоит посреди тротуара, людской поток огибает его, как бурная река внезапно оказавшийся на ее пути камень. Его толкали, ругались и прикрикивали, чтобы он убирался прочь. Падалеки выбрался из бурно реагирующего на него течения, и поймал такси. Через некоторое время машина остановилась у набережной.  
Да, вода всегда манила Джареда, она успокаивала, тихий плеск волн настраивал на размышления. Сейчас на берегу было холодно, он застегнул пальто, не позволяя резким порывам ветра пробираться к теплу тела. Падалеки купил в автомате кофе и пошел вдоль набережной, сжимая горячий стаканчик, грея об него пальцы. Он вдыхал запах кофе, пил горячий напиток маленькими глотками, и успокаивался, приходил в себя. Мысли больше не метались стайкой вспугнутых птиц.  
Джаред понимал, что ему нужно как-то разобраться со своей жизнью. В первую очередь ему стоит отбросить сладостные мечтания о зеленоглазом мужчине, при одной мысли о котором все сначала сладко сжималось, а потом затопляло злостью. Главная задача на данный момент - разобраться с Эммануэль. Она должна поплатиться за то, что сделала с Джаредом и его семьей. Он никогда не испытывал теплых чувств к супруге, но сейчас… Сейчас он ненавидел ее. Он не хотел ее смерти, на самом деле ему было нужно не это. Ему хотелось, чтобы она почувствовала то же, что и он. А это возможно лишь в том случае, если она потеряет самое ценное - "Vaugier Corp". Корпорация для Эммануэль - смысл жизни. Но как это сделать - Джаред не знал. А еще нужно, во что бы то ни стало, разорвать унизительную сделку и вернуть "Sherry" под единоличное управление семьи Падалеки.  
Кофе давно кончился, и Джаред смял в ладони пустой стаканчик. Ветер все же пробирал немного, к вечеру становилось холоднее, но Падалеки это не мешало. Холод помогал ясности мышления. Домой возвращаться он пока не был готов. Поэтому Джаред точным броском отправил смятый картон в урну и пошел вдоль берега, подняв повыше воротник и засунув руки в карманы пальто.  
Как все просто на словах. Он не может просто взять и уйти, бросив свою семью. Ведь ради нее Джаред и согласился на все условия Эммануэль. Собственной рукой поставил размашистую подпись под пунктами договора. Если об этом соглашении станет известно, как он тогда сможет смотреть в глаза родителям. Не сможет. К тому же, если вдруг он выступит против Эммануэль, та сразу же уничтожит "Sherry", которая сейчас находилась под, так сказать, протекторатом "Vaugier Corp". Все же, семья Падалеки в лице ее старшего сына Джеффа распоряжается внутренними делами компании. Именно таковы были условия сделки с Эммануэль – управление "Sherry" остается в руках прежнего владельца, а поскольку Джеральд Падалеки устранился от дел, то его место занял старший сын. На данный момент дела компании шли хорошо, что успокаивало Джареда, давало понять - его мучения не напрасны. А теперь он узнал, что Эммануэль намеренно подвела "Sherry" к разорению. Джаред не понимал зачем. Он сам не считал себя таким уж сокровищем, чтобы ради него нужно было проворачивать подобное. Вогье вполне могла хотеть именно "Sherry", а Джареда - как приятный бонус. В любом случае, сейчас для него это уже не имело значения. Какие бы у Эммануэль ни были мотивы, в итоге он, Джаред Падалеки, оказался в ее полной власти.  
Что он может предпринять, чтобы изменить ситуацию? Джаред думал об этом и никак не мог найти достойный выход. Просто наплевать на договор с супругой он не может, значит, нужно действовать по-другому. Он не может пойти в суд. Что он скажет стоя перед присяжными? Что его, бедного, обижает супруга? И, собственно, доказательства причастности главы "Vaugier Corp" к разорению компании его отца есть, но Эммануэль все провернула легально. Документы оформлены - комар носа не подточит. Бизнес есть бизнес, скажут ему. Мало ли компаний потерпели финансовый крах и были поглощены более крупными. Никому не будет дела до Падалеки с его проблемами. У него есть одна идея, но… Она не совсем законная.  
Джаред резко остановился, осознав к какой идее привели его мысли, и невесело усмехнулся. Кажется, Дженсен все-таки повлиял на него, раньше ему бы и в голову не пришло даже думать о таком. Говорят: "Все, что ни делается – к лучшему", Джаред надеялся, что так оно и есть. Возможно, ему нужна была встряска, а Дженсен оказался очень хорошим потрясением.  
Джаред Падалеки принял решение. Теперь ему нужно было решить, каким образом действовать. Он понимал, что задуманное он не сможет совершить сам, ему нужен человек, который… Не будет щепетильным, который сможет при необходимости вести нечестную игру, который освоил науку обмана настолько хорошо, что живет этим. Ему нужен…  
\- О, нет… - пробормотал Джаред. При мыслях о человеке с подобными характеристиками на ум приходило лишь одно имя.  
Чтобы решиться набрать номер телефона, который Джаред помнил наизусть, ушла ночь и день раздумий. То, что кажется правильным вечером, насколько бы ни был уверен в принятом решении, поутру выглядит в ином свете. Падалеки не спал всю ночь, ворочаясь в казавшейся жесткой и неудобной постели. Он сомневался, отбрасывал всплывающие, одна другой абсурднее, идеи, и с первыми лучами солнца, вымотанный всенощным бдением, Джаред уверился, что нет другого выхода, кроме как позволить вновь появиться в своей жизни тому, кого не хотел больше видеть. Никогда! Но других вариантов не было - лучше уж знакомое зло, чем неизвестное. Вообще-то, можно было бы попробовать найти человека, который занимается подобными, не совсем легальными делами, но… Это риск. Если уж делать ставку на темную лошадку, то пусть это будет Дженсен. Джаред понимал, что встреча с этим мужчиной, может и не самая гениальная идея, но если он решил разгрести завал, в котором оказался, то помощь того будет весьма кстати. Вопросом, согласится ли Дженсен, Падалеки не задавался. Как ни крути, а за деньги мистер Смит сделает если не все что угодно, то очень многое. В итоге весь день он думал вовсе не о работе, рассеянно перебирая текущие отчеты, и к вечеру принял окончательное решение. Да, похоже, отбросить все мысли о зеленоглазом мужчине не получится.  
Конечно, доверять Дженсену было нельзя, Джаред это понимал. Но поскольку тот по роду своей деятельности, надо полагать, не раз проворачивал дела подобные случаю с "Vaugier Corp", значит, дело лишь в цене. Но об этом он поговорит с ним лично. Если заплатить достаточно, то его верность, хотя бы на время, можно купить.  
Когда Джаред Падалеки набирал номер телефона, его пальцы подрагивали от волнения и возбуждения. И как только в трубке после нескольких гудков раздалось тихое "Да", Джаред едва не выронил трубку.  
\- Привет, это… Да… Я, - пробормотал Джаред, мысленно ругая себя, что не может справиться с собой и перестать заикаться. Падалеки глубоко вздохнул и крепче сжал трубку. Он слышал дыхание абонента, какой-то шум на заднем плане и пытался сосредоточиться на мыслях. – У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение, - наконец выдал Джаред и затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа. Молчание длилось от силы несколько секунд, которые показались Джареду едва ли не часом, а потом Дженсен назвал место встречи и отключился. Падалеки еще некоторое время прижимал к уху мобильный телефон.  
Итак, решение принято, первый шаг сделан. Джаред хотел свободы. Когда зверя загоняют в угол, остается лишь один вариант дальнейшего развития событий – он нападает и перегрызает глотки, пока угроза не отступает или его не убьют. Но свою жизнь и право свободы зверь будет отстаивать до последней капли крови, до последнего вздоха. А Джаред слишком долго находился в шкуре жертвы, теперь пришла пора "показать клыки". Он многое мог вытерпеть и отодвинуть на задний план личные переживания, что и делал в течение долгого времени, но не стоило Эммануэль так глубоко погрязать во лжи и обмане. Не нужно ей было обращать свое внимание на семью Падалеки и на Джареда в частности. Джаред считал, что за все в жизни нужно платить. Он, за свое легкомыслие и доверчивость, за нежелание смотреть правде в глаза, уже расплатился.

Сбегать от следующей буквально по пятам "охраны" у Джареда уже вошло в привычку. Он усмехнулся этой мысли, а ведь еще какой-то месяц назад, Падалеки, как послушный мальчик, не сделал бы ничего подобного. Покинув здание "Vaugier Corp" через черный вход, он тут же поймал такси и направился по указанному Дженсеном адресу. Такси остановилось у невзрачного бара с тусклой вывеской. Джаред вышел и огляделся: район был жуткой дырой с редкими фонарями, дававшими скудное освещение. Чуть в стороне стояла компания не очень трезвых на вид подростков, периодически материлась и заливалась хохотом. У бара, прямо на тротуаре, полулежал мужчина с закатившимися глазами, и Джареду подумалось, что тот либо пьян, либо обдолбан. Падалеки передернулся и толкнул деревянную дверь, входя в бар. Да, было плохой идеей прийти в такое место в деловом костюме, дорогих туфлях и дизайнерских часах на запястье. Установившаяся тишина при виде нового посетителя разбавлялась лишь заунывной мелодией, лившейся из музыкального автомата в углу. Бармен флегматично натирал бокал, при этом внимательно оглядывая вошедшего. Джареду стало неуютно от такого пристального внимания, но он прошел прямо к барной стойке и спросил о мистере Смите, как и сказал ему Дженсен.  
– А, он наверху. Синяя дверь, - не прерывая своего занятия, ответил бармен.  
Джаред кивнул и быстро пошел в сторону лестницы, расположенной в противоположной от входа стороне. Никто из притихших и выглядящих настороженно посетителей не сдвинулся с места. А то ему подумалось, что придется доказывать особо подозрительным личностям свое право на пребывание в таком месте. Вообще-то, Джаред бывал в барах и похуже, но никогда не любил такие дыры. К тому же, там он появлялся одетый не как холеный богатенький мальчик, ищущий приключений на свою пятую точку. Падалеки поднялся по лестнице, поведя плечами, будто сбрасывая оценивающие липкие взгляды. Еще нужно будет покинуть это место в относительной целости и сохранности, а то потом придется объяснять Эммануэль, где это он так прогулялся по Манхэттену, приобретя сбитые в кровь костяшки и гематомы. Он ведь хотел сохранить втайне эту вылазку по вполне понятным причинам. А супруге в оправдание что-нибудь придумает, если та спросит. Но она сейчас занята другими делами.  
Джаред остановился у двери, покрытой потрескавшейся темно-синей краской и замер, положив руку на ручку. Что-то в последнее время ему только и приходится, что переступать порог, за которым его ждет нечто, меняющее привычный уклад. С такими мыслями Падалеки резко распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – Дженсен, вольготно развалившийся на диване с бутылкой пива в руке. Джаред закрыл за собой дверь и прошел вглубь помещения, присел в кресло напротив мужчины, не говоря ни слова. На небольшом столике стояла упаковка пива, в которой не было уже трех бутылок. Падалеки вытащил и себе одну, с удовольствием ощущая, как прохладная горьковатая жидкость смягчает пересохшее горло. К тому же, это нехитрое действо позволяло собраться с мыслями перед предстоящим разговором, который не будет легким, по крайней мере, для Джареда.  
Дженсен достал сигарету из пачки, лежащей рядом с ним на диване. Джаред следил за его каждым движением, вспоминая, при каких обстоятельствах он видел того курящим. Но тут же одернул себя. Не хватало только предаться ностальгии. Дженсен, чуть улыбнувшись, закурил. И как можно было не смотреть на эти губы, обхватывающие сигарету. Ведь если человек вызывает желание, если лишь один его вид заставляет сердце нестись вскачь, то ничего удивительно, что любой жест, даже самый банальный, кажется привлекательным и заставляет ерзать от неудобства из-за твердеющего члена.  
Они сидели напротив друг друга, потягивали пиво, и каждый боялся нарушить молчание, которое затягивалось. Все сильнее ощущалось напряжение. Джаред понимал, что должен первым начать разговор, ведь он был инициатором этой встречи.  
\- Как твое имя? – вдруг спросил Падалеки, ему было важно знать.  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Настоящее? - недоверчиво переспросил Джаред.  
\- Данное при рождении, - усмехнулся Дженсен.  
\- У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение. Я хочу тебя нанять, - Джаред старался игнорировать реакцию своего тела на мужчину, сидящего напротив, и перешел собственно к делу.  
\- Я уже понял. В чем суть?  
\- Я хочу избавиться от Эммануэль. Нет, не в этом смысле, - поправился Джаред, заметив удивленно приподнятые брови Дженсена. – Я хочу свободы от нее, а также вернуть компанию, принадлежавшую моему отцу.  
\- Почему сейчас?  
Хороший вопрос, на который Джаред знал ответ, но не собирался просвещать в этом Дженсена.  
\- Какая тебе разница? Мне нужна твоя помощь. Я готов заплатить, ты ведь за деньги многое сделаешь, я прав?  
Дженсен повел плечами и поморщился.  
\- Что именно от меня нужно? - спросил Дженсен, проигнорировав последний вопрос.  
\- Думаю, можно выкрасть ее акции, - Джаред на самом деле не был уверен, что именно нужно делать.  
\- Понятно. Плана у тебя нет, - усмехнулся Дженсен, и сделал еще глоток пива.  
\- Ну конечно, - взвился Джаред, - я не кинул столько народу, куда уж мне! Раз ты такой умный, предложи план получше.  
Джаред злился, и понимал, что злость эта вовсе не из-за произнесенной фразы.  
\- Не кипятись, - Дженсен спокойно сидел, не выказывая ни малейшего волнения. - Мне нужно подумать. Сколько времени у нас есть?  
\- Не знаю. Но поскольку сейчас Эммануэль занята решением проблем, подготовкой к собранию акционеров, то - самое время действовать.  
\- Я понял. Давай встретимся через пару дней. Я тебе позвоню.  
\- И не назначай встречу в этой дыре, - Джаред поднялся и пошел к выходу.  
\- Джаред… - начал Дженсен и подошел к нему. Падалеки весь напрягся, когда тот протянул к нему руку.  
\- Не смей! - Джаред перехватил за запястье, удерживая Дженсена на расстоянии.  
\- И не думал, - серьезно ответил тот. - Я просто хотел кое-что отдать тебе.  
И только сейчас Джаред заметил зажатый в его ладони белый конверт, быстро выхватил бумагу и вышел, тихо прикрыв дверь. Правую ладонь, которой он сжимал руку Дженсена, будто жгло огнем. Из бара он вышел, ни на кого не обратив внимания. Чуть в стороне его ждало такси. И лишь когда машина отъехала на приличное расстояние от бара, Джаред расслабился. Ему нужно держать себя в руках, но как это возможно, когда Дженсен находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки и единственное, что хочется сделать - это вмазать по его смазливой морде. Или завалить на тот видавший виды диван и оттрахать, или в очередной раз позволить сделать это с собой. Джаред сжал кулаки и обратил внимание на конверт, все еще зажатый в ладони. "Что бы это могло быть?" - подумал Джаред и распечатал его. Внутри оказалось его соглашение с Эммануэль.  
\- О, боже… - прошептал Джаред.  
Теперь у него развязаны руки. Злополучный договор он с огромным удовольствием разорвал на мелкие кусочки и выбросил в окно такси, с какой-то детской радостью наблюдая, как их тут же подхватил ветер и унес прочь в темноту. Он вернет "Sherry" отцу, избавится от кабалы Эммануэль Вогье и забудет последние месяцы, как страшный сон. И Дженсена он тоже забудет!

***

Дженсен пару минут стоял и смотрел на дверь, которая скрыла от него Джареда, а потом спустился следом. И как раз вовремя. Джаред, не замечающий ничего вокруг, шел прямо к выходу, но на перерез ему двинулись двое посетителей, не очень трезвых и жаждущих приключений. Дженсен преградил им дорогу и, во избежание недопонимания, отогнул полу куртки, показывая торчащую из-за пояса джинсов рукоятку пистолета. Мужчины, смерив холодным взглядом вдруг ставшую на их пути к развлечению преграду, решили не связываться и отступили. Дженсен успел лишь мельком увидеть отъезжающее такси.  
Да, встреча прошла в дружественной обстановке. На самом деле, Дженсен предполагал, что все будет намного хуже. Джаред имеет полное право на него злиться и то, что Дженсен отдал ему соглашение, служит слабым извинением.  
Когда он перебирал бумаги из сейфа мадам Вогье и наткнулся на этот договор, то даже присвистнул от удивления. Странно, что Джаред это подписал. И дело даже не в том, что соглашение негласное, не заверенное адвокатом - его все равно можно использовать в суде при случае. И что повлечет для Падалеки огласка этой бумажки, Дженсен прекрасно понимал, поэтому и прихватил с собой, собираясь отослать ее Джареду почтой. Но вот случилось им встретиться. Дженсен и бескорыстный поступок - ранее вещи несовместимые, а теперь…  
Рано или поздно приходится расплачиваться за пренебрежение к окружающим. Чувства других людей Дженсену всегда были безразличны, и вот появляется человек, который в корне меняет его взгляды на межличностные отношения. Человек, из-за которого все летит к черту. Человек, который стал небезразличен.  
Дженсен принял решение, уже тогда, ответив на звонок в аэропорту, а может и еще раньше, когда не уничтожил телефон вместе с SIM картой. Его тянуло к Джареду, и просьба того сейчас оказалась весьма кстати. Будет время разобраться, что, в конце концов, с ним, Дженсеном, происходит. Если бы он уехал, то вскоре забыл бы Джареда Падалеки, продолжал бы заниматься своим делом. Было ли правильным вернуться? Это Дженсен и выяснит. Он не знал, чего хочет, что ему нужно от вдруг занявшего все мысли мужчины. Он знал лишь одно - Джаред вызывал дикое желание обладать им. Это настолько внове для Дженсена, что никак нельзя оставить все как есть. Нужно понять, что к чему.  
То, о чем просил Джаред - его работа, которой он занимался уже много лет. Дженсен считал, что должен это сделать, помочь Джареду вернуть свободу. Это будет своеобразным извинением. Наверное, то же чувствует грешник, пришедший в церковь. Он не уверен, ему неуютно, но он понимает, что подошел к той грани, за которой либо беспросветная тьма, либо свет прощения. И хотя эти мысли были богохульными, Дженсен ощущал, что именно такая аналогия верна для него.  
Каким образом все провернуть, Дженсен знал уже через несколько часов. С одной стороны, не хотелось, чтобы Джаред шел его путем, а с другой – желание Падалеки поквитаться, жажда свободы, рискованная афера – все это как бы ставило Джареда на одну линию с Дженсеном, каким-то образом уравнивало их. Ну что ж, Дженсен хотел увидеть, - что будет, если скрытая в Джареде мощь вырвется на волю, - теперь ему представилась такая возможность. Осталось решить как себя вести с этим новым Джаредом Падалеки.

***  
Дженсен выполнил обещание и позвонил через два дня. На этот раз встречу он назначил не в затрапезном баре, а в мотеле. Еще лучше, подумалось Джареду. Может Дженсен пытается его спровоцировать? Он понимал, что встречаться в людных местах им не стоит. Но так явно… Намекать? Или зачем ему для встречи выбирать такое место, где в пределах видимости имеется такая удобная горизонтальная поверхность, как кровать? Джаред злился. Это чувство его не покидало с момента, когда он понял, что Дженсен ему врал каждую минуту, каждым словом. К месту встречи он добрался порядком заведенный, и отнюдь не в сексуальном смысле.  
Дженсен ждал Джареда в невзрачном номере придорожного мотеля на окраине Квинса. Это место было выбрано им намеренно. Он не ожидал, конечно, что Джаред тут же бросится к нему в объятья, и они вдоволь покувыркаются на раздолбанной кровати с потертым покрывалом. Вовсе нет, хотя подобная мысль и не вызывала отрицательных эмоций. Для начала он хотел добиться реакции, хоть какой-нибудь. Прошлая встреча показала, что не будет между ними никакого разумного диалога, потому что Джаред с трудом сдерживается. Что именно бурлило внутри Падалеки, Дженсен не знал, - он мог только догадываться, - и очень хотел выяснить. Может, это был и нечестный прием, но Дженсен всегда действовал именно так. Что ж, привычки, выработанные годами, так просто не отступают.  
Раздавшийся стук в дверь вывел Дженсена из размышлений, он открыл дверь, пропуская мужчину в номер. Джаред выглядел напряженным: поджатые губы, чуть прищуренные глаза, руки в карманах джинсов.  
\- Какого хрена, Дженсен? – вместо приветствия выдал Падалеки.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Об этом, - Джаред неопределенно махнул рукой и снова засунул ее в карман, будто боялся не сдержаться и сделать нечто такое, о чем потом пожалеет.  
\- Ты просил не назначать встречу в баре, - Дженсен сложил руки на груди, в упор глядя на Падалеки. – Чем тебя не устраивает это место?  
Джаред не отвечал - он сел на кровать, так как в номере не оказалось ни одного стула - выбора у него не было. Наверное, Падалеки слишком много думал о Дженсене, о том, что произошло, о развратных губах, крепких руках и ласковых лживых словах. Невозможно было переключиться и по-новому воспринимать этого мужчину. И хотя Джаред сам решил привлечь Дженсена, и тысячу раз себе повторял, что сможет адекватно реагировать на него, но пока получалось неважно. И не только обида и злость кипели внутри, было еще то чувство, когда при одном взгляде на человека сердце делает скачок, сбивается дыхание, и на ум приходят непрошенные воспоминания.  
\- Это было плохой идеей, - пробормотал Джаред и поднялся.  
Не такой реакции хотел Дженсен, совсем не такой. Как бы то ни было - отпускать теперь Джареда он не собирался. Может, им нужно поорать друг на друга, может - набить морду. Дженсен оторвался от стены, которую до этого подпирал, и преградил путь Падалеки, собиравшемуся покинуть номер.  
\- Уйди, - Джаред сжал кулаки, окидывая Дженсена злым взглядом.  
\- Нет, - он схватил Джареда за грудки и чуть толкнул назад. Этого хватило, чтобы Падалеки "прорвало". Он перехватил руки Дженсена, заставляя разжать пальцы, вцепившиеся в куртку, но тот не отпускал, и рывком притянул к себе.  
\- Слушай, Дженсен Смит… - начал Падалеки.  
\- Эклз, - прервал его Дженсен.  
\- Что? – опешил и замер на миг Джаред.  
\- Моя фамилия.  
\- Мне плевать! – Джаред попытался оттолкнуть мужчину от себя. – Отвали!  
Резкая подсечка и через миг Джаред оказался на полу, дыхание перехватило, а сверху еще навалился Дженсен. Тот смотрел на распластанного под ним Джареда, видел в его глазах помимо полыхавшей ярости еще и дикое желание. Эта смесь столь ярких эмоций делала Джареда до невозможности сексуальным, и Дженсен чувствовал, как возбуждение затапливает его словно волной. С того момента, как он вернулся, уже как Дженсен Эклз, то знал, чего хотел - Джареда. Но никакие разговоры не смогут исправить всю ту бездну вранья, которую он вываливал на Падалеки во время своего пребывания на посту директора по связям с общественностью. Вернуть потерянное доверие - самое сложное. И ведь Дженсену некого винить в ненависти Джареда к себе. Вся вина на Дженсене.  
\- Сейчас же отпусти! - прошипел Джаред, пытаясь освободить руки, крепко прижатые Дженсеном к полу, жесткий ворс ковра впивался в кожу и доставлял дискомфорт.  
\- Нет! - Дженсен с трудом удерживал мужчину под собой. В конце концов, его терпение не безгранично. Джаред тяжело дышал, румянец на скулах выдавал, что тот помнит, при каких обстоятельствах он вот так же лежал под ним и просил еще. А стояк, который набухал, несмотря на яростное сопротивление Джареда, недвусмысленно показывал его желание. Дженсен улыбнулся и впился в губы мужчины. Джаред на миг замер, потому что эти поцелуи преследовали его во снах, мучили и не давали передышки. Но он не позволит Дженсену это почувствовать. И через миг тот вскрикнул и отстранился, Джаред с улыбкой наблюдал, как по подбородку Дженсена потекла струйка крови. На своих губах он все еще ощущал поцелуй и металлический привкус. И воспользовавшись замешательством мужчины, сбросил с себя Дженсена.  
\- Не смей ко мне прикасаться!  
Джаред сел, вытирая рукавом кровь со своих губ.  
\- Полегчало? – усмехнулся Дженсен. Джаред ничего не ответил, только метнул в того яростный взгляд, хотя запал уже ослаб.  
Падалеки сидел, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и смотрел на мужчину напротив, который прислонился к стене и не сводил с Падалеки внимательного взгляда. Дженсен периодически облизывал пострадавшую губу, которая наверняка нещадно ныла, злорадно думал Джаред.  
\- Значит, Дженсен Эклз? – наконец нарушил молчание Джаред.  
\- Да. Так мы теперь поговорим о деле? Или ты хочешь услышать душераздирающие подробности моего детства?  
\- Да иди ты, - беззлобно отозвался Падалеки.  
\- Хочешь пива? – Дженсен поднялся и подошел к тумбочке, на которой стояла упаковка пива, он вытащил пару и приподнял, вопросительно глядя на Джареда.  
\- Не откажусь, - чуть потянувшись, Падалеки взял бутылку, и, легко открутив крышку, сделал пару жадных глотков. – Есть пару вопросов.  
\- Давай, - Дженсен присел рядом.  
\- Скажешь, кто заказчик?  
\- Я редко знаю личность заказчика, и в этом случае мне он неизвестен. К тому же какая мне разница. И прежде, чем ты спросишь, документов у меня нет на руках.  
\- Да меня это как раз не волнует. Но не могу понять, ведь наверняка у Кристиана Кейна есть копии разработок, так в чем смысл?  
\- Ну я отслеживал пару номеров телефонов. И у Кейна оказалось "рыльце в пушку", он сливал кое-какую информацию конкурентам "Vaugier Corp", не важную, так, по мелочи. Но если бы его поймали, то сам понимаешь, - сделал паузу Дженсен и, сделав очередной глоток пива, продолжил:  
\- Он по-глупому вляпался, увлекся картишками, проигрался, как водится, и понадобились деньги, а тут ему предложили в счет долга достать кое-что. Этим я его и прижал, он сам стер всю оставшуюся информацию.  
\- А что со вторым номером? – Джаред повернул голову, пытаясь поймать взгляд мужчины.  
\- Что?- не понял Дженсен.  
\- Ну, ты сказал, что отслеживал пару номеров. Кто второй? - Джаред ждал ответа, но Дженсен молчал. – Мой, да?  
Дженсен кивнул, он боялся, что сейчас разговор зайдет в тупик, и они вернутся к началу сегодняшней встречи: сжатым от злости кулакам, хлестким фразам, и они таки в итоге подерутся.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Заткнись.  
Джаред вспомнил тот вечер на берегу, когда он полез в холодную воду и Дженсен, так удачно оказавшийся там, его вытащил, согрел. Да… А Джаред потом с радостью ему отсосал, а вскоре и вовсе позволил то, что никому не позволял до встречи с Дженсеном Эклзом. С самого начала все было подстроено, и Джаред четко следовал сценарию, так услужливо написанному зеленоглазым мужчиной, от одного присутствия которого Падалеки терял голову. Ему хотелось знать, почему именно он? Или тот случай на террасе, когда Джаред так неосторожно показал свое желание, стал той поворотной точкой, после которой Дженсен решил сделать ставку в этом деле на Падалеки? Но он об этом не спросит. Уже и так достаточно унижения, поэтому Джаред усилием воли расслабился и решил перейти к делу, из-за которого, собственно, он здесь и находился.  
\- Так у тебя появились идеи?  
Переспрашивать о чем тот говорит, Дженсен не стал. Он только незаметно выдохнул – бури не будет, Джаред взял себя в руки.  
\- Итак… Сейчас у твоей… - Дженсен запнулся, увидев поджавшиеся губы Джареда, - У Эммануэль сейчас напряженный период.  
"Не без твоей помощи" – подумал Падалеки.  
\- Поэтому, - продолжил Дженсен, - сейчас самое время действовать. До собрания акционеров осталось пятнадцать дней, и вот что мы сделаем…

 

Глава 8.

Джаред с нетерпением ждал, что скажет Дженсен. Он был готов пойти на многое, чтобы вернуть себе свободу, обезопасить семью и навсегда вычеркнуть из своей жизни Эммануэль Вогье. Наконец, Дженсен после недолгой паузы вновь заговорил:  
\- Во-первых, Эммануэль сейчас начнет перебирать своих знакомых, к которым может обратиться за финансовой помощью. Она будет избегать огласки, поэтому вариантов у нее немного. Скорее всего…  
\- Откуда ты вообще это знаешь? - перебил его Джаред.  
\- Я хорошо подготовился, прежде чем прийти в "Vaugier Corp", - Дженсен произнес это наигранно весело, отмечая тут же нахмурившегося собеседника. - Слушай, Джаред…  
\- Продолжай, - Падалеки еще сильнее сжал горлышко бутылки, казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и стекло просто раскрошится под сильными пальцами.  
\- Я знаю к кому она может обратиться за помощью. На самом деле таких людей очень мало.  
\- Это хреново. Она найдет деньги, и все останется по-прежнему.  
Дженсену хотелось сейчас хорошенько встряхнуть Падалеки и сказать, что он может ему довериться. Эклз в подобных делах разбирался, и уже не раз сталкивался с подобным: сначала тщательная подготовка, изучение потенциального объекта, затем внедрение, с уже имеющейся на руках информацией. Он знает, что нужно делать. Да вот только дело в том, что Джаред ему не доверяет - это, в общем-то, понятно, после случившегося нельзя требовать слепого доверия.  
\- Я выясню и улажу этот вопрос, не волнуйся.  
\- Не волноваться, говоришь? - Джаред скептически приподнял бровь, пытаясь не вспылить в очередной раз, наговорив кучу грубостей.  
\- Уверен, что не стоит.  
\- Да как ты можешь быть таким уверенным? - не выдержал Джаред.  
\- Работа такая, - ответил Дженсен, невозмутимо глядя прямо в глаза Падалеки.  
\- Ну конечно, как я мог забыть?! - вспылил Джаред.  
\- Слушай, - Дженсен схватил его за рубашку, притягивая к себе настолько близко, что Джаред сглотнул и автоматически облизал губы. Эклз проследил взглядом за этим действием и с трудом заставил себя переключить мысли обратно на отметку "рабочий режим". - Так вот, давай выясним раз и навсегда, - Дженсен даже встряхнул его немного, насколько это было возможно в сидячем положении. - Да, Джаред, у меня такая работа. И я не собираюсь извиняться за свою жизнь, это, черт возьми, вообще не твое дело!  
\- Не мое? - прищурился Падалеки и оттолкнул мужчину от себя. Ему так хотелось выкрикнуть в это красивое лицо: "Ты использовал меня! Так что очень даже мое!" Но конечно он этого не скажет. Вместо этого он откинулся назад, расслабляясь, и уже спокойно продолжил:  
\- Ты прав. Нам некоторое время придется… - Джаред замялся, подбирая подходящее определение. - Контактировать. И да, твоя жизнь меня совершенно не касается.  
Дженсен с недоумением слушал Джареда и ему совсем не нравилось то, что он слышит. Дернул же его черт за язык сказать "не твое дело", но слова уже сказаны, и Джаред сделал свои выводы. Эклзу вновь захотелось хорошенько встряхнуть этого упрямца, а потом долго и со вкусом втрахивать в продавленный матрас, который, благо, был совсем рядом. Но сейчас не время, понимал Дженсен. Сейчас у них может получиться только грандиозная драка, поэтому Эклз будет придерживаться заданных правил. Это игра Падалеки, в конце концов. Дженсен достал телефон и набрал номер.  
Джаред смотрел, как Дженсен разговаривает по телефону, и не слышал слов, а видел лишь как шевелятся его губы, как тот улыбается. Падалеки почувствовал пробуждающееся возбуждение, которое не умаляло злости, а только усиливало ее. Он отвернулся от Дженсена и принялся разглядывать убогую обстановку номера, пытаясь подавить такую неуместную реакцию. Джаред думал - будет легче, проще. Он был так уверен, что справится, сможет противостоять фонтанирующему обаянию и сексуальности Дженсена, но на деле все оказалось сложнее. Нужно просто еще некоторое время себя контролировать, не позволять себе даже вспоминать, а тем более мечтать поддаться так и разъедавшему изнутри желанию.  
\- Эй, ты здесь?  
Джаред вздрогнул, когда его слегка толкнули в плечо, он так задумался, что не слышал, как закончился разговор.  
\- Ну что там?  
\- С этим порядок, - Дженсен сделал большой глоток пива, всем видом выражая удовольствие от процесса. - Итак, после того как у Вогье не останется вариантов, у нее еще будет два-три дня на размышления, и тогда она, скорее всего, обратится к своему финансовому директору, то есть, к тебе. Во-первых, тебе нужно себя вести как прежде, она не должна ничего заподозрить.  
\- Сам понимаю, не дурак.  
\- Ты не дурак, но все эмоции написаны у тебя на лице, и если не будешь их тщательнее скрывать, то, боюсь, нихрена не получится. Подумай, как ты обычно ведешь себя с ней, опускаешь ли глаза, смотришь ли в лицо, напрягаешься или нет. Это все важно. Она тут же заметит разницу в поведении.  
\- Я понял.  
\- Хорошо. Далее. Во-вторых, ты должен дождаться первого шага от нее, а он последует, можешь мне поверить. Если ты сам предложишь ей взять заем - она тут же заподозрит неладное, и можешь паковать вещички - дело не выгорит. Тебе нужно дождаться, когда она сама обратится к тебе с подобной просьбой. Она это сделает, я уверен. Ты сможешь? И вообще ты уверен, что хочешь все это провернуть?  
\- Дженсен, не спрашивай об этом, - флегматично ответил Джаред. Он очень тщательно все обдумал еще прежде, чем позвонить Дженсену.  
\- Лады, сам не маленький.  
\- И что дальше?  
На самом деле Джареда уже разбирал азарт, и, положа руку на сердце, он в чем-то понимал Дженсена, почему тот выбрал такую стезю. Это будоражило. Помимо того, что в итоге Джареда ждала свобода, если конечно все пройдет, как говорит Дженсен, было еще остро-сладкое чувство вседозволенности. Оно кружило голову, усиливаясь легким опьянением и, чего уж греха таить, присутствием рядом Дженсена.  
\- А дальше… - Дженсен задумчиво нахмурил брови. - Мне нужно сделать еще пару звонков.

 

Четырнадцать дней до собрания акционеров.

Эммануэль Вогье по-прежнему приходила на работу в четко определенное время, делала вид, что ситуация в корпорации неизменно под ее контролем, и никаких проблем не существует. Но едва закрывалась дверь кабинета, отсекая ее от множества служащих компании, как она еле удерживалась от того, чтобы от бессилия не опуститься на пол и вдоволь наплакаться, как в детстве, или расколотить все бьющиеся предметы в помещении. Она не знала, что делать. Собрание акционеров через две недели, а после - конец ее карьере. Больше поблажек не будет, и репутация отца не сыграет его дочери на руку. Но она не может сдаться без боя. Нужно найти решение. Ведь должен быть выход! Ей нужно всего лишь немного времени и денег, чтобы покрыть расходы, выделенные на разработку новой линии косметики. А потом она все восстановит. Эммануэль даже приставила к Кейну охрану - мало ли, вдруг его захотят похитить, а с ученым, разработавшим формулу, все станет намного проще. Даже если разработки всплывут где-то еще, если найдется другой ученый, который сможет работать с украденной формулой, это еще не проигрыш для Эммануэль. Хорошо, что она подала заявку в USPTO*, и хотя на получение патента уйдет много времени, все же это подстраховка, в случае если кто-то воспользуется украденными документами. И хотя по закону в любом случае ее право могут оспорить через суд, Эммануэль была уверена, что с такой армией адвокатов, что находится в распоряжении "Vaugier Corp", она выиграет дело. Это все решаемо. Сейчас в приоритете другая проблема – остаться во главе корпорации.  
Эммануэль перебрала множество вариантов. Такую сумму, которая ей нужна, непросто достать. Обратиться в банк она не может, это чревато оглаской, чего ни в коем случае не хотела допускать Вогье. Все банкиры, с которыми сотрудничает корпорация, так или иначе связаны с акционерами - и новость о ее финансовых затруднениях распространится со скоростью пожара. И у нее самой такой суммы нет.  
Получается, что вариантов у нее немного. Эммануэль не хотела использовать один из старых контактов, но придется. Собравшись с духом, она набрала номер:  
\- Здравствуй, Марк. Мы можем встретиться? - она улыбнулась, слыша едва заметное удивление в голосе собеседника. - Да, вечером удобно. До встречи, - попрощалась Эммануэль и отключилась.  
Марка Пеллегрино она знала давно, сфера его деятельности была весьма обширной, и не все его интересы лежали в законной сфере. Богатый и влиятельный человек, и... Бывший любовник Эммануэль. Несколько лет назад их познакомил ее отец. Марк увлек ее буквально с первых минут знакомства. Его колоссальному обаянию невозможно было противиться, поэтому их роман начался очень быстро, протекал страстно, но вскоре закончился по инициативе Эммануэль. В качестве временного любовника он был весьма хорош, но Эммануэль всегда жаждала стать главой корпорации, а не прослыть любовницей влиятельного, но не чистого на руку мужчины. Она должна была позаботиться о своей репутации, поэтому их роман хранился в тайне, и после Марк отпустил ее без проблем. И напоследок сказал, что она всегда может обратиться к нему за помощью, что бы ей ни понадобилось. Этим предложением Эммануэль и решила воспользоваться, хотя всегда очень надеялась, что не придется. Неизвестно какую цену за свою немалую услугу он потребует. Помимо всего прочего, она его немного опасалась, но в данных обстоятельствах придется пренебречь этим чувством.  
К семи вечера Марк в своем лимузине ждал ее внизу.  
\- Эммануэль, ты прекрасно выглядишь, - Марк вышел из салона, едва увидев выходящую из здания Эммануэль, и поцеловал ей руку.  
\- А ты как всегда галантен и пунктуален, Марк, - она улыбнулась мужчине, отметив его одобрительный взгляд, скользнувший по ее затянутой в бежевый атлас фигуре. Ему всегда нравилось, когда она одевала облегающие платья пастельных тонов, хотя, по правде, ему куда больше нравилось снимать их с нее.  
\- Не желаешь выпить чего-нибудь? - спросил Марк, когда они расположились внутри, и Пеллегрино дал знак водителю ехать.  
\- Водку со льдом.  
\- Твои вкусы не меняются, - рассмеялся мужчина, доставая из бара бутылку и бокалы, - Пожалуй, я присоединюсь к тебе.  
\- Ну что ж, за встречу, - Эммануэль взяла протянутый бокал и залпом выпила.  
\- Ого, вижу, разговор нам сегодня предстоит серьезный, - улыбнулся Марк и последовал примеру спутницы, выпив все содержимое бокала.  
Через некоторое время они входили в небольшой зал ресторана, владельцем которого был Марк. Эммануэль была здесь несколько раз, и в каждый раз, кроме них не было ни одного посетителя, как и сегодня. Приглушенный свет, мягкие звуки рояля - все, как ей нравилось, и подобная обстановка напоминала больше свидание, нежели деловую встречу, на которую была настроена сама Эммануэль. Но, похоже, Марк решил иначе. Он всегда решал все сам. И это также было одной из причин, по которым Эммануэль не могла оставаться с ним. С таким властным мужчиной нужно быть мягкой и податливой во всем, а она такими чертами характерами не обладала. И все же он был великолепен, подумала Эммануэль, всегда и во всем. Сегодня он был в черном костюме и светло-серой рубашке, оттенявшей его глаза, аккуратно уложенные волосы манили провести по ним пальцами, взъерошить. Да, он был красив.  
\- Прошу, - Марк отодвинул стул для своей спутницы. Тут же подошел официант, протягивая даме карту вин. - Что будем пить?  
\- Пожалуй, оставлю это на твое усмотрение, - ответила Эммануэль, рассеянно пробежав глазами названия итальянских вин. Марк всегда отдавал предпочтения именно Италии, не только в напитках, но и в одежде, автомобилях.  
\- Тогда будем придерживаться старого правила о том, что понижать градус нельзя, - обаятельно улыбнулся Марк и попросил принести коньяк.  
\- Как идут твои дела? - спросила Эммануэль, когда официант ушел.  
\- Идут своим чередом. Вот, собрался жениться, - он откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно разглядывая спутницу.  
\- Да, я слышала. Тебя поздравить или посочувствовать?  
\- Крошка, ты в своем репертуаре, - рассмеялся Марк и облокотился о стол, наклоняясь ближе к Эммануэль. - Мужчине моего возраста и положения не сочувствовать нужно, а завидовать. Моя невеста - милая девушка из хорошей семьи.  
\- Ясно. Династический брак?  
Марк не ответил, в это время подошел официант и поставил бутылку коллекционного коньяка и два бокала. Мужчина жестом отослал того и сам принялся распечатывать.  
\- Не могу доверить открывать эту драгоценность кому-либо другому, - пояснил он свои действия. Наконец он разлил янтарную жидкость по бокалам и приподнял свой, Эммануэль последовала его примеру. - Ты тоже, наслышан, вышла замуж. И как, оправданное приобретение?  
\- Вполне, - улыбнулась Эммануэль поверх бокала.  
Далее, пока они ужинали, их разговор касался лишь отвлеченных тем.  
\- Итак, крошка, - уменьшительно-ласкательными прозвищами ее мог называть только он, - ты о чем-то хотела поговорить? - спросил Марк, когда официант удалился, унося тарелки.  
\- Да. У меня к тебе просьба, Марк.  
\- Все, что в моих силах.  
\- Мне нужны деньги. Ненадолго, на пару месяцев, верну с процентами.  
\- О какой сумме идет речь?  
Эммануэль достала из сумочки ручку и написала на обратной стороне своей визитки несколько цифр, а затем подвинула ее к мужчине.  
\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул Марк. - Не буду спрашивать, зачем тебе такая сумма.  
Эммануэль кивнула, благодаря за отсутствие любопытства.  
\- Так ты поможешь мне?  
\- Крошка, прости, - развел руками Марк, - но сейчас у меня свободных денег нет, это ведь не маленькая сумма, сама понимаешь. Через месяц я смогу дать тебе такую ссуду.  
\- К тому времени они мне будут без надобности, это срочно.  
\- Прости, - еще раз извинился мужчина, с искренним сожалением в голосе.  
\- Я понимаю, - ответила Эммануэль. - Ничего страшного, просто придется воспользоваться другими вариантами.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты не попала в неприятности, - Марк обеспокоено вглядывался в ее лицо.  
\- Нет, не волнуйся. И могу я попросить, чтобы этот разговор остался между нами?  
\- Можешь не просить, я и не собирался трубить о нем на весь Манхэттен.  
\- Нет, конечно, просто…  
\- Я понимаю, - Марк накрыл ее ладонь своей.  
\- Прости, Марк, мне пора, - Эммануэль поднялась, освобождая свою руку.  
\- Я тебя отвезу.  
\- Не нужно.  
\- Тогда мой водитель отвезет.  
\- Спасибо, - согласилась она. - До свиданья. Была рада тебя повидать, - Эммануэль поцеловала его в щеку.  
\- Я тоже, крошка. Может, повторим как-нибудь?  
\- Конечно, только чуть позже.  
Марк смотрел ей вслед, чуть покачав головой. Ему было жаль ее. Налив себе еще коньяка, он смаковал крепкий напиток, и некоторое время его мысли занимала только что покинувшая зал женщина. Затем Пеллегрино достал свой телефон и набрал номер:  
\- Это я. Да, все как договаривались, я ей отказал. Не за что, - улыбнулся Марк, - не люблю быть должником. Увидимся. Марк отключился и положил телефон рядом, продолжая потягивать коньяк.

Эммануэль ехала в лимузине и рассматривала мелькающие за тонированным стеклом огни ночного города. Она так надеялась, что Марк ей поможет. Теперь придется искать другие варианты.  
Когда все пошло неправильно? Что она сделала не так? Где допустила ошибку? Эммануэль не знала ответы на эти вопросы. Она устало потерла виски - от теснившихся мыслей у нее уже болела голова. Скорее бы уже это собрание акционеров, в таком напряжении ожидать его, словно Судного дня, просто невыносимо.  
Эммануэль вошла в квартиру, встретившую ее тишиной, и едва ли не следом за ней появился Джаред, от которого несло спиртным и слегка сигаретным дымом.  
\- Где ты был?  
\- А ты? - он окинул взглядом пальто, небрежно брошенное на стул, туфли у дивана, и Эммануэль в вечернем платье, которого совершенно точно не было на ней сегодня в офисе.  
\- Не твое дело, - огрызнулась Эммануэль.  
\- Взаимно, - ответил Джаред и ушел к себе.  
\- Вот и поговорили, - прошептала Эммануэль, а потом резко поднялась и направилась за ним. Джаред недоуменно оглянулся, когда дверь в его комнату распахнулась и влетела супруга.  
\- Ты что-то хотела?  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.  
\- Эммануэль, я устал. Оставь меня в покое, - Джаред отвернулся и принялся раздеваться.  
\- Джаред, мне напомнить тебе об обязательствах? - она сложила руки на груди и усмехнулась. Джаред развернулся и медленно подошел к супруге.  
\- Я об этом помню каждую секунду нашей совместной жизни, - отчетливо проговорил он. - Помню, когда вижу тебя утром, когда прихожу в офис, когда ты трахаешь меня, словно куклу из секс шопа. Не сомневайся, я не забываю. Но, - он схватил ее за плечи и встряхнул, - я живой человек и иногда устаю, так что, будь добра, уйди и дай мне отдохнуть.  
\- Джаред… - начала было она.  
\- Ну что?! - вспылил он. - Хочешь высказаться - выскажись. Хочешь трахаться - я к твоим услугам. Только не нужно показывать свою власть надо мной, я о ней и так знаю, - зло заключил Джаред.  
\- Ладно, - Эммануэль отступила. Странное настроение мужа ей не нравилось, но разжигать ссору у нее не было ни моральных, ни физических сил.  
Когда Эммануэль ушла, Джаред быстро разделся и пошел в душ. Как ему удержаться и не высказать все, что накипело? Его буквально разрывало бросить ей в лицо обвинения. И что потом? Это ничего не даст. Нужно набраться терпения. Он сможет. Ему надоело быть в полной власти супруги, и ради свободы от нее, он потерпит еще немного, и сможет сдержать себя. А потом он усмехнулся. Ведь она не знает, что соглашения больше нет, что его мелкие кусочки разнес ветер по темным закоулкам отдаленного района. И Джаред эту радостную, для него конечно, весть прибережет на потом, сейчас не стоит об этом ей говорить. Эммануэль ведь умолчала, что договор исчез вместе с другими документами. Так что все справедливо.

Сегодня они снова встречались с Дженсеном - нужно было утрясти кое-какие детали. И кто бы знал, как тяжело было Джареду находиться в такой опасной близости с человеком, рядом с которым он мог буквально вспыхнуть. И неизвестно от чего быстрее - от ярости или от возбуждения.  
В этот раз место встречи выбрал Джаред, это была уединенная часть набережной, но, по крайней мере, не номер в мотеле, где мысли так и норовят пойти в неверном направлении. Они обсудили все вопросы, и Джаред собрался уходить, но почему-то не сдвинулся с места, и они просто стояли, вглядываясь в черноту ночи. Легкий бриз ерошил волосы, они все время падали на глаза, и Падалеки откидывал их привычным, немного раздражительным жестом. Повинуясь какому-то невнятному чувству, Дженсен протянул руку и убрал упавшие на глаза пряди. Джаред замер, он смотрел на такого желанного мужчину, и больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы эта ладонь коснулась его пылающей кожи. Дженсен пытался разглядеть выражение глаз стоящего рядом Падалеки, но было темно, и далекие отблески огней города не давали достаточно освещения. Они молчали, каждый боялся даже шевельнуться, чтобы не нарушить этот хрупкий миг. Дженсен двинулся первым, чуть наклонился вперед, скользя рукой по шее Джареда, а затем рывком притянул к себе, накрывая его губы своими. Падалеки не отвечал на поцелуй, он лишь немного раскрыл их, впуская горячий язык бывшего любовника. А потом… Потом Джаред вспомнил властный жест руки на шее и поцелуй в ту ночь, на пороге кабинета Эммануэль. И его словно окатило холодом и гневом одновременно. Джаред резко отстранился, перехватил вскинувшуюся было руку Дженсена в попытке притянуть к себе, вернуть прерванный поцелуй.  
\- Что… - начал Дженсен, но пальцы Джареда сжались на его шее, не позволяя продолжать. Падалеки плотно прижался к мужчине, ощущая жар тела, упирающуюся в бедро твердую плоть, крепко стиснутую жесткой тканью. Он еще сильнее сжал горло Дженсена и, наклонившись, прошептал на ухо:  
\- Хочешь меня… Я чувствую, - Джаред потерся о мужчину бедрами и улыбнулся, услышав стон. - Но ты меня уже поимел, Дженсен, так что расслабься, - Джаред чуть прихватил губами мочку уха Дженсена и отстранился, - и пойди подрочи.  
\- Джаред… - чуть слышно прошептал Дженсен, но Джаред его услышал, усмехнулся даже немного злорадно, как показалось Эклзу. А потом Падалеки развернулся и пошел прочь, иначе он может просто не сдержаться, а этого допускать нельзя.

И теперь, когда Джаред стоял под душем, мысли от Эммануэль плавно перетекли к зеленоглазой сексуальной сволочи. Падалеки все никак не мог понять, чего в нем больше - злости или желания. Вспоминая тихое "Джаред", произнесенное Дженсеном так интимно, чуть хрипло, было сложно себя сдерживать. Но сейчас можно, здесь никто не увидит. И Джаред обхватил пальцами возбужденный член и, закусив губу, сделал пару движений. Он советовал Дженсену трахнуть свою руку, но из-за витавшего между ними напряжения, ему самому было сложно удержаться от рукоблудства. Он с трудом сдержал стон. Перед глазами все еще стоял образ Дженсена, рука на его горле, прокушенная губа, ранка на которой лишь слегка затянулась, но от поцелуя снова раскровилась. И горячее тело, и властные руки… Джаред все резче двигал рукой и все сильнее закусывал губу, отчего было почти больно, и вполне вероятно там появится зеркальное отражение укуса, которым Джаред пометил губы Дженсена. Надолго его не хватило. Оргазм накрыл резко и ярко. Джаред сполз по стенке на пол, горячие струи стучали по спине, смывая остатки наслаждения.

***

Дженсен смотрел вслед уходящему Джареду и все еще чувствовал хватку на своей шее. Он потер пострадавшее место - кажется, ему удалось окончательно довести обычно такого невозмутимого внешне мужчину. Хотя он и раньше знал, что внутри Джаред совсем другой. Стоило только вспомнить те ночи, которые они провели, жадно вжимаясь разгоряченными телами друг в друга. Дженсен едва слышно застонал. Когда Джаред в первое мгновение не оттолкнул его и позволил углубить поцелуй, Дженсен подумал, что вполне может надеяться на что-нибудь большее. Но потом… Каким взглядом смотрел Падалеки, как страстно шептал, обдавая кожу шеи жарким дыханием, а закончил предложением пойти подрочить. Дженсен чувствовал, что вполне вероятно последует этому совету, как только вернется к себе. Ему подумалось, что он нажал на некую кнопку, запуская механизм, предварительно не разобравшись, как тот работает. В любом случае, как говорится, процесс пошел.  
Как заполучить этого нового Джареда? Для Дженсена всегда было главным привлечь к себе внимание, надолго не нужно - для выполнения задания достаточно нескольких дней после вхождения в контакт с объектом. В случае с Падалеки внимание он привлек, - это да, - и в контакт очень даже вошел. Но кто бы мог предположить, а уж Дженсен в последнюю очередь об этом мог подумать, что все повернется таким вот образом.  
Эклз бросил еще один взгляд в темноту, - Джареда уже не было видно, - и развернулся, едва не столкнувшись с мужчиной.  
\- Какого черта? – проговорил Дженсен, но тут увидел, кто перед ним стоит. – Джеффри Морган.  
\- Здравствуй, Дженсен, - мужчина облокотился на ограждение, не глядя на пребывающего в ступоре Дженсена. Эклз материл себя всеми словами, которые только мог вспомнить. Как он мог настолько расслабиться? Каким образом его выследили? И главный вопрос – что теперь делать? Эклз автоматическим движением нащупал спрятанный за поясом глок.  
\- Не дергайся, - Джеффри все так же не смотрел на собеседника. Дженсен оглянулся, чуть в стороне стояли двое мужчин, и они явно не прибоем пришли сюда любоваться. Эклз уже прокручивал в голове возможные варианты развития событий, когда Морган снова заговорил:  
\- Спрашиваешь себя, как я тебя выследил? – усмешка мужчины покоробила Дженсена. – Как ты мог быть настолько глупым и не сменить телефон? Хотя я догадываюсь о причине столь резко появившейся несобранности.  
Джеффри наконец перевел взгляд на Дженсена, отчего тому стало не по себе.  
\- Итак, что тебя привело сюда в столь поздний час? – Дженсен засунул руки в карманы, внимательно изучая стоявшего в расслабленной позе мужчину.  
\- Может, еще обсудим прекрасный вид и тихую погоду? – рассмеялся Джеффри. - Интересно, что делал внезапно пропавший сотрудник корпорации в компании действующего финансового директора?  
"Ох, не к добру этот разговор", - подумалось Дженсену. Явной опасности сейчас не было. Вытащить глок он всегда успеет. У Моргана определенно есть еще что сказать. К тому же он видел их с Джаредом, а в свете последующих событий, не нужно будет иметь много ума, чтобы совместить кое-какие факты. И тогда Падалеки будет угрожать опасность.  
\- Наслаждались видами побережья, - ответил он.  
\- Ну я почти так и подумал.  
\- Так что тебе нужно, Джеффри? – не выдержал Дженсен.  
\- Увидев тебя с мистером Падалеки, я могу лишь предполагать причину ваших встреч. И, знаешь, я уверен, что они не личного характера. Полагаю, это как-то касается корпорации, - при этих словах Морган усмехнулся, будто знал больше, чем мог догадываться Дженсен. - Я ведь могу ввести в курс дела Вогье, к примеру. Или сразу устранить опасность. Превентивно, так сказать. Это если мои выводы ошибочны, в чем я сомневаюсь. Ну а мадам в любом случае не понравится, что ее муж общается с тобой, - он сделал паузу, излишне драматическую, как показалось Дженсену, и продолжил. - Ты ведь понимаешь о чем я?  
Делать непонимающий вид не стоило, Морган не тот человек, с которым можно играть, по крайней мере, не с имеющимися у Дженсена картами на руках, в этот раз ему выпала проигрышная сдача.  
\- Если бы тебе это было нужно, - проигнорировал вопрос мужчины Дженсен, - ты бы со мной не разговаривал. Так что давай не будем ходить вокруг да около.  
\- Любишь кратко и по существу? Ладно, мне кое-что нужно.  
\- И не сомневался, - не удержался от язвительной реплики Дженсен и подумал, что первым делом теперь сменит свой мобильный телефон.

 

*USPTO (United States Patent and Trademark Office) - бюро патентов и товарных знаков США. Это бюро, входящее в состав Министерства торговли США, выдает патенты, контролирует применение законов США о патентах и товарных знаках, а также вырабатывает рекомендации по государственной политике США в области использования интеллектуальной собственности.

 

Глава 9.

Тринадцать дней до собрания акционеров.

Джеффри Дин Морган был единственным держателем акций, входившим в совет директоров. Как правило, во избежание конфликта интересов, подобное не допускалось. Но Джеффри был близким другом основателя "Vaugier Corp", было сделано исключение, и в устав корпорации добавили соответствующий разрешающий пункт. И по просьбе почившего главы Морган присматривал за Эммануэль. Ее отец не был уверен в том, что она сможет нести нелегкую ношу руководителя огромной компании. Джеффри, хоть и колебался, но в итоге все же поддержал решение друга и соратника - поставить дочь у руля.  
Эммануэль никому не доверяла. С одной стороны это плюс, так как мало кому можно доверять в мире бизнеса - здесь жесткие, если не сказать жестокие, законы. А с другой – вытянуть все в одиночку невозможно. В любом случае нужна опора, нужны люди, которые смогут взять на себя часть обязательств и облегчить управление, сделать работу корпорации более эффективной. Эммануэль же, со всем своим умом и гордыней, не признавала ничьей помощи, более того, она намеренно обособлялась. К чему в итоге все приведет, Морган не мог с уверенностью сказать, но ему определенно не нравилось такое положение дел. Несколько грубых ошибок Эммануэль уже совершила, и на скором собрании акционеров он предполагал выдвинуть предложение о смещении Эммануэль Вогье со своего поста.

***  
Эммануэль стояла у огромного окна в своем кабинете, задумчиво разглядывая развернувшуюся панораму мегаполиса. Вполне вероятно, что очень скоро ее лишат этой возможности. Время шло, а идей становилось все меньше, и дата собрания акционеров неумолимо приближалась. Ей остается только одно. Она подошла к столу и нажала кнопку селекторной связи:  
\- Женевьев, позови ко мне Джареда.  
Через несколько минут раздался стук в дверь и вошел ее супруг с кипой бумаг в руках. Она села за свой стол и махнула рукой, приглашая сесть и его.  
\- У нас проблема, Эммануэль, - опередил ее Джаред, едва она собиралась начать разговор. Вогье тут же нахмурилась – будто и так их мало.  
\- Рассказывай.  
Джаред разложил на столе по стопкам бумаги и подвинул ей тонкую папку.  
\- Здесь отчетность за последний год, и поскольку я курировал ведение всей документации, то не мог не заметить некоторых несоответствий. Ты переводила деньги с корпоративного счета…  
\- Я поняла, - перебила его Эммануэль. – У нас некоторые трудности.  
\- Некоторые? – возмутился финансовый директор. – Ты посмотри бумаги.  
\- Я знаю, - она махнула рукой, выказывая свое раздражение, от ее резкого жеста часть листов рассыпалась по полу. Эммануэль устало уткнулась лицом в ладони. – Я знаю… - вновь повторила она.  
\- Это еще не все, - продолжил Джаред, наблюдая за реакцией супруги, - через два дня к нам прибудет независимая аудиторская проверка.  
\- Что? – она резко вскинулась. - Почему я об этом ничего не знаю? И кто ее назначил?  
Дверь распахнулась, и, оттеснив смущенную Женевьев, в кабинет вошел Морган.  
\- Джеффри, я занята, - Вогье поднялась и пошла навстречу мужчине, надеясь побыстрее от него избавиться.  
\- Прости, Эммануэль, но я хотел сказать, что мое присутствие срочно требуется в детройтском филиале. Меня не будет несколько дней.  
"И слава богу!" – подумала Эммануэль, но вслух произнесла лишь:  
\- Удачной поездки, - и помолчав, не удержалась. – И ты мог сообщить об этом по телефону.  
\- Конечно, мог, - улыбнулся Джеффри. – Увидимся на собрании.  
\- Джеффри, - окликнула его Эммануэль, когда тот уже выходил, - а ты случайно не в курсе грядущей аудиторской проверки?  
\- А, совсем забыл, - Морган развел руками как бы извиняясь, но не переставая слегка улыбаться. Издевательски, как подумалось Вогье. – Да, я сделал запрос, комиссия должна прибыть через несколько дней.  
\- Мне уже сообщили, - она оглянулась на Джареда, который сосредоточенно перебирал бумаги. – Джеффри, - она подошла к мужчине поближе, - ты не мог бы перенести проверку? Мне сейчас не до нее, к тому же, нужно подготовить документацию для акционеров, и вовсе ни к чему, чтобы здесь отиралась комиссия.  
Эммануэль напряженно вглядывалась в Джеффри и молила бога, чтобы тот согласился. Ей просто нужно время, совсем немного.  
\- Послушай… - начал было Морган.  
\- Джеффри, через две недели я предоставлю вниманию акционеров полный отчет.  
Морган чуть наклонил голову, будто разглядывая нечто любопытное, а потом широко улыбнулся и хлопнул Эммануэль по плечу:  
\- Хорошо, - и ушел.  
Когда Морган покинул кабинет, Эммануэль шикнула на Женевьев, заставив ту быстро ретироваться. Вогье еле удержалась, чтобы не запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым хотя бы в дверь, если уж не в мужчину с ехидным прищуром.  
\- Эммануэль, - окликнул Джаред.  
\- Что?! – рявкнула она.  
\- Нужно еще подписать кое-какие документы, - он отобрал несколько бумаг, двигая их на край стола. Эммануэль подошла, схватила ручку и быстро поставила несколько подписей.  
\- Это все? – спросила Вогье с последним росчерком ручки.  
\- Да. А что насчет подготовки документов для собрания? – Джаред не смотрел ей в глаза, он поднялся и принялся собирать все бумаги, что принес с собой, аккуратно раскладывая их по папкам с маркировками.  
\- Насчет этого… Присядь, - Эммануэль наблюдала за ним, чуть прикусив губу, не решаясь начать разговор. Собственно, в плане доверия кому-либо она всегда была крайне осторожна. Хотя к чему это привело в итоге? Но хотя бы Джаред был полностью в ее власти, а это большое преимущество. Какие бы ни связывали их личные отношения, в деловых - он всегда был безупречен.  
Джаред, уложив все бумаги, расслабленно сидел напротив в кресле для посетителей и ожидал, когда глава соизволит заговорить. Казалось, она сомневалась в предстоящем разговоре.  
\- Итак, Джаред, - наконец прервала молчание Эммануэль, - в первую очередь хочу тебе напомнить о "Sherry".  
Джаред весь напрягся, кулаки сжались помимо воли, но он промолчал.  
\- Это я к тому, - продолжила она, - что разговор не должен выйти за пределы этой комнаты, – И, дождавшись напряженного кивка, она продолжила. – Как видишь, не хватает некоторой суммы, и мне нужно до собрания акционеров ее возместить. Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел ее.  
\- Ага, сейчас сбегаю за портмоне, подожди пару минут, - съязвил Джаред. – Где я достану такие деньги?  
\- Краткосрочный кредит, - выдала Эммануэль.  
\- Ладно, я обращусь к мистеру Норрису, возможно, он не откажет нам в займе.  
\- Нет, к нему нельзя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Джаред, найди другой банк, и желательно, чтобы все осталось втайне, - отрезала Эммануэль, проигнорировав вопрос Джареда.  
\- Я попробую, но ты должна учитывать, что в такие сжатые сроки и при таких условиях, это риск.  
\- Так проверь все тщательно, это и в твоих интересах, - с нажимом произнесла она.  
\- Конечно, как скажешь, - выдавил из себя Падалеки.  
Джаред покинул кабинет, а Эммануэль размышляла, не сделала ли она самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

 

Десять дней до собрания акционеров.

Эммануэль ждала, когда Джаред найдет устраивающий ее вариант, он уже кое-что предложил, что она тут же отвергла, некоторые предложения были слишком рискованными. Идти ва-банк - единственный выход в сложившихся обстоятельствах, но бросаться сломя голову в непроверенную организацию она тоже не станет. Еще не хватало для полного счастья ввязаться в какую-нибудь сомнительную аферу.  
Почему-то в Джареде она была уверена. Помимо того, что он ее супруг, Джаред еще связан с ней многими обязательствами. К тому же, его патологическая честность в данной ситуации ей на руку, впрочем, как и всегда. Это в муже ей очень нравилось. А его столь трогательное стремление поддерживать компанию отца гарантирует верность. Конечно, Эммануэль волновалась, она едва ногти от переживаний не грызла, но подгонять Джареда не решалась, спешка в таких делах неуместна. Еще есть время.  
\- Эммануэль, можно? - из-за приоткрытой двери показался Джаред.  
\- Конечно, проходи, - она даже поднялась и пошла ему навстречу. - Ну что?  
\- Кое-что есть.  
Эммануэль подхватила Джареда под руку и повела в сторону дивана.  
\- Садись и рассказывай.  
\- Есть одна организация, я о ней слышал ранее, - Джаред протянул ей папку, - "Omega" выдает большие займы. Я проверил ее, рекомендации тоже внушительные. Вот посмотри, - Джаред вытащил из папки лист и положил сверху.  
\- Ничего себе, - едва не присвистнула Эммануэль, - даже "R.T.J.", впечатляет. Как ты о ней узнал?  
Джаред расслабленно сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и уверенно смотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Как-то за ланчем мне рассказал об этой конторе Грег Уилсон.  
\- Он лично обращался в "Omega"?  
\- Да. Эммануэль, только все равно это рискованно, сама понимаешь, - он развел руками.  
\- Я понимаю… - задумчиво проговорила Вогье, углубляясь в чтение. Она понимала. Но какой у нее был выбор? – Ладно, - она захлопнула папку, - назначь встречу.

Восемь дней до собрания акционеров.

Встречу с генеральным директором компании "Omega" удалось назначить только через два дня. Эммануэль, прихватив с собой Джареда, ехала в офис, расположенный в нескольких кварталах от "Vaugier Corp". Лимузин остановился у огромного здания в стиле хай-тек – нагромождение металлических конструкций, не все из которых несли функциональную нагрузку, только часть которых были несущими, остальные - декоративными; все это вкупе с зеркальным остеклением выглядело причудливо и создавало ощущение парения. Эммануэль много раз проезжала мимо этого здания, и каждый раз ее взгляд скользил по выпуклым формам.  
"Omega" занимала три верхних этажа и, судя по вывеске, занималась маркетингом – весьма расплывчатое определение деятельности. Впрочем, это неважно. Они с Джаредом поднялись на двадцать второй этаж, и попали в просторный светлый холл, где их уже ждал молодой человек, который представился личным помощником директора. Эммануэль оценивающе оглядела его, и в очередной раз пожалела, что не смогла взять себе в секретари вот такого же смазливого парня.  
\- Проходите, вас уже ждут, - молодой человек прошел вперед, предлагая следовать за ним. Он открыл матовую стеклянную дверь, пропуская посетителей в переговорную. Во главе овального стола сидела женщина, которая тут же поднялась. Строгий деловой костюм, аккуратно убранные в высокую прическу каштановые волосы, неброский макияж - Эммануэль всегда импонировал такой образ деловой, уверенной в себе леди.  
\- Здравствуйте, мадам Вогье, я – Оливия Бернс, генеральный директор "Omega", можете называть меня Оливия.  
Эммануэль пожала протянутую ладонь, отмечая довольно жесткое пожатие для женщины.  
\- Мадам Вогье… - начала Оливия.  
\- Эммануэль. Прошу Вас, - перебила ее Вогье, отвечая улыбкой на кивок в знак согласия. И будто опомнившись, повернулась к Джареду. – Это мой финансовый директор – Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Да, мы общались с Вами по телефону, - Оливия пожала и его руку, окинув мимолетным взглядом, и вновь обращая все свое внимание на женщину. От Эммануэль не укрылось некоторое пренебрежение в поведении директора "Omega" относительно Джареда, и ей это даже понравилось. Будь на месте Бернс мужчина, то он бы тут же мило улыбнулся Эммануэль, не преминув задержать взгляд на ее фигуре, и стал бы вести все переговоры с ее спутником. Так уже бывало, и этот раз стал одним из приятных исключений, что, несомненно, располагало Вогье к Оливии.  
\- Итак, Эммануэль, - продолжила Оливия. – Сейчас я принесу бланки типового договора, и мы сможем обсудить пункты, которые, по Вашему мнению, следует подкорректировать. А пока не желаете кофе?  
\- Да, спасибо.  
\- Я сейчас вернусь.  
Эммануэль задумчиво разглядывала обстановку переговорной комнаты - строгий минимализм: стеклянный стол, в центре которого стояла ваза с белыми лилиями, придавая помещению некую живость. Удобные стулья, стены теплых оттенков, рассеянное освещение, проектор под потолком, направленный на противоположную стену, где, по-видимому, при необходимости разворачивали экран.  
Через несколько минут в комнату тихо вошел личный помощник директора с подносом в руках, и, улыбнувшись Эммануэль, поставил перед ней аккуратную чашечку с ароматным напитком. Джаред наблюдал за супругой, как та расслабляется в этой обстановке. Она должна бы быть напряжена, подозрительна. Вероятно, Эммануэль была под слишком большим давлением в последнее время, и сейчас, на краткий миг, дала себе поблажку.  
\- Простите за задержку, срочный телефонный звонок, - в комнату вошла улыбающаяся Бернс. – Итак, перейдем сразу к делу, - она села рядом с Эммануэль и повернулась к ней.  
Оливия выглядела собранной, серьезной, с мягкой улыбкой, призывающей улыбнуться в ответ. Эммануэль всегда больше нравилось вести дела именно с представительницами своего пола. Но как бы она не расслаблялась, тут же сосредоточилась, едва Оливия заговорила.  
\- Я так понимаю, Вам нужна некая сумма на определенный срок? – спросила Оливия.  
\- Да. Каким образом у Вас это происходит? Гарантии? – Эммануль вся подобралась - дань вежливости отдана, и теперь предстоял деловой разговор.  
\- Как правило, мы действуем следующим образом, - Оливия раскрыла папку и пододвинула ее Эммануэль. – Мы заключаем с Вами договор, вот шаблон, - она указала на несколько скрепленных листов, - стандартный при подобной процедуре. Собственно, в таких случаях рискует наша компания, так как мы переводим немалую сумму на Ваш счет. Вы оставляете нам в залог одну из Ваших дочерних компаний. По истечении срока на Ваш выбор: возвращаете сумму либо с процентами, либо с прибылью залоговой компании за весь срок действия договора. В таком случае Вы возвращаете сумму без процентов.  
\- Необычно, - задумчиво проговорила Эммануэль. - Ведь никакой гарантии, что прибыль моей компании покроет процент с займовой суммы.  
\- Возможно, - улыбнулась Бернс, - но Вы же понимаете, что мы не возьмем в залог по определению убыточную организацию. Естественно, мы наведем справки.  
\- С этим понятно. В течение какого времени нужная сумма окажется на моем счету? - Эммануэль перевела взгляд с бумаг на Оливию.  
\- Как обычно – в течение трех банковских дней.  
\- Понятно, - задумчиво проговорила Вогье.  
\- Я могу оставить Вас, чтобы Вы все тщательно обдумали.  
\- Да, спасибо.  
Оливия вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Что ты об этом думаешь? – Эммануэль повернулась к Джареду, который во время разговора с Оливией молча сидел и не вмешивался.  
\- Сама понимаешь, что это риск, - пожал плечами Падалеки.  
Она понимала. Даже учитывая рекомендации, которые предоставил ей Джаред, эта организация могла оказаться подставной, или, к примеру, не перевести деньги в назначенный срок, или сделка могла получить огласку. Эммануэль могла до бесконечности рассуждать, что может пойти не так. Но еще она понимала, что выбора у нее не осталось. Либо она рискует и, в итоге, остается во главе корпорации, либо отвергает это заманчивое предложение, и прощается со своим постом. Но Эммануэль часто рисковала. Да, были ошибки, но многие ее действия приносили компании внушительные суммы или, как, например, в случае с "Sherry", расширяли сферы влияния "Vaugier Corp". Она из-под полуопущенных ресниц наблюдала за Джаредом. Не сказать, чтобы у нее полностью рассеялись все подозрения относительно него. Она перебрала множество вариантов, но все их отбрасывала, как невыполнимые. Но она знает, как проверить его.  
\- Знаешь, я, пожалуй, соглашусь на это предложение. А вот с возвращением займа я пока не определилась, - Эммануэль внимательно отслеживала реакцию супруга, пока он не выказывал никакого волнения. - Если выбирать процент, то получается не очень выгодно. Как считаешь?  
\- Тебе решать. Почему ты у меня спрашиваешь?  
\- Потому, Джаред, что я думаю оставить в залог "Sherry".  
\- Что?! - едва не подскочил Джаред, куда и подевалось все его спокойствие и невозмутимость.  
\- Я что, невнятно выразилась? - Эммануэль видела, что он готов высказать ей очень многое и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не устроить здесь скандал.  
\- А если у тебя возникнут проблемы, а если…  
\- Никаких проблем возникнуть не должно. Ты ведь тщательно проверил эту организацию?  
\- Конечно! Но почему "Sherry"?  
\- Потому, что я так хочу! - отрезала Эммануэль. - А теперь позови Оливию.  
Джаред рывком поднялся, стискивая кулаки, и стремительно вышел. Через пару минут он вернулся в сопровождении директора "Omega".  
\- Итак, Эммануэль, - проговорила Оливия, - Вы пришли к решению?  
\- Да, я заключу с Вами договор. Как много времени потребуется на подготовку пакета документов?  
\- Пару дней. Вы выбрали способ возвращения займа?  
\- Я согласна на передачу прибыли.  
\- Хорошо. Мы еще должны проверить фактическую стоимость предлагаемой в залог компании и ее ликвидность. Это стандартная процедура.  
\- Конечно, я понимаю. В таком случае, я жду, когда Вы пришлете мне документы на подпись, - Эммануэль поднялась, протягивая ладонь. - Мой финансовый директор останется для обсуждения деталей.  
Вогье бросила взгляд на Джареда, тот явно был не в восторге от предстоящей перспективы, но и у него тоже не было выбора, подумалось Эммануэль.

 

Шесть дней до собрания акционеров.

Эммануэль разрабатывала дальнейшую стратегию. У нее формировались грандиозные планы на следующий период: проведение рекламных кампаний, возможно стоит даже серьезно подумать над выпуском привилегированных акций* для привлечения капитала. Конечно, она допускала вариант ее отстранения, но всерьез над подобным развитием событий не задумывалась. Уверенность в себе - вот залог успеха, как полагала Эммануэль. Впредь она будет умнее - не станет бросать на новые разработки огромные суммы и очень хорошо продумает меры безопасности. И еще она подумает о привлечении к управлению компанией Джареда. Сейчас он был лишь финансовым директором, но Эммануэль собиралась предложить ему пост своего заместителя. Все же, как ни крути, а ей нужна помощь и сторонний взгляд на многие вещи. Да, Эммануэль Вогье при всей своей самоуверенности, умела делать выводы и извлекать уроки из своих ошибок.  
Джаред без стука вошел в кабинет главы "Vaugier Corp".  
\- Что случилось, Джаред? Почему ты врываешься в мой кабинет?  
\- Я стучал.  
Она была так увлечена собственными мыслями, что даже не слышала.  
\- Что у тебя?  
\- Звонила Оливия Бернс, сказала, что все бумаги готовы, и она готова подъехать к нам.  
\- Отлично, пусть приезжает.  
Ну вот, теперь остался последний шаг.  
Спустя полтора часа Женевьев сообщила о прибытии Оливии Бернс. Эммануэль сдерживала легкую дрожь в руках, но когда директор "Omega", вежливо улыбаясь, появилась в кабинете, Вогье уже взяла себя в руки. Обменявшись приветствиями, женщины расположились за столом совещаний. В течение следующего получаса Оливия потягивала принесенный Женевьев зеленый чай, а Эммануэль изучала договор, внимательно вчитываясь в каждый пункт. Все соответствовало тому, что они обсуждали, еще кое-какие поправки внес Джаред. Осталось лишь поставить свою подпись. Она взяла ручку и застыла, а потом уверенно подписала оба экземпляра договора.

 

Собрание акционеров.

Эммануэль пришла в офис на два часа раньше, она волновалась, но совсем немного. Она все предусмотрела и укрепила свое положение. Как только все акционеры уберутся туда, откуда приехали, Эммануэль вздохнет свободно, и сможет, наконец, заняться текущими делами, не волнуясь о том, что ее будут допрашивать словно свидетеля под присягой. Вогье передернулась от подобной аналогии. "Все пройдет гладко", - твердила себе Эммануэль, и почти убедила себя в этом.  
Джаред должен подъехать позже. Всю предшествующую неделю он засиживался допоздна, подготавливая документы, которые нужно предоставить акционерам. Эммануэль была приятно удивлена таким его рвением. Он, конечно, всегда отлично справлялся со своей работой, но в этот раз, можно сказать, даже с энтузиазмом. Он скрупулезно отработал каждый пункт в отчете, который требуется предоставить совету акционеров. Вогье сама лично перепроверила все.  
Финансовый директор появился за полтора часа до назначенного времени собрания. Он бодро прошествовал в кабинет главы для окончательной сверки документации.  
\- Да, - Эммануэль просматривала отчет, - все в порядке. Дай указание Женевьев сделать нужное количество экземпляров.  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- И, Джаред, - окликнула она его, когда Джаред уже приоткрыл дверь, собираясь выходить, - спасибо.  
Он ничего не ответил, да она и не ждала. Она редко… Или вовсе никогда его не благодарила, и сейчас почувствовала, что должна это сделать. Ничего, в дальнейшем она попробует вести себя с ним чуть мягче, хотя давление всегда приносило нужный ей результат. Поэтому очень сильно расслабляться она ему в любом случае не позволит. Джаред Падалеки должен знать, где его место.

К одиннадцати часам зал заседаний наполнился тихо переговаривающимися акционерами. Джеффри Морган также уже присутствовал, о чем главе доложила Женевьев. Когда все были в сборе и выпили положенные пару чашек кофе, обсудили прошлые выходные в гольф клубе, а также остальные вещи, которые обычно обсуждают при встрече избалованные большими деньгами мужчины, Эммануэль Вогье вошла в зал. Следом скользнула Женевьев, и начала раздавать папки каждому участнику собрания. Когда все это было выполнено, и в помещении остались лишь акционеры, Вогье села во главе стола.  
\- Господа, прежде, чем мы приступим к обсуждению текущих вопросов, прошу вас ознакомиться с подробным отчетом за прошедший период.  
Мужчины обратили свое внимание на бумаги, и некоторое время стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим шорохом листов и периодическим покашливанием. Эммануэль сидела, держа спину прямо, и обводила присутствующих взглядом, отмечая их реакцию, которая с каждым отложенным в сторону листом, нравилась ей все меньше. Она посмотрела на Джеффри, тот сидел перед закрытой папкой, расслабленный, невозмутимый. И это ее начало нервировать. Она потянулась за своим экземпляром, но тут заговорил один из акционеров. Вогье от волнения сжала пальцы на темно-синей коже папки.  
\- Хм, мадам Вогье, мы ознакомились с документами, и, - он сделал паузу и обменялся взглядами с другими мужчинами, - признаться, я чего-то не понимаю.  
\- Объяснитесь, мистер Карриган, - Эммануэль уже понимала - что-то не так.  
\- Итак, - он поправил очки в черной оправе, и, откашлявшись, продолжил, - несанкционированное снятие денег с корпоративного счета, самовольное отчуждение собственности компании, перестановки в высшем руководстве, я имею в виду увольнение директора по связям с общественностью и смена его на нового, который, к слову, неизвестно где находится. Для начала, объясните нам это.  
Эммануэль дрожащими пальцами раскрыла злополучную папку и пробежала глазами текст отчета, и там значилось совершенно не то, что показывал ей Джаред пару часов назад. Здесь было реальное состояние дел на данный момент. Как такое могло произойти, ведь она все перепроверила самым тщательным образом? А потом поняла - Джаред. Эммануэль подняла голову, встречаясь взглядом с мужчинами, которые ожидали ответа и пояснений. Хотя какие уж тут объяснения? И так все понятно.  
\- Полагаю, господа, - проговорила Эммануэль, поднимаясь, - вам все ясно из отчетов.  
Она распрямила спину и гордо покинула зал заседаний, чувствуя направленные на нее взгляды - злорадные, облегченные и, возможно, сочувствующие. Хотя в последнем Вогье очень сомневалась. Но она не станет оправдываться, не станет доказывать свою правоту, в любом случае это уже бессмысленно. Она тихо притворила за собой дверь и направилась к своему кабинету. Еще каких-то полчаса назад она покидала его с уверенностью в завтрашнем дне, а сейчас… Эммануэль прислонилась к стене, она так устала. Ей захотелось выпить, и она было направилась в сторону бара, как увидела, что в кабинете не одна.  
\- Джаред…  
\- Как все прошло?  
\- Полагаю, ты и так знаешь, - проговорила Эммануэль, наливая себе порцию водки, тут же ее выпив. - Зачем ты остался? Хочешь меня добить?  
\- Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты подписала бумаги о разводе.  
Она рассмеялась:  
\- Не дождешься. Ты меня подставил! - Эммануэль запустила в него пустым стаканом, но Джаред увернулся, провожая его взглядом, раздался звон, осколки брызнули в стороны. - И теперь я превращу твою жизнь в ад, можешь не сомневаться.  
О, она уже представляла себе все это в ярких красках. Теперь усталости не было, осталась лишь ярость.  
\- Не думаю, - спокойно ответил Джаред.  
\- Ах, ты не думаешь?! Да я тебя уничтожу! - закричала она.  
\- Эммануэль, - противовес ей Падалеки говорил не повышая голоса, что злило Вогье еще больше, - тебе больше нечем меня шантажировать, компании у тебя нет, нашего соглашения тоже. Тебе придется согласиться на развод, в противном случае я затаскаю тебя по судам.  
Больше Джареду было нечего сказать, он посмотрел на пока еще супругу, она стояла, обхватив себя руками, и будто до сих не могла поверить в произошедшее. На какой-то миг ему стало ее жаль. А потом он вспомнил отца, который попал в больницу с инфарктом из-за нее, вспомнил их совместную жизнь, как она ломала его, и жалость испарилась. Ненависти больше не было, но и никаких добрых чувств тоже.  
\- Прощай, - проговорил Джаред и ушел, оставляя ее одну в огромном светлом кабинете.

* Привилегированная акция - акция, которая не дает права голоса, если иное не предусмотрено уставом акционерного общества. Выплаты дивидендов по привилегированным акциям производятся после выплат на облигации и до выплат по обыкновенным акциям. Обычно по привилегированным акциям владельцу гарантируется фиксированный размер дивиденда (в процентах к номинальной стоимости акции).

 

Глава 10.

Джаред покинул здание "Vaugier Corp", оставляя позади напряжение, неустанно сопровождавшее его последние месяцы. Все закончилось, а ему до конца не верилось, что дело выгорит, и пройдет почти гладко, если отбросить внезапное вмешательство Моргана, но и эта проблема решилась. Падалеки глубоко вдохнул, и даже мутный смог Манхэттена показался ему слаще горного воздуха. Он тут же поймал такси и направился к Дженсену. Спустя час Джаред поднимался в его квартиру, сжимая в руках две бутылки "Джека Дэниэлса".  
\- Дженсен, у нас получилось! - радостно объявил Джаред, едва открылась дверь. Дженсен посторонился, пропуская гостя вглубь квартиры.  
\- Так ты теперь свободен, - заключил Дженсен, когда бьющий через край фонтан энтузиазма чуть поутих, и Джаред, перескакивая с одного на другое, пересказал события последних дней, в течение которых они не виделись.  
\- Черт побери, да! - и Джаред опрокинул в себя очередную порцию виски. Дженсен пил меньше своего шумного гостя. Он лишь иногда улыбался, когда Джаред пытался что-то изобразить, размахивая руками, но получалось неуклюже из-за переполнявших того эмоций. Дженсен понимал, что Джареду нужно просто привыкнуть к произошедшим переменам, сейчас же адреналин бурлил в крови, эмоциональное возбуждение зашкаливало. Вскоре он должен успокоиться.  
Джаред чувствовал необыкновенный прилив сил, и будто что-то распирало его изнутри. На губах ощущался вкус свободы с оттенком дымной горечи виски. Стоя в кабинете Эммануэль, он почти ничего не чувствовал, восприятие тогда будто притупилось. Когда Джаред разговаривал с супругой - не было той радости, которую он в полной мере почувствовал только сейчас. И, может, причиной тому было присутствие Дженсена. Но Падалеки в данный момент не мог связно мыслить - он наслаждался и захлебывался всем произошедшим, словно мальчишка, дорвавшийся до вожделенных сладостей, в которых ему долгое время отказывали.

Джаред был пьян. Нет, он был очень пьян. И у него сорвало все тормоза, весь с такой тщательностью выстраиваемый контроль полетел к черту. Он смотрел на Дженсена и понимал, что сейчас сдержаться не сможет. Падалеки отставил пустой стакан и рывком притянул к себе мужчину, впиваясь яростным поцелуем. И да, это были именно те сладости, которыми он так давно жаждал насладиться.  
\- Джаред… - начал было Дженсен, когда у него получилось оторваться от терзавших губ.  
\- Заткнись, - пробормотал Джаред, вновь запечатывая его рот своим. Как же ему хотелось - целовать эти пухлые губы, ощущать сильное тело в своих объятиях, в своей полной власти. Спустя несколько мгновений клочки рубашки Дженсена уже валялись на полу, а Джаред жадно вдыхал запах мужчины, уткнувшись тому в шею, всасывал горячую кожу, сжимал ладонями, сильно впиваясь пальцами в твердые мышцы.  
\- Джаред, постой.  
Но тот ничего не ответил, а только подмял Дженсена под себя, продолжая покрывать поцелуями-укусами плечи, грудь, живот. Джареду столько раз снилось, как вот так же этот зеленоглазый мужчина лежит под ним, а на лице - легкое удивление, тут же смываемое возбуждением. Сам же Джаред был так возбужден, что боялся вот-вот кончить в штаны. Он стащил с Дженсена джинсы вместе с бельем и отбросил прочь - теперь перед ним мужчина лежал во всей своей первозданной красе. Джаред на миг задержал дыхание - настолько тот был красив: тело, будто вырезанное из лучшего мрамора искусным скульптором, губы, которые стали еще более пухлыми от поцелуев Джареда. Падалеки провел пальцами по ним и застонал, когда Дженсен втянул два пальца в рот, посасывая и облизывая.  
\- Твою ж… - пробормотал Джаред и поднялся, чтобы освободить себя от одежды, и тут же прижаться к раскинувшемуся на диване мужчине, кожа к коже, жар к жару. Потереться членом о его и вобрать губами стон, сорвавшийся будто помимо воли.  
Дженсен пока позволял Джареду вести, он сам наслаждался даримыми ласками, жесткими поцелуями, твердыми мышцами, которые перекатывались под его ладонями при каждом движении. Но как показалось Дженсену, Падалеки совсем терял контроль.  
\- Джаред… - в который раз начал Дженсен.  
\- Заткнись! - снова перебил его Джаред. - Я хочу тебя… Так хочу. И я тебя трахну. Поэтому, - заметив, что Дженсен готов возразить, тут же продолжил Джаред таким тоном, что сомнений в однозначности его намерений не оставалось, - расслабься, потому что я в любом случае это сделаю.  
Что оставалось Дженсену? Только одно. И он расслабился, позволяя Падалеки делать все, что тому заблагорассудится. Тот рывком перевернул Дженсена, сильным движением провел по спине, по ягодицам. Дженсен напрягся.  
\- Расслабься, - прошептал Джаред и лег сверху, потерся, имитируя фрикции, провел языком по шее мужчины, чуть прикусил мочку уха. Дженсен пытался расслабиться, честно старался, только ничего не получалось. Он не привык отдавать доминирующую позицию, а уж в сексе и подавно. Джаред целовал его шею, терся щекой о мягкие короткие волосы, словно кот ластился и устраивался поудобнее. А потом притих.  
\- Эй, Джаред, - позвал Дженсен, но над ухом вместо ответа раздался храп.  
\- Блять, - пробормотал Дженсен, и рассмеялся. Джаред вырубился прямо на нем. - Только ты, Падалеки, не перестаешь меня постоянно удивлять, - произнес Дженсен, выползая из-под уснувшего мужчины. Он накрыл Джареда пледом, а сам, натянув на уцелевшую задницу джинсы, потянулся за сигаретами. Эклз сел на пол, прислонившись к дивану, спиной он чувствовал колени свернувшегося на узком сидении мужчины.  
Свет одинокого, чудом уцелевшего в этом районе фонаря, освещал часть комнаты, пользуясь отсутствием штор на окнах, расчерчивал пол в неравномерные квадраты. С улицы доносились редкие звуки, иногда приглушенные, иногда чуть громче: шум машин, невнятные разговоры, смутные переливы музыки. Дженсен глубоко затянулся терпким дымом, и выдохнул, наблюдая, как сизое облачко приобретает причудливые формы, то закручиваясь в спирали и тут же рассеиваясь, то плывя плотным комком вверх. Он почти докурил сигарету, рассматривая дым. Джаред что-то пробормотал во сне и поерзал, отвлекая Дженсена от его увлекательного созерцания. Эклз протянул руку и провел пальцами по его лицу, очерчивая скулы, подбородок, коснулся губ. Чувство, определения которому Дженсен не мог дать, стеснило грудь. Он откинул голову назад, ощущая затылком жар, которому плед был не помеха. Ему нравилось сидеть вот так, в темноте, курить и знать, что протяни ладонь - и можно коснуться Джареда. Рассвет наступил незаметно для Дженсена, а, может, он просто увлекся размышлениями, да так и уснул, сидя на полу и прислонившись головой к спящему мужчине.

Пробуждение Дженсена не сказать чтобы было приятным. Мало того, что побаливала голова после возлияний накануне, так еще в качестве утреннего будильника раздался грохот, и входная дверь в квартиру вылетела из петель с помощью хорошего удара. Дженсен быстро поднялся, роняя с плеч плед, которым оказался укрыт, и первым делом оглянулся – Джареда в квартире не было. В краткий миг, он испытал одновременно облегчение и горечь. Облегчение – что бы не произошло в дальнейшем (а ничего хорошего не ожидалось, при таком-то начале дня), Джареда здесь нет, и это хорошо, он не подвергнется опасности; горечь – мужчина ушел, даже не попрощавшись, сбежал тайком, словно вор. Хотя, Дженсен не мог его винить в этом. А потом времени на размышления не осталось, так как в комнату ворвались трое мужчин. Эклз, быстрым взглядом окинул нежданных гостей, отметив военную выправку, наличие оружия, которым явно собирались воспользоваться. Его глок, конечно же, лежал далеко, но под диваном был спрятан нож. Дженсен чуть согнулся, пытаясь незаметно дотянуться хотя бы до него. Он ведь не может сдаться без боя, хотя и понимал, что с ножом вооруженных людей не победить, но и задаром свою шкуру не отдаст. Один из мужчин, заметил телодвижения Дженсена, и раздался выстрел – пуля прошла буквально в нескольких дюймах от ноги Эклза и он замер. В обивке потрепанного дивана зияла дыра. И стреляли без глушителя. Ну да, добро пожаловать в Квинс. Здесь на такие "мелочи" вряд ли обратят внимание.  
\- Не стоит, мистер Эклз, - проговорил стрелявший. Говоривший, был видимо у них главным, решил Дженсен, так как, повинуясь его кивку, один из мужчин, выставив вперед пистолет, отправился из комнаты. Он вернулся через несколько мгновений, и еле слышно проговорил: "Чисто". Дженсен настороженно наблюдал за ними. Пока не время что-либо предпринимать, нужно выждать удобный момент.  
\- Вы будете паинькой, мистер Эклз? – вновь обратился к нему главный. – Тогда никто не пострадает.  
\- Что вам нужно?  
\- Один человек хочет с Вами поговорить, всего лишь. И Вы не ответили на вопрос.  
\- Буду, - тихо проговорил Эклз. Мужчина подозрительно разглядывал его некоторое время, но потом махнул рукой своим людям, те опустили оружие и немного расслабились, насколько это вообще возможно для таких, как они. Главный достал телефон и, набрав номер, сказал только лишь: "Все в порядке".  
Ситуация складывалась не в пользу Эклза. Кто бы ни был тот человек, которому звонил мужчина, в любом случае ничего хорошего от встречи с ним ожидать не стоило. На Дженсена многие имели зуб, и с радостью раскатали бы его тонким слоем по первой попавшейся твердой поверхности. Пытаться понять, кого стоит ждать в гости, Дженсен не стал, всех и не упомнишь, с такой-то работой. Да, врагов Дженсен тоже умел наживать. Но и расслабляться он тоже не стал. Едва один из мужчин подошел поближе, как Дженсен резкой подсечкой сбил его с ног, но тот быстро перекатился, уходя от занесенной для удара руки. И Эклз со всей силы ударил по журнальному столику, тот, издав протестующий треск, развалился. Двое других мужчин быстро сориентировались, и едва Дженсен попытался развернуться, как получил прикладом в висок и отключился.  
Очнулся он крепко привязанным к стулу. Голова ныла еще сильнее, руки затекли, Дженсен попробовал пошевелить запястьями, но не удалось – привязали его на славу. И стул хороший, металлический, при всем желании не сломаешь. "Ну почему в этой дыре все хлипкое, кроме злосчастных стульев?" – задал себе риторический вопрос Эклз.  
\- Пришел в себя? – спросил тот самый, которого Эклз про себя отметил как главного.  
\- Да пошел ты, - флегматично ответил Дженсен.  
\- Значит, точно очухался, - одобрительно усмехнулся мужчина. – Не нужно было рыпаться.  
Действительно, нужно было просто сидеть и ждать когда приедет большой босс этих шкафов и порежет его на тонкие ленточки. Хотя чего он добился сопротивлением? Ну, он хотя бы попытался, успокаивал себя Дженсен. Значит, придется ждать. По виску неприятно ползла капля, которую хотелось смахнуть, да еще жутко ныло место удара.  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Вскоре раздались шаги в прихожей, и в комнату вошел мужчина.  
\- Морган, - проговорил Эклз, - ну да, этого стоило ожидать.  
\- Что это? – проигнорировав реплику Дженсена, Джеффри обратился к мужчинам.  
\- Он сопротивлялся, пришлось связать, - пытаясь изобразить раскаяние, ответил один из них.  
\- Дженсен, Дженсен, - Морган подошел к нему, садясь на стул напротив, окинул взглядом комнату, отметив сломанный столик, дыру от пули в диване, разбитый висок. – Если я развяжу тебя, ты не будешь больше делать глупостей?  
Эклз много чего хотел ответить на это, но лишь сжав зубы, покачал головой.  
\- Хорошо, - Джеффри протянул ладонь стоявшему рядом мужчине, и тот вложил ему в ладонь армейский нож. – Не дергайся, - и разрезал удерживающие Дженсена веревки.  
\- Твою мать, - прошептал Дженсен, растирая затекшие запястья, кожу покалывало, будто иголками.  
\- А с рукой что? – спросил Джеффри, заметив содранные до крови костяшки.  
\- Да вот…  
\- Ты должен понять моих мальчиков, если бы не сопротивлялся - все прошло бы безболезненно. Но я поговорю с ними, они должны четко понимать значение моих приказов, - при этих словах Морган взглянул на главного из троицы, и тот, как показалось Дженсену, даже вздрогнул.  
\- Мне нужно в ванную, - проговорил Дженсен, пытаясь выглядеть при этом не очень жалко. А он полагал, что именно так и есть: только пришедший в себя от удара, наверняка лицо в крови, голос хрипловатый.  
\- Без проблем Дженсен, иди.  
Эклз покосился на собеседника, слишком быстро Джеффри согласился и слишком дружелюбным выглядел. Не к добру это.  
\- Иди, ты ведь обещал не делать глупостей, - при этом Дженсен скептически приподнял брови, и едва не улыбнулся, хотя готовая появиться улыбка увяла на корню, при следующих словах.  
\- Тем более, что к нам скоро присоединится Джаред. Ты ведь не хочешь пропустить этот момент?  
При этих словах Дженсен напрягся, они удерживали покрепче самых прочных веревок. Он поднялся и под прищуром смеющихся глаз отправился в ванную.  
В зеркале на него смотрел изрядно помятый мужчина. Дженсен выругался, когда начал смывать подсохшую кровь с правой стороны лица, да и ладонь жгло. Приведя себя в порядок, Дженсен направился обратно. Заглянув по дороге на кухню, он вытащил из холодильника бутылку воды, тут же жадно выпив половину – немного полегчало.  
\- Ну и о чем ты так жаждал поговорить? – спросил Эклз, усаживаясь на диван. – Ты был весьма настойчив.  
\- Да так, поболтать. В общем, ты – небольшая страховка, а то вдруг Джаред передумает, - Джеффри удобно устроился на стуле, вальяжно развалившись. Как это можно сделать на таком уродском и неудобном предмете мебели, Дженсен не представлял.  
\- Ты ему не доверяешь?  
\- Спроси ты меня об этом пару месяцев назад, я, не колеблясь, ответил бы, что доверяю. Но, видишь ли, с тех пор как Джаред связался с тобой, он очень хорошо научился врать.  
С этим Дженсен не мог поспорить.  
\- А с чего ты решил, что я подхожу для приманки?  
\- Какое неэтичное определение, - Джеффри поморщился, - я предпочитаю понятие "страховка". И я уверен, что Джаред тут же примчится, вот увидишь.  
Именно этого Дженсен и боялся. С одной стороны - они договорились с Джаредом отдать требуемое Моргану, а с другой – от этого самоуверенного мужчины можно ждать чего угодно. Мало ли, может их потом пристрелят и похоронят рядом. Дженсен вздохнул и приказал себе не паниковать, будто он первый раз в переделке. Да, он-то не первый, а вот Джаред…  
\- Можно вопрос? - Дженсен хотел отвлечься от мыслей о том, какими неприятностями все может закончиться.  
\- Давай.  
\- Ты заказчик?  
\- Это тебя сейчас волнует больше всего? Теперь это не имеет смысла скрывать. Конечно, я. И у меня встречный вопрос. Хочу знать подробности. Как Вам удалось все провернуть?  
Дженсен закусил губу, решая, стоит ли говорить.  
\- Я хочу знать, что ты отпустишь Джареда.  
\- Не можешь не ставить свои условия? – рассмеялся Джеффри. – Да вы мне оба не нужны. Как только я получу свое – можете идти на все четыре стороны.  
\- А твоему слову можно верить? – Дженсен скептически приподнял брови, от чего тут же поморщился – правую сторону лица саднило и все еще жгло после обработки антисептиком.  
\- Если я его даю, то можешь быть уверен, - серьезно ответил Морган.  
А что собственно оставалось Дженсену?  
\- Да ты почти все знаешь, - Дженсен отхлебнул холодной воды из бутылки, и приложил ее ко лбу.  
\- Я знаю, что произошло, но не знаю как. И меня разбирает жуткое любопытство.  
"Ну да, любопытно ему…" - подумал Дженсен.  
\- Да все просто, - начал Дженсен, и отвернулся к окну. - Когда Джаред обратился с просьбой помочь ему разобраться с ситуацией, плана у него не было, так что все это - моя затея. Я хорошо изучил Эммануэль Вогье, и просчитать ее не составило труда. Ей нужно было оправдаться перед акционерами, а сделать она это могла, только вернув потраченную ею сумму. Тут было два варианта: она либо обращается к кому-нибудь из знакомых, либо берет заем. При ее хроническом недоверии, обратиться она могла лишь к своему старому знакомому – Пеллегрино. И тот бы дал ей эту сумму, но у него должок передо мной, поэтому, чтобы его погасить, тот, по моей просьбе, отказал Вогье. И не спрашивай в чем суть, - сказал Дженсен, заметив излишне заинтересованное выражение лица Моргана, - это не относится к делу. К тому же, Пеллегрино даже тебе не по зубам. Итак, оставался вариант с кредитом. К банкирам, с которыми сотрудничает "Vaugier Corp", Вогье бы не пошла – побоялась огласки. И обратиться за помощью она могла лишь к Джареду, она ведь думала, что полностью его контролирует.  
\- А это разве не так? – хмыкнул Морган.  
\- Вместе с документами из сейфа Вогье я прихватил и договор.  
\- И, конечно, отдал его Джареду. Очень рыцарский поступок, - съязвил Морган. – Ладно-ладно, молчу, продолжай.  
Джеффри все еще улыбался, и Дженсену захотелось размазать эту усмешку по его холеному лицу, но он не мог этого сделать, и причиной тому были не только трое наблюдающих вооруженных мужчин.  
\- В итоге она пришла к Джареду, - продолжил Эклз, игнорируя Джеффри и снова отворачиваясь к окну. – И он посоветовал ей обратиться в якобы проверенную организацию за ссудой. Компания "Omega" просуществовала на тот момент ровно пять дней, она полностью легальна, придраться не к чему. Я сам все контролировал, и человек мой.  
\- Генеральный директор?  
\- Да, - Дженсен сделал пару глотков из бутылки и продолжил. - Когда Вогье подписала документы и передала в залог "Sherry", в тот момент она лишилась всего. Спустя два дня генеральный директор "Omega" продала свою компанию…  
\- Дай угадаю, - перебил его Морган, - Джареду?  
\- Да. Финансовых отчета Джаред подготовил два: один он показывал Вогье, второй – предоставил акционерам, он-то и отображал реальное состояние дел корпорации.  
\- Лица у них вытянулись знатно, а уж у Эммануэль и подавно. Даже жаль ее.  
\- Тебе? Вряд ли, - флегматично проговорил Дженсен. – Если бы было жаль - ты бы не позволил нам все это проделать.  
\- В этом была и моя выгода, - усмехнулся Джеффри.  
\- Понятное дело. Ну что, ответишь еще на один вопрос? - Дженсен повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Морганом.  
\- Баш на баш? Справедливо.  
\- Тогда, на пирсе, ты потребовал, чтобы мы достали тебе ее акции. Легально это сделать можно только одним способом. Но как она могла подписать передаточное распоряжение*, будучи в здравом уме и твердой памяти?  
\- Я ведь говорил, что смогу ее отвлечь так, что она даже не глянет что подписывает. И оказался прав. Когда она узнала о грядущей аудиторской проверке, то очень разозлилась – что и следовало ожидать, - это было сказано таким тоном, будто все что бы ни говорил Морган, было априори истинным. Хотя так оно и было, подумалось Дженсену.  
\- Ясно.  
В прихожей вновь раздались шаги, кто-то чертыхнулся, зацепившись за выбитую дверь, что-то загремело, вновь раздалось ругательство, на этот раз более витиеватое. Дженсен замер, он узнал этот голос, и через миг в проеме показалась высокая фигура Джареда. Трое мужчин у стены оживились, тут же приняв стойку. Как преданные псы, хорошо выдрессированные своим хозяином, подумалось Дженсену. Падалеки сразу же перехватил взгляд Эклза, отметив его внешний вид, и нахмурился.  
\- Джеффри, что здесь происходит?  
\- Мы просто мило беседуем, - Морган повернулся к вошедшему.  
\- Не похоже.  
\- Ты принес? – Морган не собирался оправдываться. В конце концов, он здесь по делу.  
\- Да, - ответил Джаред, - но сначала отпусти его.  
\- Мы не будем торговаться, Джаред, - с нажимом проговорил Морган, поднимаясь. - Отдай документы, и вы уйдете. Оба.  
Джаред еще раз взглянул на Дженсена и подошел к Джеффри, отдавая тому папку.  
\- Отлично, - Морган пробежал глазами бумаги. - Все в порядке. Можете идти.  
\- Я и так отдал бы их тебе. В этом, - Падалеки неопределенно махнул рукой, - не было необходимости.  
\- Так надежнее, Джаред.  
Падалеки ничего не ответил, лишь поджал губы, и подошел к Дженсену.  
\- Ты как?  
\- В норме, - ответил Дженсен, вглядываясь в лицо склонившегося над ним мужчины, пытаясь понять, что тот думает. Но именно сейчас эмоции Падалеки были под замком.  
\- Тогда пойдем.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что забрать.  
Все же здесь Дженсен жил, и хотя его вещи могли уместиться в небольшой рюкзак и купить новые не составило бы труда, он предпочел их забрать. Он быстро собрал, что ему нужно, и повернулся к людям Моргана:  
\- Верните мой глок.  
Морган дал знак, и мужчина, который был самым рьяным в исполнении приказов своего босса, протянул оружие Дженсену.  
\- Ты такой покладистый, Джаред, - вновь заговорил Джеффри, внимательно следя за его реакцией. - Может мне приставить пистолет к виску Дженсена и попросить тебя вернуть часть корпорации, которую ты так ловко оттяпал у своей супруги?  
Джаред тут же напрягся, Дженсен видел, как сжались его кулаки, как поджались губы и сузились глаза. И если честно, то маленькая часть Дженсена тоже хотела знать этот ответ.  
\- Что скажешь?  
Охрана Джеффри напряженно ожидала хоть малейшего знака действовать.  
\- Ты не посмеешь! "Sherry" принадлежит Падалеки.  
\- Уверен?  
\- Джеффри, - предупреждающе произнес Джаред, едва не зарычав.  
\- Расслабься, - поднял руки в примиряющем жесте Морган, - все справедливо. Ты вернул свое. Уважаю.  
Эклзу хотелось пристрелить Джеффри, но он лишь кивнул Джареду в сторону выхода, и они тут же покинули квартиру.  
\- Слушай, а у тебя не было соблазна оставить акции себе? Это ведь контрольный пакет, - задал Дженсен мучающий его вопрос. На самом деле, ему хотелось задать еще один, но он скорее откусит себе язык.  
\- Нет, - твердо ответил Джаред, с некоторым удивлением глядя на остановившегося мужчину. - К тому же, разбираться с Морганом совсем не хочется, - Джаред на миг замолчал, и невнятно закончил:  
\- Да и вообще…  
Дженсен в ответ хмыкнул и закинул на плечо рюкзак, который до сих пор нес в руке.  
\- О, чуть не забыл, - спохватился Падалеки, и достал из кармана ключ. - Камера хранения на автобусной станции, здесь рядом, - он неопределенно махнул рукой.  
\- Я знаю, где это.  
\- Там деньги. Вот код, - он протянул Эклзу клочок бумаги.  
Дженсен невесело усмехнулся. Только Джаред мог записать код камеры хранения на бумаге. Он сжал ключ в ладони. Нужно было что-то сказать, и Дженсен не знал что. Они стояли, смотрели куда угодно только не друг на друга. Джаред переминался с ноги на ногу, теребил край куртки. Дженсен уже повернулся и собрался сказать… Но с чего начать?  
\- Мне нужно уехать, - наконец нарушил молчание Дженсен.  
\- Да, - задумчиво проговорил Джаред, с преувеличенным вниманием изучая свои кроссовки, - тебе нельзя здесь оставаться.  
\- Ага.  
\- Я понимаю, - Джаред наконец оторвал взгляд от обуви посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Ага, - снова повторил Дженсен. Он понимал, что их разговор становится ужасно глупым, но при этом все равно не знал, как высказать то, о чем непрестанно думал. Наверное, это впервые, когда слова как-то странно застревали, и не было сил их произнести. А Дженсену было что сказать, и, прочистив горло, собрался воспроизвести вслух мучающее.  
\- Ну, мне пора, - опередил его Джаред, решительно глядя в глаза. Дженсен сглотнул. Почему он не может просто взять и притянуть к себе Джареда, наплевав на все? Почему вдруг ноги будто приросли к тротуару, а во рту пересохло? Он ведь видел, что Падалеки испытывает то же самое. Или нет? А может Дженсен ошибается, и обида все еще не ушла, и Джаред только рад избавиться от бывшего любовника. А то, что произошло вчера, еще ни о чем не говорит. Это вполне объясняется алкоголем, адреналином и эйфорией, которая Дженсену была вполне понятна.  
\- Да, конечно, - Дженсен протянул ладонь, Джаред чуть помедлил и пожал ее. А потом развернулся и пошел, ни разу не оглянувшись. Дженсен смотрел ему вслед и понимал, что нельзя вот так. Нужно его окликнуть, догнать, а потом встряхнуть или сделать что-нибудь еще. Едва он собрался направиться за Джаредом, как на плечо легла ладонь.  
\- Позволь дать тебе бесплатный совет.  
Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Нет, ему давно пора на покой, раз он совершенно не заметил приближения Моргана.  
\- А ты почему еще здесь? - вырвалось у Дженсена.  
\- Я ведь не мог прервать такую милую сцену.  
От улыбки этого мужчины у Эклза уже сводило челюсть как от оскомины.  
\- Так вот совет: дай ему два-три месяца подумать.  
\- По-моему, это не твое дело, - проговорил Дженсен, сбрасывая тяжелую ладонь с плеча.  
\- Может и не мое. Но я хорошо его изучил, так что пользуйся, я редко что делаю бесплатно.  
\- Я оценил, - криво усмехнулся Эклз. - А позволь узнать, с чего вдруг такая тяга к альтруизму?  
\- Вы, парни, меня знатно развлекли.  
Дженсен наблюдал, как Морган садится в машину с тонированными стеклами, и ему казалось, что он даже сквозь непрозрачное стекло видит эту улыбку Чеширского кота.

Джаред упорно шагал вперед, заставляя себя не обернуться. Он пообещал себе, что оставит все в прошлом. И он это сделает! А оглянуться - это значит дать слабину. Джаред уже довольно далеко ушел от дома, в котором жил Дженсен. Падалеки все еще ощущал крепкое рукопожатие, и ему казалось, что Эклз отстранялся с неохотой, увеличивая дистанцию. И руку все еще будто жгло. Ладонь Дженсена - сильная, с длинными пальцами, аккуратными ухоженными ногтями. Джаред хорошо помнил эти руки, да и не только их. Он помнил каждый дюйм сексуального тела, помнил вкус горячей влажной кожи на своих губах, помнил, как ему нравилось отдаваться мужчине и как хотелось подмять того под себя. Хотелось всего и сразу. Нет-нет, он должен забыть. Просто обязан. Падалеки сунул руки в карманы и нащупал там какой-то предмет, он даже остановился, не обращая внимания на ворчащих прохожих. Там оказался тот самый ключ от камеры хранения и клочок бумаги с несколькими цифрами. Дженсен не взял деньги. Что это могло значить? Джаред тут же оглянулся - конечно, Дженсена уже не было видно, он так стремительно ушел от него. Ладно, перед самим собой нужно быть честным - он сбежал. Снова. Джаред так боялся задержаться еще хоть на миг, потому что совсем не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться, и не сделать какую-нибудь глупость, как вчера, к примеру. Впрочем, это уже не имеет значения. И Джаред, сунув ключ в карман, снова двинулся вперед.

 

***

Джеффри Морган сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана, потягивал коньяк и наслаждался вкусом любимых сигар. Сидевшая перед ним женщина отпивала кофе из крохотной чашечки. Они уже некоторое время беседовали. Джеффри приехал сюда сразу же, как покинул одиноко стоящего на тротуаре Дженсена, - тот выглядел каким-то потерянным и никак не мог оторвать взгляда от улицы, по которой ушел Джаред, - но Морган полагал, что он разберется в себе. Ему не то чтобы жаль этих двоих, но симпатию к ним он определенно испытывал. Джеффри ценил в людях хитрость, решительность, способность рисковать. Но при этом предпочел, чтобы парни держались подальше от него и "Vaugier Corp", и если они объявятся, то в следующий раз Морган не будет столь снисходителен. Все же это было забавно. Джеффри любил наблюдать за людьми, как они выходят из, казалось безвыходных, ситуаций, и конечно он сам порой прикладывал руку к созданию, так сказать, соответствующих условий.  
\- Одного не могу понять, как ты смог все просчитать? - спросила женщина, некоторое время наблюдавшая за пребывающим в размышлениях мужчиной.  
\- На самом деле, Сара, нанимая мистера Эклза, я вовсе не предполагал, какую он устроит свистопляску. Мне нужны были лишь документы по новым разработкам. Этого бы хватило, чтобы требовать отставки главы корпорации. А потом...  
"Да, - подумала Сара Гэмбл, - а потом понеслось". Наконец ей удалось узнать все подробности дела с "Vaugier Corp".  
\- Потом, - продолжил Морган, - сработал принцип домино. Достаточно было толкнуть одну костяшку, и не важно какое из ответвлений сложится в линию, финиш в любом случае один - последней костяшкой была Эммануэль. А это и было моей целью, и Джареда тоже. Мне не нужно было вмешиваться или препятствовать им, - заключил Джеффри, окуная кончик сигары в коньяк.  
\- Но все могло пойти не так неисчислимое количество раз, - не унималась Сара.  
\- Могло, подобные дела - всегда риск, да. И неучтенным фактором как раз явился Джаред. Но согласись, это того стоило. Как они красиво все сделали. Ко всему прочему, я теперь владелец контрольного пакета акций. Это ли не плюс?  
\- Ты оставил девочку ни с чем.  
\- Ну почему же? У нее осталось еще десять процентов, но конечно по сравнению с двадцатью пятью, что у нее были - это мелочь.  
\- Не жаль ее? - Саре действительно было интересно.  
\- Жаль? Наверное, - задумчиво проговорил Джеффри.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- А теперь, - Морган едва не облизывался, как показалось Саре, - я стану во главе "Vaugier Corp", а Эммануэль… Я все же обещал ее отцу присмотреть за девочкой, это я и сделаю. В конце концов, мне давно пора остепениться и подумать о наследнике, а ей пойдет на пользу наконец стать настоящей женой.  
\- Ну ты и сволочь, Джеффри, - одобрительно рассмеялась Сара. Они были слишком долго знакомы, чтобы она могла позволять себе подобные высказывания.  
\- Тем и живем, Сара, тем и живем, - Морган довольно улыбался, слегка прищурившись. Он предвкушал, сколько нескучных дней его ожидает впереди. Воистину - жизнь прекрасна!

 

*Передаточное распоряжение – документ, выдаваемый зарегистрированным лицом и содержащий требование осуществить передачу акций, записанных на его имя в реестре акционерного общества.

 

Эпилог.

Два-три месяца спустя.  
Коста-Рика.  
Доминикаль, провинция Пунтаренас.

 

\- Смотри и плачь, Джаред. Смотри и плачь!  
На стол легли карты.  
\- Да, неплохая комбинация, - задумчиво проговорил Падалеки.  
\- Неплохая? – возмутился Луис. – Да у меня стрит-флэш! Ты продул!  
\- Хм… - Джаред некоторое время разглядывал карты, а потом расплылся в довольной улыбке и вскрыл свои. И с удовольствием наблюдал, как сползает с лица парня довольное выражение.  
\- Чувак, с тобой невозможно играть! – обиделся Луис.  
\- Да просто у тебя, как у ребенка, все эмоции на лице крупными буквами написаны.  
\- Ну да, конечно, - пробормотал парень. – И где ты так научился блефовать?  
\- Да так, - настроение у Джареда как-то сразу испортилось, - были учителя.  
\- Эй, ты чего?  
\- Ничего. Ладно, - встряхнулся Падалеки, - как ты смотришь на то, чтобы в качестве утешительного приза получить пару бутылок пива.  
\- Бесплатно? – приподнял бровь Луис.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ну ладно.  
Джаред направился к бару и достал из холодильника несколько бутылок, открыл и тут же протянул одну подошедшему Луису, а ко второй с удовольствием приложился сам.  
\- Ладно, мне пора, - заговорил через некоторое время парень. – И бутылку я прихвачу с собой.  
\- Она твоя, - рассмеялся Джаред.  
\- Ну, бывай.  
\- Ага, - ответил Падалеки, но дверь за Луисом уже закрылась.  
Джаред познакомился с Луисом в первый же день как приехал в Доминикаль, парень подрабатывал таксистом и, увидев вышедшего из автобуса растерянного Джареда, тут же предложил свою помощь в доставке по нужному адресу. Тут Падалеки и подумал, что стоило бы тщательнее обдумать цель своей поездки. Но…

Нью-Йорк давил всей своей тяжестью. Странно, что раньше Падалеки этого не чувствовал. Едва разрешилось дело с разводом, а случилось это в сжатые сроки – посодействовал Морган, Джаред решил, что в Большом яблоке* ему вообще не место, а где оно Джаред и хотел выяснить. Избавившись от груза в виде владения компанией, он стал свободен. "Sherry" лично ему была не нужна - главной задачей было вернуть ее семье. Когда он принес отцу бумаги, то был разочарован его реакцией. Джеральд как-то устало вздохнул, и сказал, что, возможно, находиться в составе крупной корпорации – это именно то, что нужно их компании. Когда "Sherry" только появилась, а это было много лет назад, она быстро набрала обороты, и стала вполне процветающей и прибыльной. Но время не стояло на месте – менялась экономика, росли запросы потребителей, конкуренты появлялись все быстрее и гораздо тщательнее отслеживали рынок. Все это Джеральд понял только тогда, когда лишился компании. Хотя, по большому счету, такой поворот стал идеальным решением. Он смог не потерять лицо и красивым способом отойти от дел, а не с позором объявлять себя банкротом. Ведь формально, таким образом он снял с себя ответственность и за ухудшение дел, и за неспособность вывести "Sherry" из кризиса. Да, когда пришлось пойти на уступки мадам Вогье, он злился - все же старший Падалеки не был готов к столь резкому повороту событий. Но пока он болел, у него было время все тщательно обдумать, проанализировать, и он решил, что все произошедшее - к лучшему. Просто компании нужна свежая кровь, а наработанный рынок у нее есть, нужно лишь было подумать над продвижением бренда. Джеральд устал, а Джефф, его старший сын, был пока не готов к самостоятельному управлению "Sherry", и, положа руку на сердце, он не был уверен, что вообще будет когда-либо готов. Оказалось, что у Джеральда нет достойного преемника для продолжения дела жизни отца. Вот и выходило, что попасть под крыло Вогье было выгодным и удачным решением, и Джефф оставался генеральным директором. Да и Джаред после женитьбы на главе корпорации, поглотившей "Sherry", мог контролировать дела компании.  
Сказать, что Джаред был огорчен разговором с отцом - значит ничего не сказать. Джаред мог бы посмеяться над собой, если бы не было до банальности обидно. Он просто дурак. Думал, что помогает семье, что должен во чтобы то ни стало вернуть компанию своей семье. Он вернул. А оказалось, что его стремление восстановить справедливость нужно лишь ему одному. Почему отец никогда не говорил об этом? Ведь Джаред регулярно приезжал к родителям, и они говорили обо всем, кроме "Sherry". Сам Джаред опасался поднимать эту тему, ему казалось, что это только расстроит отца, или, не дай бог, спровоцирует очередной приступ. А отец, по-видимому, не хотел волновать сына, или считал, что все идет, как и должно. Ведь никто не знал, почему Джаред вдруг резко решил остепениться. Родители были рады – их сын женился. Что может быть лучше? Учитывая, какой образ жизни он вел раньше. Нет, они не были против. Но какие родители, будь выбор за ними, пожелали бы своему ребенку пойти стезей гомосексуалиста? К тому же, Джаред имел прекрасное образование, которое, к слову, обошлось весьма недешево. И так бездарно прожигать жизнь… Джеральд этого не понимал, хотя никогда и не давил на сына. А в связи со столь неожиданным поворотом решилось несколько проблем: оба сына, можно сказать, пристроены и при деле, компания в надежных руках. Семья Падалеки ничего не потеряла. Только Джаред потерял. Но об этом знал лишь он.  
Как бы то ни было, но "Sherry" больше не принадлежала "Vaugier Corp", и Джареду она была не нужна. Он переписал ее на Джеффа и, оставив документы вместе с запиской на столе в кабинете отца, просто уехал. В доме, который он считал своим убежищем, в котором провел свое детство, на этот раз он пробыл две недели и понял, что не может там больше находиться. Невыносимо было видеть немой укор отца, непонимание в глазах матери и какое-то странное удивление Меган и Джеффа. Джаред понимал, что они его любят, но… Каждый ужин, на котором неизменно собиралась вся семья, был для Джареда пыткой. Чувствовалось напряжение в неуютном молчании, и невысказанный вопрос "Почему он развелся и вывел "Sherry" из корпорации?" так и висел между ними. В качестве объяснения столь неожиданному и, как оказалось, вовсе не радостному возвращению компании, Джаред выдал лишь, что при разводе он забрал свою часть имущества. Поэтому лучшим решением он посчитал уехать.  
У Джареда были деньги. Он собрал довольно большую сумму для оплаты Дженсену, но тот от нее отказался. Это были сбережения с личного счета, на который отец долгое время отчислял определенный процент, Джаред не хотел им пользоваться, но вот, пришлось. К тому же в "Vaugier Corp" он тоже работал не бесплатно. В итоге он оказался весьма состоятельным и решил, что вправе использовать эти деньги.  
Выбор куда поехать был сложным. Джаред не знал, куда его тянет. В Нью-Йорке его больше ничего не держало. Поэтому он просто открыл карту и, ткнув пальцем наугад, взял билет на Коста-Рику. И ни разу не пожалел об этом. Ему понравилась эта страна.  
В Доминикале он оказался случайно, просто перепутал направление. Кассир на автобусной станции совершенно не говорил по-английски, хотя в этой стране родной язык Джареда не знали разве что животные. И Джаред пообещал себе, что как только обустроится, тут же примется за изучение испанского.  
Как оказалось, то, что он ошибся - даже к лучшему. Разговорчивый таксист, так удачно встретившийся на пути, очень помог. Джаред и сам не заметил, как рассказал малознакомому человеку, что приехал начать новую страницу своей жизни и не знает с чего начать. Нет, он не говорил о случившемся в далеком Нью-Йорке. Неизвестно когда он будет готов говорить об этом вслух, да и не та это тема, которую можно обсуждать с посторонними людьми, пусть даже таким обаятельным, каким оказался Луис. Пока они петляли по улицам незнакомого Джареду городка, слово за слово, и выяснилось, что у знакомого двоюродного брата друга Луиса есть бар, который тот давно уже хочет продать. И Джаред тут же заинтересовался.  
Спустя несколько дней Падалеки стал владельцем небольшого здания. Бар не работал уже несколько лет, и внутри оказался весьма запущенным. Капитальный ремонт не требовался, но работы там было немало. На краткий миг мелькнула мысль, зачем ему это все? А потом восстановление интерьера так его увлекло, что заставило все мысли отодвинуться очень далеко. Луис оказался просто находкой. Он привел людей в помощь, и через две недели бар под новым названием "Pura Vida"** был открыт для посетителей. Название показалось Джареду очень подходящим, хотя Луис над ним посмеивался - ему, как жителю этого райского местечка, фраза была знакома с детства и не вызывала никаких эмоций. А Падалеки счел ее хоть и пафосной, но подходящей.  
Как ни удивительно, учитывая немалую конкуренцию в виде множества подобных заведений, "Pura Vida" почти сразу обзавелся завсегдатаями. За это тоже стоило поблагодарить Луиса, который приводил своих многочисленных родственников и друзей во вновь открывшийся бар. Падалеки и сам не заметил, как Луис стал хорошим другом, всегда готовым помочь. Он как-то быстро заслужил доверие, завоевал искреннюю симпатию. И постоянно отвлекал Джареда от мыслей, которые, не будь рядом шумного и веселого Луиса, грозили его поглотить.  
Оглядев все ли в порядке, - прибраны ли столы, вымыты ли стаканы, составлен ли список для пополнения бара спиртными напитками, - Джаред провел ладонью по гладкому дереву барной стойки и погасил свет, собираясь закрыть заведение и отправиться домой. Завтра он собирался утроить себе выходной, а бар откроет Луис, который и стал барменом практически со дня открытия. Потому что сам Джаред может налить виски или открыть бутылку пива - и это все. А для питейного заведения этого недостаточно. А Луис умел делать различные коктейли, иногда что-то придумывал сам. Не все конечно из его экспериментов было удобоваримым, но кое-что прочно вошло в меню. Падалеки удивлялся, как его новый друг сочетал в себе такое разнообразие интересов и умений. Но, как бы то ни было, Джареду повезло.  
Проверив, все ли закрыл, Джаред неспешно пошел вдоль пустынной улицы. Он всегда любил ночи, но в Коста-Рике они особенные. Чернильно-синее бархатное небо с ярким рисунком звезд, воздух, становившийся прохладным после заката, насыщен удивительной смесью ароматов моря и разнообразной флоры. И еще почти постоянно чувствовался привкус кофе, им здесь буквально все пропиталось, и он гармонично вплетался приятной ноткой в насыщенный разнообразными запахами воздух. Джаред вспомнил, как впервые попробовал здесь этот напиток. В кафе ему принесли небольшой кувшинчик и маленькую чашку, буквально на пару глотков. Здесь совсем другой вкус кофе: густой, насыщенный, терпкий. Его нужно не пить залпом, на ходу, а смаковать, что Джаред и учился делать, привыкший поглощать сей бодрящий эликсир в огромных количествах. Но в небольших городах жизнь вообще течет неспешно, что сказывается и на таких мелочах, как препровождение времени за парой чашечек кофе или чая, который тико, как называют себя местные жители, также отменно готовят из разнообразия произрастающих здесь трав.  
Жил Джаред невдалеке - небольшое бунгало, построенное и оформленное в местном стиле. Дом стоял в стороне от дороги, скрытый буйными зарослями высоких кустарников - этакая окультуренная дикая природа. Джаред подошел к двери и достал ключи, но они выскользнули из рук, и он наклонился их подобрать. Сзади послышался шелест веток, будто кто-то подбирался сзади. Падалеки сглотнул. Он почти забыл, какого шума навел в Нью-Йорке, сейчас это казалось таким далеким, и у него были другие темы для размышлений. И сейчас первой мыслью было, что его нашли отнюдь не с дружелюбными намерениями. Хотя если бы хотели убить, то Джаред бы уже истекал кровью под дверью собственного дома. А может это хотят сделать внутри? Он понимал, что это паранойя, но в его случае простительная. Джаред напрягся, вслушиваясь в шорохи и звуки окружающего пространства, а сам старался побыстрее отыскать ключи. Ну почему он не носит с собой пистолет? Ведь специально прикупил уже здесь, ну, на всякий случай. Но в этом городке настолько спокойная жизнь, что Джаред расслабился, а этого не стоило делать. Наконец он нащупал злополучные ключи и быстро открыл дверь. И только прислонившись к стене в коридоре, он выдохнул, и тут же бросился за оружием. Перевернув вверх дном полшкафа, где он решил припрятать нелегально приобретенный браунинг, чертыхаясь и нервничая, Джаред наконец нашел искомое. Холодный металл неприятно обжег разгоряченную ладонь. Падалеки умел им пользоваться, правда, никогда ранее не приходилось стрелять в живую мишень. Но это дело наживное, решил Падалеки, решительно стиснул рукоятку, и отщелкнул предохранитель. Аккуратно выглянув в окно, Джаред никого не увидел, что и неудивительно, учитывая темноту и буйную растительность. А может там просто кошка, или собака, а Джаред тут с пистолетом бегает? Просидев возле двери около часа, он не услышал больше подозрительных звуков, обругал себя за мнительность и отправился на кухню ужинать.  
Покопавшись в холодильнике и обнаружив там только рис с мясом и овощами, поморщился. Он достал бутылку пива и сел прямо на пол. Сделав пару глотков, Джаред немного успокоился. И чего он так переполошился? Кто его будет убивать? С Морганом они расстались может и не на дружеской ноте, но, по крайней мере, не врагами. Эммануэль… Но Падалеки полагал, что ей сейчас явно не до бывшего мужа, ей бы с нынешним справиться. Джаред даже злорадно хихикнул. Свадьба Моргана и Вогье состоялась спустя две недели после развода с Падалеки. Сам Джаред уже был в Коста-Рике, но не отказал себе в удовольствии залезть в интернет и посмотреть снимки, опубликованные в "New York Times". Джеффри, конечно, лучился самодовольством, еще бы, собрание акционеров утвердило его кандидатуру на пост главы "Vaugier Corp", а тут еще и супругой обзавелся. Хотя, по мнению Джареда, это счастье весьма сомнительно. Невеста же, вовсе не выглядела довольной. Улыбка на ее лице была столь натянутой, что удивительно как не заметили этого другие. А может и заметили, но кого волнуют проблемы миссис Морган (теперь уж точно ей не называться мадам Вогье). Пресса с шумом обсуждала роскошный прием в одном из загородных домов Моргана. Счастливый жених дал интервью, что очень счастлив и надеется на скорое появление наследника. После этих слов он поцеловал невесту. Джаред полагал, что она от речи Джеффри настолько онемела от удивления, иначе нашла бы что высказать, не постеснялась бы и журналистов.  
Так что Эммануэль вряд ли бы стала посылать по следу бывшего супруга убийц. Наверное, Джаред пересмотрел в свое время дурацких боевиков, если вдруг подумал такое. Ему просто нужно отдохнуть. Что он и сделает. На завтра у него были планы. Падалеки уже давно собирался съездить к подножию вулкана Ринкон де ла Вийеха. Луис ему все уши прожужжал, что он непременно должен увидеть гейзеры. Ну, вот и выпал шанс.  
Джаред допил пиво и, выбросив бутылку в мусор, отправился в душ. И уже лежа в постели, он снова вернулся мыслями в Нью-Йорк. Когда голова не забита решением текущих вопросов, а Луис не трещит без умолку, Джаред предается воспоминаниям. И никуда от них не деться. Можно запихнуть мысли куда подальше, но когда вокруг тишина, а тело расслаблено, - наваливаются будоражащие воображение картинки из недавнего прошлого. И конечно первым делом почему-то вспоминается Дженсен. "Черт! - подумал Джаред. - Ну почему?" Вопросы были разные… Почему так получилось с Дженсеном, или почему сам Падалеки оказался таким глупцом, что дал себя закабалить, или, быть может, почему Джаред даже не попробовал объясниться? Наверное, все вместе и давало тот самый коктейль чувств, что терзали Джареда, стоило ему остаться наедине со своими мыслями.

В следующие несколько дней, как казалось Джареду, паранойя только усилилась. Ему даже показалось, что он увидел человека преследующего его. Но стоило обернуться, и Падалеки видел лишь спешащих по своим делам местных жителей да праздно шатающихся туристов. Может, Вогье все же послала кого-нибудь, чтобы довести Джареда до нервного срыва? Как бы то ни было, а это вполне могло произойти – вполне в характере Эммануэль. Он даже стал постоянно носить с собой браунинг, не расставаясь с ним даже в кровати, засовывая его под подушку. Почему-то оружие приносило успокоение. Сумеет ли он им воспользоваться, Падалеки уверен не был. Хотя в критических ситуациях не думаешь, а действуешь. Только в некоторых ситуациях лучше подумать - Падалеки уже не раз поступал сгоряча. И к чему он пришел? Не расстается с пистолетом и становится неврастеником.  
\- Эй, чувак, ты в норме? - спросил Луис, когда Джаред расставлял вымытые стаканы и уронил уже несколько штук.  
\- Да… Я… Все в порядке, - пробормотал Джаред, и, чертыхаясь, начал собирать осколки. – Черт!  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Палец порезал.  
\- Слушай, иди домой. Ты какой-то нервный.  
\- Ага. Закроешь тут все? - спросил Джаред, и сунул пострадавший палец в рот.  
\- Да, выметайся.  
\- Чувак, ты выгоняешь владельца? - притворно рассердился Падалеки, чувствуя как напряжение немного отступает.  
\- Совершенно верно, - улыбаясь во весь рот, возвестил Луис, крепко сжимая щетку с совком. - А теперь, если ты не исчезнешь, то я огрею тебя чем-нибудь.  
\- Все, я понял, - все-таки рассмеялся Джаред. - До завтра.  
\- Давай.  
Прохладный ветерок приятно охладил лицо, взъерошил волосы. Джаред постоял несколько минут на пороге, вдыхая свежий воздух. Луис прав, он стал слишком дерганым. Не к добру это. Нужно успокоиться.  
Джаред прошел несколько домов и завернул за угол. Слышались переливы музыки, отдаленный смех и обычные, присущие ночному городку, звуки, но Джаред напрягся. Сзади явно раздались тихие шаги. Потянувшись за браунингом, заткнутым за ремнем и ощутив металлическую рукоятку, он почувствовал себя увереннее. Падалеки прислонился к стене здания и задержал дыхание. Вот шаги раздались ближе, и едва из-за угла показался человек, как Джаред резко подался вперед и, схватив того за грудки, резко толкнул на стену.  
\- Эй, ты чего? - парень смотрел на него, не понимая, что происходит.  
\- О! - только и смог проговорить Падалеки. Этот парень был ему знаком, тот часто захаживал в "Pura Vida". - Э-э-э… Прости, - Джаред одернул футболку на нем. Парень быстро ретировался.  
Джаред провел ладонью по волосам. Он только что чуть не пристрелил невинного прохожего. Хорошо, что еще не наставил на него пистолет.  
\- Нервишки шалят? - раздался голос из темноты. Джаред дернулся и выстрелил.  
\- Блять, Джаред, не думал, что ты настолько на меня зол.  
\- Дженсен? - проговорил Джаред, отшвыривая в сторону пистолет и бросаясь к упавшему на землю Эклзу. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Джаред заметил на белоснежной футболке темное пятно. - Я тебя убил?  
\- Ты придурок, Падалеки.  
\- Я знаю, прости, - прошептал Джаред.  
\- За что? За то, ты придурок, или за то, что стрелял?  
\- Я…  
\- Да расслабься. Все в норме.  
\- А что это? - Джаред начал ощупывать бок, на котором было мокрое пятно.  
\- Клубника.  
\- Что?  
\- Что-что… - заворчал Дженсен, садясь. - У меня в руках был пакет с клубникой.  
\- С клубникой?  
\- Да, ягоды такие есть, знаешь?  
\- Я знаю, что такое клубника, - раздраженно ответил Джаред.  
\- Хорошо, а то я не силен в ботанике, чтобы просвещать тебя по этому вопросу.  
\- Ты издеваешься? - Джаред уже начал злиться.  
\- Немного, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен.  
\- Так ты цел?  
\- Не уверен.  
\- Что? - в голос снова вернулся страх.  
\- Кажется, меня немного задело, - Дженсен закатал штанину легких брюк.  
\- Прости, я не хотел, - виноватые нотки в голосе Джареда вызывали улыбку.  
\- Поцарапало немного. И вообще, нахрена ты с пистолетом ходишь, если пользоваться им не умеешь?  
Джаред промолчал и достал носовой платок, прикладывая его к ране на ноге.  
\- Пошли, - Падалеки поднялся, - нужно обработать.  
Он помог подняться Дженсену.  
\- Эй, а пистолет так и оставишь валяться посреди улицы?  
\- Я и забыл о нем, - смущенно пробормотал Джаред, поднимая браунинг и засовывая его за ремень.  
\- На предохранитель поставил?  
\- Что?  
\- Твою мать, Падалеки! - Дженсен вытащил оружие и заблокировал. - Как ты себе до сих пор ничего не отстрелил?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Ладно, пойдем.  
До дома Джареда они дошли молча. Дженсен чуть прихрамывал, и Падалеки с каждым шагом становился все мрачнее.  
\- А у тебя здесь здорово, - сказал Дженсен, едва они вошли в дом.  
\- Ага. Проходи туда.  
Эклз прошел в небольшую уютную комнату и тут же сел на диван. Через минуту в дверях появился Джаред с аптечкой под мышкой. Обработав рану (и это действительно оказалась царапина), Падалеки наконец успокоился. Но не расслабился. Дженсен не сводил с него пристального взгляда во время всей процедуры. И Джаред чувствовал себя неуютно.  
\- Все.  
\- Жить буду? - улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- Будешь, - Падалеки поднял на мужчину глаза. - Прости.  
\- Забей, - легкомысленно махнул рукой Эклз.  
\- Ну ты это… Отдохнуть наверное хочешь?  
\- Джаред, ты мне не печень прострелил, чтобы я тут без сил валялся.  
\- А, ну ладно, тогда… - начал Джаред и замолчал, не зная что сделать или сказать.  
\- Может, пивом угостишь?  
\- Да, сейчас.  
Джаред быстро вышел из комнаты, направился на кухню и, достав начатую упаковку, едва не уронил ее.  
\- Черт, - прошептал Джаред, прислоняясь лбом к дверке холодильника, хотя хотелось сунуть ее прямо внутрь, чтобы хоть немного охладиться, и замедлить бешено несущиеся мысли. Почему Дженсен здесь? Что ему нужно? У Падалеки так сильно билось сердце, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит. Слишком много всего теснилось в груди. И когда на спину легла ладонь, он вздрогнул.  
\- Джаред?  
\- Пиво? - спросил Джаред, поворачиваясь к мужчине.  
\- Поставь на стол.  
И едва пиво оказалось на столе, как Дженсен прижал Джареда к холодильнику и тут же впился в его губы. Падалеки всхлипнул в рот целующего его мужчины и обхватил того руками, изо всех сил прижимая к себе как можно ближе. Они целовались жадно, изголодавшись по вмиг поглощающему обоих желанию. Ладони Дженсена уже пробирались под легкую рубашку, оглаживая грудь, бока, напрягшиеся кубики пресса. Джаред и не заметил, когда Дженсен расстегнул все пуговицы, только охнул, когда, чуть отстранившись, для того чтобы стянуть с себя футболку, любовник прижался обнаженной горячей кожей. Падалеки растворялся в объятьях, поцелуях, ласках. Возбуждение зашкаливало и грозило просто взорваться. Джаред уже не целовал, он практически кусал губы мужчины, руками все плотнее притягивая Дженсена к себе, чувствуя, как тот втирается в пах твердым членом. Эклз на миг отстранился, вглядываясь в пьяные от возбуждения глаза, провел пальцами по зацелованным губам. А затем опустился на колени, расстегивая ширинку, выпуская на свободу возбужденный член любовника. Миг полюбовался, глянул еще раз на Джареда снизу вверх и улыбнулся.  
Джаред закусил губу не в силах оторваться от вида, как стоящий на коленях мужчина, облизав губы, взял головку в рот. Возбуждение стало так велико, что Джаред готов был кончить буквально в тот момент, когда эти пухлые губы скользнули вдоль ствола.  
\- О, боже… - пробормотал Джаред, выстонав последний слог. Дженсен сделал пару резких движений, и Падалеки почувствовал, что сейчас его накроет оргазмом, он вцепился в плечи стоящего на коленях мужчины и вскрикнул, изливаясь тому в рот. Дженсен не выпускал член, пока Джаред выплескивался, содрогаясь, и крепко удерживал Джареда за бедра, иначе тот бы просто упал.  
\- О боже… - охрипшим голосом вновь прошептал Падалеки.

Джаред проснулся от звонка будильника и, нажав кнопку, прекращая трезвон, потянулся. Приятная истома по всему телу, словно после секса… Стоп! Джаред повернулся и наткнулся на коротко стриженый затылок. Дженсен. Значит, вчерашнее - не очередной сон. Он протянул руку и коснулся голого плеча. Эклз что-то проворчал и повернулся, но не проснулся. После произошедшего на кухне, они добрались до кровати, да так и уснули. Джаред был совсем без сил, они даже до душа не добрались.  
\- Привет, - проговорил Дженсен, отвлекая Джареда от размышлений.  
\- Привет, - ответил Джаред, тут же поднимаясь. Ему срочно нужно в душ и, вообще, пора на работу. Быстро вымывшись и пробормотав Дженсену, мол, разберешься здесь сам, он направился в "Pura Vida".  
По большому счету, вполне можно было сегодня вообще никуда не ходить - Луис вполне бы мог сам открыть бар, но Падалеки нужно было подумать, или просто-напросто – таймаут. Его так и подмывало спросить, зачем Дженсен приехал - по делу, отдохнуть или… А вот что "или" Джаред не хотел додумывать, потому что тогда сердце точно выпрыгнет из груди. Вот когда он вернется домой, и если Дженсен все еще будет там, тогда…  
День для Джареда прошел как в тумане, он несколько раз порывался броситься домой, но постоянно себя одергивал, оттягивая момент. Луис пытался его все время отвлечь, но Падалеки рассеянно отвечал на вопросы и только кивал невпопад. Так что едва часы показали шесть вечера, как терпению Джареда пришел конец. Он бросил Луису "Я ухожу" и, проигнорировав его удивленный взгляд, умчался.  
Как только он переступил порог своего бунгало, то понял - Дженсена здесь нет. В доме было слишком тихо, и лишь спальня напоминала о том, что вчера здесь был он. Постель еще хранила его запах. Джаред сел на постель и, обхватив руками подушку, положил на нее подбородок.  
\- Черт, Падалеки, ну почему ты такой придурок? - спросил себя Джаред. Подушка, увы, не могла дать ответ.  
\- Ну я могу, конечно, попробовать объяснить, но, боюсь, не смогу.  
Джаред повернул голову - на пороге, прислонившись плечом к косяку, стоял Дженсен и улыбался.  
\- У тебя дверь открыта, - объяснил Дженсен, по-своему истолковав удивленный взгляд Падалеки.  
\- А где ты был?  
\- Ходил за клубникой? - Дженсен приподнял руку, показывая бумажный пакет.  
\- Клубникой?  
\- Джаред, - расплылся в улыбке Эклз, - клубника - это…  
\- Заткнись! - и запустил в смеющегося мужчину подушкой. Он тут переживает, а этот… Просто слов нет. Дженсен выронил из рук пакет, ягоды тут же раскатились по полу. И теперь уже и Джаред рассмеялся. Наверное, не судьба Эклзу насладиться клубникой.  
Смех по столь глупому поводу ослабил напряжение, и Падалеки решил, что готов задать пару вопросов.  
\- Так что ты здесь делаешь?  
Дженсен чуть наклонил голову и закусил губу, как бы обдумывая ответ.  
\- В гости приехал.  
\- И надолго?  
Дженсен пожал плечами и пристально посмотрел на Падалеки, а тот расплылся в улыбке, но тут же помрачнел.  
\- Мне кажется, за мной следят.  
\- Нет, я несколько дней наблюдал за тобой.  
\- Что?! - не верил своим ушам Джаред.  
\- Должен же я был, так сказать, разведать обстановку.  
\- А ты не мог по-человечески объявиться? Я, как придурок, таскался с пистолетом, думая, что за мной киллеры охотятся, - Джаред снова злился не на шутку. Ну почему этот мужчина умудряется завести Джареда с пол-оборота? Причем никогда не угадаешь в сексуальном ли смысле или разозлит так, что хочется врезать по его смазливой роже.  
\- Джаред, киллеры? Киллеры?  
\- Чего ты ржешь?  
\- Да ладно тебе, - проговорил Дженсен, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы. - Я просто присматривался, что да как. Привычка.  
\- Привычка у него, - уже не почти не злясь, продолжал ворчать Падалеки. - А если бы я все-таки пристрелил тебя тогда?  
\- Ну не пристрелил же. К тому же так, как ты стреляешь, есть большая вероятность, что ты отстрелишь что-нибудь себе.  
\- Знаешь, что? - спросил Джаред, подходя к нему вплотную.  
\- Что? - Дженсен немного нервно облизал губы.  
\- Если ты такой умный, то вот и научишь меня правильно пользоваться э-э-э…  
\- Стволом? - спросил Дженсен.  
\- Ага, - ответил Джаред и положил ладони на бедра мужчине, а затем резко дернул его на себя, а потом подтолкнул, зажимая его между стеной и собой. Почти так же, как вчера проделал подобное Дженсен.  
\- Хочешь закончить начатое?  
При этих словах Джаред должен был почувствовать хотя бы стыд, все же не очень удачно тогда все получилось. Но он ощущал только нарастающее возбуждение от голоса и тона мужчины. Вдоль спины пробежала дрожь предвкушения и собралась тугим комком в паху. Джаред чувствовал, как наливается его член, как руки жжет от желания провести по обнаженной коже, как пересыхает во рту, и спирает дыхание. О да, он очень хотел закончить начатое тогда, в квартире Дженсена. Сейчас он трезв, жажда обладания никуда не делась, а лишь усилилась за то время, что они не виделись. Джаред не надеялся на новую встречу. И уж конечно, не смел даже думать о том, что этот зеленоглазый мужчина вновь ворвется в его жизнь и позволит, вот как сейчас, прижимать себя к стене. Джаред чувствовал обжигающее дыхание на своем лице, тонул в пожирающем взгляде, таял, словно шоколад на солнце, от ощущения сильных рук на своем теле.  
Дженсен ожидал страсти, напора, проявления силы, но Джаред тяжело выдохнул и легко сжал ладонями его лицо. А потом медленно склонился и коснулся губами уголка рта.  
\- Я понимаю, и буду нежным. Обещаю, - прошептал в губы Дженсену Джаред.  
И он был. Он аккуратно целовал, чуть посасывая нижнюю губу, легко прихватывал ее зубами. Проводил языком по шее, чуть задерживаясь на бьющейся жизнью жилке, ласкал ладонями плечи, касался губами пальцев, выцеловывая каждый.  
Дженсен позволил раздеть себя и уложить на кровать. Он понимал, что Джареду это нужно. Нужно вести в этой игре между ними, которую они начали, кажется, так давно. Падалеки склонился над желанным мужчиной, еще не касаясь его, только лишь изучая каждую черточку, будто хотел запомнить навсегда. Еще миг, и больше не будет ни единой связной мысли, все смоется волной возбуждения. Дженсен замер, внимательно вглядываясь в темнеющие глаза, он видел, что Джаред намеренно дает им обоим время, как пловец задерживает дыхание, чтобы через такой краткий и одновременно долгий миг полета резко пойти вод воду.  
А потом Джаред отстранился и сбросил одежду с себя и накрыл Дженсена своим большим горячим телом. Эклз застонал, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы мужчины, подаваясь бедрами навстречу, пока только имитируя то, что должно вот-вот произойти.  
Тщательная подготовка - и Джаред, крепко закусив губу, наконец вошел в такое желанное тело. Как же давно он этого хотел. И вот Дженсен лежит под ним с припухшими губами и расширенными от возбуждения зрачками. Падалеки замер, давая возможность привыкнуть, но Дженсен был не согласен, и резко двинул бедрами. Джаред не позволил себе сорваться, хотя так хотелось просто вбиваться, втрахивать пока искры из глаз не посыпятся. Он двигался медленно, стараясь быть аккуратным, и реакция любовника была лучшей наградой за терпение. Дженсен хаотично гладил, сжимал предплечья Джареда, стискивал ногами талию, прижимая к себе. Казалось, все длилось бесконечно, и когда Дженсен напрягся и распахнул глаза, Падалеки обхватил его член ладонью и резко двинул рукой и бедрами. Джаред любовался, как бьется в оргазме Дженсен, но такая картина тут же подстегнула и собственный.  
Они лежали на смятых простынях, утомленные, влажные, пытающиеся прийти в себя.  
\- Это было не так уж и плохо, - проговорил Дженсен.  
\- Не так уж и плохо? - возмутился Падалеки.  
\- Да ладно, жеребец, расслабься. Ты был на высоте.  
Джаред резко поднялся, вновь нависая над Дженсеном, и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
\- Спасибо, - и коротко коснулся губ.  
\- Обращайся, - ухмыльнулся Дженсен. Джаред вопросительно поднял брови и предвкушающе улыбнулся.  
\- Не премину воспользоваться.  
\- Обязательно, - ответил Дженсен, и резко подмял Джареда под себя, - как-нибудь…  
И впился в губы смеющегося любовника поцелуем, вновь возвращая себе ведущую роль. Им еще не раз придется побороться, доказывать что-то партнеру да и себе самому, но ведь это так интересно. Дженсен не знал, как будет дальше, но был уверен в одном - скучно и пресно не будет.

***

\- Джаред, нет, - простонал Дженсен.  
\- Да ладно тебе, еще немного.  
\- В меня больше не полезет.  
\- О, я уверен, что полезет, - ухмыльнулся Джаред. - Давай, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.  
\- М-м-м…  
\- Ну вот видишь. Тебе ведь нравится.  
\- М-м-м… - вновь промычал Эклз. - Все, больше не могу. Пожалуйста, Джаред, пожалей меня.  
\- Ладно уж, - ответил Джаред, доедая последние ягоды из пакета.  
\- Теперь я объелся клубники на всю жизнь вперед.  
\- Это компенсация за то, что по моей вине тебе все не удавалось насладиться ею.  
\- А теперь я не смогу сдвинуться с места.  
\- Нет, так не пойдет. Мы сюда приехали не просто так. Давай поднимайся.  
\- Ладно, изверг, иди, расставляй мишени.  
Они выехали далеко за пределы населенного пункта, чтобы Дженсен, наконец, научил Джареда пользоваться браунингом, вместо постоянных подзуживаний. Вот пусть теперь расплачивается.  
\- Стой прямо, ноги расставь. Пошире, - командным тоном диктовал Дженсен. - Держи пистолет очень плотно, сжимать нужно сильно, но не напрягаясь, указательный палец, пока ты не собираешься стрелять лежит вне скобы спускового крючка. Знаешь это или объяснять дальше?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Хорошо. Итак, двуручный хват.  
\- Вот так? - Джаред сжал пистолет двумя ладонями, как ему когда-то показывал его знакомый, помешанный на оружии. Джаред вообще-то не думал, что придется воспользоваться полученными тогда знаниями.  
\- Да. Немного наклони корпус вперед. Теперь наводи на цель и плавно жми на спусковой крючок.  
Раздались выстрелы, а потом чертыханье.  
\- Ну вот, несколько магазинов - и ты сможешь попасть хотя бы по мишени, я уж не говорю, что в десятку.  
\- Эй, - возмутился Джаред.  
\- Тренируйся. Это была твоя идея. Так что вперед.  
Джаред хмыкнул и начал стрелять. По мишени он все еще не попадал.  
Дженсен, улыбаясь, наблюдал за сосредоточенным Падалеки. Вчера в очередной раз звонила Сара. Она снова предложила вернуться к работе, и новый заказ был весьма интересен.  
\- О чем задумался? - Джаред устало потирал ладони.  
\- Вчера звонила Сара, - Дженсен задумчиво прикусил губу.  
\- И?  
\- Поступил новый заказ. Интересно?  
\- О, да! - рассмеялся Джаред, и сел на траву рядом с Дженсеном. - Рассказывай.

 

*Большое яблоко - самое известное прозвище Нью-Йорка. Возникло в 1920-х годах.  
**Фраза "Pura Vida" (Безупречная жизнь) - главный лозунг Коста-Рики.

 

2 июня – 10 сентября 2010.


End file.
